A Boy Named Draco TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Draco Malfoy nació squib y es rechazado por sus padres. Criado por Dobby, Draco crece hasta convertirse en un niño amable y humilde que puede probar ser más de lo que parece. Traducción autorizada del fic de JillianK, en AO3. Traducción completa.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas de la autora:**

Resumen: Draco Malfoy nació _squib_ y es rechazado por sus padres. Criado por Dobby, Draco crece hasta convertirse en un niño amable y humilde que puede probar ser más de lo que parece.

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Señoras y señores! Por fin me pude dar un tiempo para regresar a las andadas. Esta historia es como un sueño hecho realidad… Espero les agrade. Gracias a **JillianK** por darme la autorización de traducir este fic. Como siempre, encontrarán el link a la original en mi perfil. _Attention_ _!_ Este fic está en AO3 :D

Advertencias: En este fic, Draco será (bastante) OoC, y supongo que podríamos considerarlo EwE.

Disclaimer _:_ Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenecen a mí o a **JillianK,** como bien lo saben. Esto lo hacemos por el gusto de compartir historias hermosas.

* * *

 **A Boy named Draco**

Todo comenzó un día tranquilo de verano en Wiltshire.

El nacimiento del niño fue un asunto poco complicado. Como una dama de la familia Malfoy, Narcissa no causó mucho alboroto cuando llegaron los dolores. Simplemente se puso pálida y se retiró a su dormitorio desde donde, unas cuantas silenciosas horas después, el muy esperado heredero fue presentado.

El niño era pequeño y un poco deforme por el viaje. Había heredado la complexión ligera de sus padres. Los mechones de cabello de tonalidad rubia platinada y los pequeños labios rosas hacían de él un infante bastante bonito. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad azul, normal en un recién nacido. Algunos días después, se oscurecerían hasta llegar a un hermoso color gris pero, para entonces, el niño ya estaba fuera de vista.

La familia Malfoy tenía la larga tradición de leer el aura de cualquier heredero momentos después de su nacimiento, para percibir el potencial mágico. Lucius Malfoy había arreglado que el mago especialista estuviera al pendiente desde que Narcissa había comenzado el sexto mes. Cuando el viejo mago expresó sus peores temores, Malfoy se mantuvo silente y estoico. Su rostro no traicionó emoción alguna pero, viéndolo de cerca, algo se había oscurecido en sus propios ojos metálicos. En su mente, ya estaba pensando en cuán pronto podría Narcissa embarazarse de nuevo, al tiempo que se deshacía del problema actual.

Su primera idea fue matar al niño defectuoso. La noticia de su nacimiento no sería esparcida y, si la gente se preguntaba, no podrían expresar sus sospechas. El apellido Malfoy era demasiado poderoso para ello. Él se encargaría de que se mantuviera así.

Un hijo _squib_ arruinaría el legado Malfoy, de producir a los magos más poderosos de Europa. El padre de Lucius había infundido en él un sentido profundo del deber hacia la reputación familiar. Él no habría aceptado al niño, y tampoco lo haría su hijo.

El niño _tenía_ que desaparecer.

Finalmente, fue Narcissa la que no permitió que su hijo fuera asesinado o regalado. Claro, tales afectos no venían de cualquier sentimiento maternal, sino de la bastante rudimentaria noción de que tal acto deterioraría a la familia en algún modo. Quería que su hijo se quedara en casa, pero no iba a ser reconocido como heredero o recibir el apellido Malfoy. Lucius resolvió el asunto invocando al elfo doméstico Dobby y dejando el niño a su cuidado.

El niño rechazado fue transferido de su lujosa guardería al humilde cuarto, junto a la cava, que ocupaba Dobby. Su intricadamente tallada cuna familiar no lo acompañó, por lo que el elfo tuvo que acomodar al bebé en un canasto de ropa sucia acolchado. El niño se acomodó rápidamente, como si sintiera que eso era lo mejor a lo que podría aspirar, ahora que su derecho de nacimiento había sido arrebatado. Dobby se sentó junto al canasto y miró a su protegido con tristeza. Había muy pocas cosas que él podía hacer por el pequeño, siendo su situación de por sí precaria. El amo Lucius le había ordenado mantenerlo alejado de ellos todo el tiempo, y Dobby era un elfo obediente. Intentaría hacer lo mejor por el niño Malfoy.

Pero necesitaba un nombre.

Dobby lo pensó durante casi un mes. El bebé se había conformado con una rutina poco exigente: usualmente dormía durante el día, mientras Dobby trabajaba en las cocinas. Conseguía darse algunos descansos para llevarle un biberón o cambiar un pañal sucio. De su parte, el niño esperaba a su cuidador pacientemente en los momentos en que se despertaba y no lo encontraba. Nunca lloraba, excepto por la noche cuando quería que lo cargaran, y Dobby lo acunaba hasta que se dormía de nuevo. A veces, le cantaba una canción de cuna, acerca del manso _cuernolargo_ rumano de Merlín. El niño lo escuchaba atentamente, mientras Dobby relataba los cuentos de la imponente criatura. Finalmente, el elfo decidió honrar la memoria del valiente dragón dándole al niño el singular nombre de Draco.

Dobby esperaba que el nombre le diera al niño la fuerza para resistir la desafiante vida que seguramente tendría por delante.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Los capítulos son bastante cortos; yo creo que saldrán relativamente rápido. No quiero prometer algo y luego quedar mal con ustedes, pero daré lo mejor de mí para no hacerlos sufrir…

 **Adigium21**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas del traductor:** ¡Queridas y queridos! En serio quería tardarme menos, pero tuve una semana de descanso y necesitaba recargar pilas… Gracias por todos los _reviews_ , casi me voy de espaldas… Obviamente, esta historia tiene que dolernos un poco para que el final sepa mucho mejor, pero les aseguro que lo amarán…

* * *

Unas semanas antes de que Draco cumpliera un año, Lucius Malfoy fue arrestado por el ministerio bajo sospecha de ayudar y ser cómplice del Señor Tenebroso. Juró inocencia bajo la maldición _imperius_ , pero le tomó semanas para que su costoso abogado pudiera sacarlo de prisión.

Narcissa no había sido procesada por cargo alguno, pero la sospecha hacia su persona era bastante condenadora. Su hermana y primo ya habían sido sentenciados a Azkaban y casi todos creían que ella los seguiría. Sin embargo, ella continuó libre durante los interrogatorios del ministerio.

Dobby había ocultado bien a Draco. El infante no había dejado los confines del cuarto del elfo durante las semanas en las que los mortífagos aparecían en la mansión con regularidad. Cuando los aurores vinieron buscando evidencia, utilizó un poco de antigua magia élfica para ocultar aún más la existencia del niño.

Mientras la investigaciones sobre la culpabilidad de Lucius se llevaban a cabo, el elfo esperaba que Narcissa mostrara un poco de interés por su hijo. El niño había crecido rápidamente y era poco lo que Dobby podía hacer para mantenerlo en pantalones tejidos y mamelucos. Sus necesidades eran sorprendentemente modestas. Draco se sentía feliz jugando con una caja, pero el elfo sufría al ver a su amado protegido sobreviviendo con lo mínimo, mientras sus progenitores tenían tanto. Así que, un día, se armó de valor y tocó a la puerta de Narcissa Malfoy.

—Ama, Dobby necesita un momento de su tiempo —dijo con timidez.

La única respuesta que recibió fue la puerta abriéndose ante él. El elfo entró al cuarto con la cabeza agachada, como era apropiado para un sirviente.

—¿Qué quieres? —el tono de Narcissa era frío y cortante.

—Es el niño, ama. Parece estar creciendo tanto que Dobby piensa que sería mejor si usted…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues la mujer se puso de pie y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

—No te atrevas a decir algo más acerca de esa… esa cosa allá abajo. No es preocupación mía y debería considerarse afortunado porque le permitamos quedarse en esta casa. No se mencionará nunca más. ¿Me entendiste, imprudente elfo?

—Sí, ama. Dobby lo siente. Dobby merece arrojarse al arbusto de espinas. Dobby hará eso ahora—. Rápidamente, el elfo trotó fuera del cuarto, en busca del mencionado arbusto.

Momentos después, un castigado y apropiadamente sangrante Dobby regresó a su cuarto cojeando. Draco lo saludó con una sonrisa sin dientes y un títere de calcetín hecho por el elfo.

—Dobby lo siente, joven amo Draco. Su madre no quería saber de usted. Dobby no lo entiende… Usted es especial, aun cuando no pueda hacer magia—. El pequeño caminó tambaleándose hacia el elfo. Todavía estaba aprendiendo las artes de caminar, y le tomaría semanas para poder sostenerse en pie. El elfo lo miró con tristeza. —Dobby se pregunta qué va a pasar cuando sea más grande. No aceptan a _squibs_ en Hogwarts. No aceptan a _squibs_ en ningún lugar de Inglaterra mágica. Podría irse con los _muggles_ , pero Dobby no podrá ir con usted. Los _muggles_ tienen estas cosas llamadas orfanatos, donde los niños como usted, sin padres, van. Podría ser un _muggle_ , pero Dobby no cree que eso sea bueno para usted. Los _muggles_ no entienden la magia, y usted es parte de ello, a pesar de que no sepa hacerlo funcionar—. El niño usó sus manos extendidas para tocar al melancólico elfo en el rostro. Eso ayudó a aliviar el dolor por la bofetada de su madre—. Es usted un niño muy bueno, Draco. Dobby lo ama.

Draco aplaudió y se acomodó en la rodilla del elfo, esperando la historia de costumbre. El elfo suspiró ruidosamente y se acomodó para complacer a su protegido.

—Bueno, amo Draco. Déjeme contarle acerca de un pequeño niño, especial como usted. Su nombre es Harry Potter…

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Yo sé, yo sé, también se me rompió el corazón… ¡No _crucios_ , porfa!

 **Adigium21**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas del traductor:** Les dije que intentaría que fuera más rápido… :D

 _Spoiler alert!_ Igual después de esto sí me van a pegar.

* * *

Con el apoyo de Dobby, Draco ya estaba caminando firmemente para cuando Lucius regresó a la mansión. Sus pequeñas y regordetas piernecitas aprendían a mantener el ritmo con el elfo.

Dobby había quedado fascinado por los eventos que habían envuelto el aparente deceso del Señor Tenebroso. El pequeño Harry Potter había logrado lo que ningún otro mago desarrollado había conseguido, y el elfo se preguntaba qué significaría eso para su pequeño protegido. La vida para un _squib_ parecía mucho más segura, ahora que Voldemort no estaba.

Sin embargo, nada cambió para Draco, excepto que ahora Dobby tenía que encerrar a un niño con movilidad completa por interminables horas. Deseaba con desesperación que hubiera otra forma, pero hasta ahora no había dado con ella. Las cosas mejoraron de pronto cuando Lucius y Narcissa salieron a un largo viaje por Francia. Era su intento de mantenerse alejados de la luz pública mientras los incriminadores juicios a los mortífagos tomaban lugar.

Unas cuantas horas después de su partida, Dobby se atrevió a entrar al salón principal con Draco en los brazos. Los ojos del pequeño estaban como platos por la enormidad de la habitación. Ya se había acostumbrado a su pequeña y lúgubre habitación, y no sabía qué hacer con lo que tenía ante sí.

Unos latidos después, el niño indicó su ansiedad por explorar el lugar, tratando de alejarse del elfo y emitiendo ruidos extraños que bien podrían haber sido palabras en su mente. Dobby le hizo caso y lo puso en el suelo con cuidado. Draco no tardó en investigar sus alrededores tocando todo lo que llamaba su atención. El elfo lo seguía de cerca, para asegurarse de que nada se rompiera por sus inquietas manos.

El salón principal era un asunto suntuoso, con pisos de mármol con patrones y antiguas tapices en las paredes. Ventanas de cristal brillaban bajo la luz del sol de la tarde y el bebé parecía atraído hacia ellas. Dobby se dio cuenta de que Draco nunca había estado en el exterior, por lo que lo llevó de la mano a los cuidados jardines.

Después de varios minutos de incertidumbre, en los que se mantuvo firmemente agarrado de la mano del elfo, Draco se volvió una vivaz bola de energía. Hizo a Dobby padecer mientras corría tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían, a través de la variedad de exóticas plantas que se encontraba en los terrenos. No se hartaba de las vistas y la luz del sol. Dobby lo miró con cariño, sabiendo que para este niño en particular, días como ese estaban contados.

Un par de horas después, el elfo cargó al somnoliento niño adentro. En un ataque de resentimiento poco usual, Dobby llevó al niño al cuarto de bebé que le correspondía por derecho. Lo puso con cuidado en la lujosa cuna y lo envolvió con el edredón. Draco se acomodó rápidamente para su siesta de la tarde. Dobby sonrió con cariño por la conmovedora escena ante él. Por primera vez, todo estaba como debía ser.

En retrospectiva, esa época fue una de las más felices en la vida de Draco y Dobby. Quitando a Lucius y Narcissa, el niño podía correr libremente en su casa por derecho. La carga de Dobby en la cocina se había aligerado considerablemente, y tenía mucho más tiempo libre para dedicárselo al niño. Jugaban juegos simples y miraban las ilustraciones de los libros repujados en oro en la biblioteca de Lucius. Siempre había tiempo para estar afuera y eso lo disfrutaban tanto el niño como el elfo. Dobby había conseguido encontrar viejas túnicas en el ático, que cortó para hacerle a Draco un extenso guardarropa. Se divirtió mucho al encontrar al niño pavoneándose enfrente de un antiguo espejo. El viejo orgullo Malfoy estaba vivo dentro de Draco.

Sabiamente, Dobby mantuvo al niño lejos de la sala de retratos. No sabía si alguno de ellos informaría a Lucius de sus actividades durante su ausencia.

Sin embargo, los retratos no tuvieron oportunidad de traicionarlo, pues los Malfoy regresaron sin avisar, para descubrir a su pequeño hijo durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cuna.

Draco cambió después de eso. Ya no era el niño vivaz y alegre que había sido. Dobby, que había sido severamente castigado y dejado sin comer por casi una semana, nunca descubrió qué le habían hecho. No tenía marcas físicas, pero el elfo estaba familiarizado con los terribles y dolorosos hechizos que no dejaban huella en la víctima. Lo único que sabía era que el pequeño Draco tenía miedo de salir de su funesto cuarto y ya no sonreía, sin importar lo mucho que el elfo tratara de hacerlo feliz.

El niño lloraba por las pesadillas y durante semanas solo bebía un poco de leche. Dobby estaba bastante preocupado, mientras veía cómo su protegido comenzaba a decaer.

Una mañana, el pequeño no despertó. El elfo trató de despertarlo sin conseguirlo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus pequeños labios estaban secos y partidos.

Dobby pasó los siguientes días invocando poción pimentónica de los extensos gabinetes de medicina. Los otros elfos domésticos pasaban a verlo, ofreciéndole caldo de pollo y mantas tibias, pero Draco no reaccionaba.

Para el tercer día, su respiración había disminuido mucho, y los elfos se juntaron para esperar lo peor.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Stay with me, please!_ Aún falta un poco…

 **Adigium21**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas del traductor:** Aquí viene un personaje que queremos mucho… :D

* * *

El elfo estaba frenético por la preocupación. Sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de poner un poco de poción en la boca de Draco. La febril respiración del niño estaba acompañada por un sonido silbante.

—El sonido de la muerte —susurró Ickis. Los otros elfos asintieron.

Dobby se sorbió la nariz y acercó más al niño hacia sí. Draco ni siquiera reaccionó. Tenía un aspecto ojeroso y su pálida piel se veía casi traslúcida. El niño y el elfo estaban acurrucado en el pequeño catre de Draco, mientras que el resto de los elfos estaban llenando cada esquina del cuarto. El niño apretaba con fuerza su amado títere de calcetín.

—Quizá el amo… o el ama —sugirió Krummy.

Draco negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Dobby piensa que ellos le hicieron esto al niño—. Sopló con suavidad los mechones rubios de Draco. —El amo y el ama no quieren al pequeño amo Draco. No les va a importar si está enfermo.

Una ruidosa campana sonó, anunciando que los Malfoy estaban listos para la cena. Dobby le hizo una seña a los demás elfos. Entendía que tenían que seguir con sus trabajos, pero él no iba a dejar a Draco solo. No le importaba si lo castigaban después. El niño valía la pena.

Los otros elfos los dejaron solos, y Dobby acomodó mejor al niño. Draco pesaba casi nada, pero había crecido ya. Iba a ser muy alto cuando creciera. Las cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los grandes ojos del elfo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Krummy entró apresuradamente, casi tropezándose con el catre de Draco.

—¡Dobby! El amo y el ama están cenando con… con el… el profesor de pociones.

Una luz iluminó el demacrado rostro del elfo.

—El amo Severus… él podrá ayudar al amo Draco. Dobby tiene que hacérselo saber.

Krummy asintió y ambos comenzaron a revisar el plan de acción. Iban a necesitar un muy buen plan si querían ayudar al pequeño niño y conservar las cabezas.

XxXxXxXx

Narcissa Malfoy miró con glaciales ojos al invitado de su esposo. Severus Snape estaba muy por debajo de los estándares, tanto de los Malfoy como de los Black. Era el mejor en lo que hacía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenía un antecedente ciertamente plebeyo. Solo había aprobado su presencia en la mansión porque Lucius creía que él podría darles ayuda con su "problema". Desde que el _squib_ había nacido, no había podido quedar embarazada de nuevo, y Lucius comenzaba ya a mirar impacientemente hacia la rama vacía en el tapiz de los Malfoy.

La mujer estaba muy decepcionada de sí misma. No tenía palabras para describir la terrible suerte que habían tenido. Siendo la hermana Black más hermosa y ventajosamente emparejada, las expectativas habían sido altas. Ella _debía_ engendrar un mago poderoso y _sangrepura_ , no una estupidez sin magia.

Unos meses atrás, había oído a los elfos domésticos refiriéndose al _squib_ como Draco. Pensó que era un nombre tonto e inapropiado. Como si el niño fuera a llegar a ser mucho.

Narcissa no tenía problemas con arrojar a Draco fuera de la mansión, una vez que fuera lo suficientemente grande para cuidar de sí mismo. El reto sería mantenerlo en silencio acerca de sus orígenes. Suponía que tendrían que ofrecerle dinero o amenazarlo. Al final de cuentas no podría defenderse, pues los _squibs_ eran unos inútiles.

Un fuerte golpe sorprendió al grupo. Lucius llamó a su elfo sirviente, que les informó, en resumidas cuentas, que un _boggart_ había sido descubierto en una de las repisas de la biblioteca, y que si por favor el amo podría usar su magia de mago para deshacerse de él.

Lucius no estaba complacido, pero procedió a excusarse con su invitado. Había varios volúmenes invaluables en la biblioteca. Severus y Narcissa se quedaron sentados a la mesa.

Minutos después, otro elfo entró al salón y preguntó si el ama Narcissa podría permitirle unos momentos en la cocina, dado que estaban lidiando con una emergencia. Como regla, Narcissa habría castigado al elfo por su audacia, pero estaba en secreto contenta por poderse alejar de su "invitado".

Severus estaba solo a la mesa cuando una callada voz le preguntó si podría por favor venir y ayudar al amo Draco.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Este estuvo un poco más pequeño. _Stay tuned!_

 **Adigium21**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas del traductor:** Continuemos con nuestra historia…

* * *

La imagen que recibió a Severus Snape era una que no olvidaría pronto.

El elfo, Krummy o algo así, lo había dirigido a los niveles más bajos de la mansión, donde se localizaban las cavas de vino. Caminaron frente a la impresionante provisión de los Malfoy, hacia una pequeña puerta de madera escondida en una sombría esquina. Krummy abrió la puerta y el maestro de pociones se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

El pequeño y simple cuarto contaba con algo más que dos decrépitos catres, uno de los cuales era ocupado por un ansioso elfo que sostenía a un niño rubio en los brazos.

Solo recibían luz gracias a las velas, pero Severus reconocía a un Malfoy cuando lo veía.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con frialdad.

Dobby pasó saliva ruidosamente y abrazó a Draco con fuerza. El niño lloriqueó con debilidad.

—Por favor, señor, el amo Draco está muriendo, y usted es el único que puede ayudarlo.

—¿De quién es este niño? ¿Qué le están haciendo?

El elfo alzó la mirada hacia el poderoso maso.

—Es hijo de los amos. Ellos no lo quieren porque no tiene magia. Nos lo dieron para que lo cuidáramos, pero ahora está enfermo y ninguno de nosotros sabe qué hacer. Por favor ayúdelo, amo Snape. Es pequeño e indefenso, y no es su culpa que sea _squib_.

El antiguo mortífago había visto muchas cosas espantosas en su vida, y había cometido bastantes pecados, pero la canallada que estaba ante sí congeló su sangre. Rechazar a tu propia carne y sangre… Esconder su existencia era verdaderamente aberrante. _Squib_ o no, el niño era de ellos y se merecía su reconocimiento. Se merecía una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

—¡Tú! —gritó a Krummy—. Ve arriba y dile a tus amos que algo surgió que necesitaba de mi presencia. Asegúrate de que crean que me he ido. Después, encuentra al que sea más inteligente de ustedes, que claramente no eres tú, y tráelo acá.

—Esa sería Oblina, señor —susurró Krummy.

—Bien, entonces trae a Oblina y apúrate con ello. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Krummy se apresuró, casi golpeándose con la puerta cerrada. Dobby se levantó de donde estaba sentado y acomodó a Draco sobre el catre.

—¿No tiene una cama adecuada?

—El amo Draco ya no cabe en su canasto. Tratamos de conseguir una cama del ático, pero el ama nos descubrió y nos castigó. Dijo que el niño podía dormir en el suelo, que la traía sin cuidado.

Severus frunció el ceño y procedió a transformar el catre en una litera, incluyendo cobijas y sábanas. El elfo puso los ojos como platos. Tapó a su protegido mientras Severus hizo algunas revisiones de la condición del niño con la varita.

—Puede ser… No se atreverían. En un niño mago habría sido brutal pero, en un _squib_ , es inhumano. No tienen magia para contrarrestar los efectos.

El elfo se sorbió la nariz nerviosamente.

—¿Qué sucede, señor?

—No importa. Ve a ver qué les está tomando tanto tiempo. Yo me quedaré con él.

—Draco, señor… Su nombre es Draco.

—Sí, está bien. Me quedaré con Draco.

Dobby asintió y fue a buscar a sus compañeros elfos. Severus presionó el pequeño pecho del niño con una mano, sintiendo su agitado corazón. Se sentía maravillado por el niño ante él. Generaciones tras generaciones de Malfoys y Blacks habían llevado a esto. Draco venía de un verdadero mar de poder y, aun así, no tenía poder alguno. Era la ironía de la vida.

 _Pero…_

Severus sabía de otro niño que había hecho lo que nadie más había sido capaz de realizar. No iba a dejar de lado a alguien más, aunque fuera un squib, sin mirarlo dos veces. Nunca lo haría de nuevo.

XxXxXxXx

Trabajaron hasta el amanecer. Severus había empleado la asistencia de la brillante Oblina y de Ickis, mientras Dobby hizo lo mejor por no estorbar. Los elfos habían conseguido los ingredientes necesarios del mismo laboratorio de pociones de Lucius, así como tres calderos para las preparaciones. Con cuidado, le dieron al niño los resultados de sus labores y se acomodaron para esperar cualquier mejora.

Unos minutos después de las seis, los brillantes ojos plateados se abrieron una vez más y Draco bostezó, inconsciente del sufrimiento que lo había rodeado. Dobby corrió hasta su lado y fue recibido con la singular sonrisa del pequeño. El elfo lo abrazó con alivio y se volteó para mirar al maestro de pociones.

—Gracias, señor.

Severus bufó, restándole importancia. Con un gesto de la mano, conjuró una lista de instrucciones para que los elfos la llevaran a cabo con Draco. El niño necesitaría un régimen de pociones durante los siguientes días, hasta que regresara su fuerza.

Ickis salió del cuarto para informarle a Krummy de la mejora de Draco. Momentos después, vítores salieron de las cocinas. Severus hizo una mueca, sabiendo que los idiotas probablemente habían tenido éxito en despertar a Lucius y Narcissa.

Rápidamente, tomó su capa y se preparó para salir, antes de que su presencia fuera notada. Tendría que encontrar la visitar la mansión de nuevo, pues Draco necesitaría alguna revisión secundaria, y no iba a alejarse de lo que acababa de aprender ese día.

Severus vivía con el conocimiento de que ya había condenado a un niño. No estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Adigium21**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas del traductor:** Hay notas de Jillian al final de este capítulo…

* * *

El sol de la tarde brillaba con fuerza a través de los ventanales. Dobby estaba en la tercera hora de pulir la extensa colección de plata que la casa alojaba. Aún tenía que llevar su último servicio de té, antes de poder tomarse un pequeño descanso para revisar a Draco. Esperaba que Krummy hubiera recordado darle de almorzar. Krummy era un buen amigo, pero era un poco distraído y bastante torpe algunas veces. Oblina e Ickis habían sido asignados a sus propias tareas de limpieza del otro lado de la mansión, y estarían tan presionados de tiempo como Dobby (1). El ama casi no le asignaba tareas a Krummy, más allá de desmalezar los jardines, porque era muy probable que rompiera cualquier cosa que tomara. Eso enojaba mucho al ama, pero no se podía cambiar. Era la forma del elfo, aunque era muy gentil con Draco. De hecho, todos los elfos lo eran con el pequeño. Su experiencia cercana con la muerte había hecho que todos notaran lo mucho que lo querían. Todos, excepto sus padres.

El ama Narcissa estaba particularmente irritable esos días. No había podido concebir otro bebé desde el amo Draco, y eso había sido hacía más de tres años. Dobby habría pensado que eso la llevaría a apreciar al hijo que sí tuvo, pero sucedió lo opuesto. Se había vuelto aún más amargada con el niño. Cuando fuera que hablaba acerca de él, escupía la palabra " _squib_ " con tanto veneno que hacía que Dobby temblara.

Afortunadamente, el pequeño Draco había evitado su ira, pues todos los elfos se aseguraron de que estuviera fuera de su camino cuando hacía sus rondas diarias de revisión en las áreas del personal y la cocina.

Excepto esa vez…

Había sido hacía algunos meses, cuando Draco tenía dos años y medio. Como todo niño saludable, era activo y enérgico. Dobby no podía dejarlo confinado a su oscuro cuarto, así que él y otros elfos habían puesto un encantamiento de ocultamiento en el jardín de hierbas, localizado detrás de la cocina, y lo habían dejado correr por ahí. Draco estaba extático y, pronto, él y sus juguetes favoritos (hechos por los elfos) habían hecho del jardín su área de juegos favorita. Todo había ido muy bien por unos días, hasta que el ama había decidido entrar a la cocina sin avisar y había sentido el encantamiento. Rápidamente, lo deshizo y maldijo a los elfos por usar su magia sin su permiso. La mujer era lista, así que sabía a quién estaban tratando de ocultar. Dobby había sido alertado de lo que estaba pasando y se apareció directamente en el área. Llegó a tiempo para encontrarse con una imagen bastante escalofriante. Narcissa había encontrado al niño jugando inocentemente y había usado un _Incendio_ en sus adorados juguetes. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Draco, pero había visto a su madre a los ojos azules sin vacilar. Los orbes grises tenían una combinación de miedo e ira que Dobby nunca había visto en Draco. Su madre respondió estrellándolo contra el árbol más cercano con un movimiento de su varita, para después dejarlo con un encantamiento petrificante por horas. Dobby había tratado de consolar al pequeño, pero la pérdida de movilidad lo había asustado profundamente.

Había llegado la noche para cuando Draco estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado como para tomar unas cucharadas de leche con miel. El niño había quedado desconsolado por su pérdida, y pasarían días antes de que pudiera caminar de nuevo sin cojear. Afortunadamente, el amo Severus había pasado por la mansión para darle a Narcissa otra variación de la poción de fertilidad. Como era rutina, conseguía regresar a los espacios de los elfos después de salir oficialmente de la mansión. Descubrió a Dobby preocupado por la condición de Draco y le administró una poción calmante al pequeño. Una vez que estuvo sereno, el hombre pudo erradicar los efectos del maleficio. Draco le habría agradecido al maestro de pociones abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando en su túnica. El usualmente reticente profesor había respondido con un extraño abrazo. Una vez más, había sido movido por el aprieto del pequeño niño.

Dobby comenzó a expresar su agradecimiento, para ser callado por un gesto de Severus.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme. El niño no tiene la culpa de su condición y los prejuicios de sus padres.

—Entonces, ¿usted no piensa como ellos?

Severus fulminó con la mirada al ofensivo elfo.

—Por supuesto que no. En este mundo hay un lugar para todos, incluyendo magos, _squibs_ y _muggles_. Solo espero que la decisión que tomé sea la correcta.

—¿A qué se refiere, amo Severus?

—Durante los últimos años, Narcissa Malfoy ha estado religiosamente ingiriendo pequeñas dosis de un muy potente anticonceptivo. La dosis que tome hoy la dejará infértil permanentemente.

—Entonces, el amo Draco…

—Será el único heredero. Es la única forma en la que podrá ser protegido, así como también la única razón por la que le han permitido quedarse en esta casa. En cuanto tuvieran otro hijo, lo habrían arrojado a la calle, sin oportunidades para siquiera reclamar lo que por nacimiento le pertenece. ¿Cuál sería, entonces, su destino? No… Es mejor que permanezca aquí, donde al menos hay esperanza de que pase.

—Pero, amo, esperaba que se lo llevara con usted una vez que ya fuera más grande.

—Vivo en Hogwarts nueve meses del año. No hay lugar para Draco ahí. Sería ridiculizado por su falta de magia. No, la mansión es la única opción para Draco. Algún día, él será el amo.

Las palabras de Severus tenían un dejo de finalidad. El elfo solamente asintió, pero sabía que no había una protección real ante el destino.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Vamos a saltarnos algunos años para el siguiente capítulo. Quiero ver a un Draco ligeramente mayor, porque ahí es donde realmente comienzan las cosas. Tengo la sensación de que Lucius no va a aceptar no tener a un heredero Malfoy apropiado.

 **Notas del traductor:**

(1) Hasta donde vamos en la historia, no se ha especificado bien el género de ninguno de los elfos, dado que en inglés el género es algo más "trivial". Sin embargo, les puedo decir que Oblina es hembra y Krummy e Ickis son machos. Ya revisé ;)

* * *

 **Adigium21**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notas de la autora:** Las cosas empeoran para Draco y el plan de Severus puede no funcionar a final de cuentas.

* * *

Draco amaba la magia. Quedaba embelesado por hasta los hechizos más simples hechos por los elfos domésticos, así como los pocos trucos divertidos con los que Dobby lo complacía. Cuando Severus llegaba, Draco le rogaba y hacía un mohín para convencerlo de hacer una transformación básica en su presencia. El severo profesor de pociones accedía a regañadientes a los deseos del encantador granuja, y se encontraba frecuentemente convirtiendo utensilios en soldados movibles de plomo y cosas por el estilo.

La otra actividad favorita de Draco era aprender acerca de las criaturas mágicas. Se sentía tan entusiasta que Dobby estaba convencido de que el niño podría vender su alma por estar cara a cara con un caballo alado, o una quimera, o hasta con un aburrido escarbato, pero eso parecía muy poco probable considerando su situación actual. Aparte de los gnomos de jardín y los elfos, Draco no se había encontrado con alguna otra criatura mágica.

Cuando Draco cumplió cinco años, el amo Severus le regaló un conjunto de libros para niños, que le enseñarían a leer y escribir. El niño había quedado tan prendado de inmediato por las imágenes que se movían y hablaban que había pasado cada minuto posible con los libros. Dobby lo acompañaba cuando podía y, juntos, practicaban su escritura usando una de las viejas plumas de Lucius. Los garabatos resultantes y las torcidas líneas fueron bien alabadas por niño y elfo por igual.

Dejando eso de lado, no era mucho lo que Dobby podía enseñarle al amo Draco. Sin embargo, el niño había hecho costumbre el seguirlo mientras completaba sus tareas. Varias veces, Draco se ofrecía a ayudarlo, por lo que se podía ver al verdadero heredero de los Malfoy barriendo (a su modo) los numerosos salones de la mansión. Dobby se sentía muy culpable por ello, pero se mostraba reticente a hacer que el niño se detuviera, pues parecía estar muy feliz de poder ayudar. Los otros elfos alababan su voluntad y alegre disposición. El pequeño se henchía con sus palabras amables y sus cuidados.

Conforme Draco se hacía más alto y más fuerte, la esperanza de sus padres por tener otro hijo se desvanecían en el aire. Narcissa había consumido sin cansancio poción tras poción, con vanas esperanzas de poder proveer un heredero aceptable al apellido Malfoy. Cuando por fin Severus le informó que su caso estaba fuera de su alcance, la mujer se había encerrado en sus habitaciones, saliendo cuatro días después por insistencia de Lucius. El amo de la mansión estaba verdaderamente consternado por cómo se habían dado las cosas. Esa era la primera vez que la familia Malfoy no tenía un sucesor, y eso era intolerable para un hombre en su posición, con una obligación por cumplir.

Uno no podía especular sobre lo que sucedía en la calculadora mente de Lucius Malfoy. Parecía distante, frio y muy ausente de su hogar. Solía desaparecerse de la mansión muy temprano y regresar hasta después de la medianoche, casi todos los días. Eso duró semanas, para preocupación de Narcissa. La mujer, usualmente serena y compuesta, andaba por la casa como si una gran ansiedad la consumiera. Los elfos y Draco, sabiamente, se mantenían fuera de su camino.

Varios meses después del pronunciamiento de Severus, y durante una cena generosa y bien atendida, Lucius Malfoy reveló que había adoptado oficialmente al antiguo Theodore Nott, ahora Theodore Nott Malfoy, como su único heredero. Nott padre se notaba extático por su hijo, por el golpe de suerte que había conseguido, sabiendo que Theodore acababa de entrar a uno de los escalones más altos de la sociedad _sangre pura_. Por más impresionante que fuera el apellido Nott, palidecía en comparación con el de Lucius Malfoy.

—Bien hecho, hijo.

El chico le regresó la sonrisa a su padre biológico. Entendía que todo lo que lo rodeaba sería algún día suyo, así como una inmensurable influencia y rango. Por consecuencia, dejar su hogar para ir a la mansión no lo entristecía. Su viudo padre solía dejarse llevar por sentimentalidades baratas, así como por recuerdos inútiles de su tiempo a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Aunque Theodore era muy joven, no le veía el sentido a ninguna, y sabía que Malfoy sentía lo mismo.

Narcissa estaba lívida y en silencio, bajo la especulativa mirada de los miembros femeninos de la cena. Para ella, eso era un golpe muy fuerte, pues significaba su fracaso en cumplir su rol. Hasta su hermana despreciada, Andrómeda, había conseguido tener una hija sana con su esposo hijo de _muggles_. Eso no le iba bien a la hermana Black más orgullosa.

Algunos metros más allá, en la cocina, su único hijo trabajaba felizmente codo a codo con sus cuidadores elfos. No era consciente de que su destino acababa ya de ser decidido por él.

* * *

~TBC~

 **Adigium21**


	8. Capítulo 8

En menos de un mes, Theodore ya se había puesto cómodo en casa. Había reclamado la espaciosa ala este, con sus techos pintados al fresco y muebles antiguos e invaluables para sí. Lucius había proveído a su hijo adoptado con una más que generosa mesada semanal, así como un extenso conjunto de ropa de diseñador, que rozaba en lo absurdo. Cuando el niño expresó su interés en el Quidditch, Lucius respondió regalándole un par de escobas de carrera de última generación. El chico acompañaba frecuentemente al hombre, cuando iba a visitar a sus conocidos o asociados de negocios. Pronto, el mundo mágico se acostumbró al heredero Malfoy oficial.

Mientras tanto, el verdadero heredero Malfoy continuaba su modesta existencia. Los elfos le habían dicho que tenían un nuevo amo, que vivía en los cuartos hermosos y coloridos que Draco amaba. El amo solo era unos meses mayor que él pero, algún día, tomaría el lugar del hombre alto al que Draco le temía tanto. Esto parecía ser algo bueno para el niño. Se preguntaba si el otro chico algún día consideraría compartir sus juguetes con él, pues el rubio no tenía muchos y ninguno era tan maravilloso como aquellos que había visto cargar a los elfos. Era muy penoso como para preguntar y Dobby le había dicho que se mantuviera alejado del amo Theodore. Draco no entendía por qué, pero sabía lo suficiente como para escuchar al elfo.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, un encuentro entre ellos no podía prevenirse. Draco había estado jugando en el jardín de hierbas una mañana cuando alcanzó a ver una escoba zumbando sobre él. Con cuidado, el niño puso sus tres soldados de plomo y miró, fascinado, cómo su nuevo amo aterrizaba con gracia frente a él.

—¡Oye! ¿Quién eres tú?

Draco bajó la mirada y adoptó la postura de Dobby cuando se dirigía a cualquiera de los Malfoy.

—Mi nombre es Draco… amo Theodore. Por favor, discúlpeme si lo molesté.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Theodore, incrédulo.

—Sí, señor, duermo junto a las botellas en la cava. Solo vengo aquí a jugar un rato, pero ahora iré de vuelta adentro.

El niño miró con desprecio a los desaliñados soldados.

—Pero, ¿quién eres? ¿Estás relacionado con mi padre?

Draco negó la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No, señor. No soy un Malfoy. Solo vivo aquí con Dobby y los otros elfos—. Alzó la mirada con orgullo. —Yo ayudo en las tareas.

Theodore estaba intrigado. No había oído que existiera otro niño viviendo en la mansión, y éste se era extremadamente parecido a Lucius y Narcissa. Estaba a punto de continuar sus preguntas cuando la sombra de Lucius Malfoy apareció ante ambos niños.

—Theodore. ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de dirigirte a los inferiores? —Su tono duro sorprendió a los jóvenes.

—Pero, señor, no sabía quién era. Dice que vive aquí. Pensé que podría ser parte de su familia.

Lucius arrugó su aguileña nariz con disgusto.

—Difícilmente. Esto, Theodore, es un repulsivo _squib_. No se merece tu atención.

Draco se veía destruido y su mirada descendió de nuevo. El odio en la voz de Lucius lo hizo temblar por completo. Sin quererlo, había molestado al amo de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, amo Lucius. No era mi intención molestar —dijo en voz baja.

Theodore miró calculadoramente al niño. Notó la miserable expresión de Draco y la vergüenza en sus ojos, que eran del mismo tono que los de su padre adoptivo. En ese momento, supo por qué había sido aceptado en la familia Malfoy en primer lugar.

El indefenso niño ante él era hijo de Lucius y Narcissa mas no su heredero, y su mera existencia lo hacía muy peligroso. Ahí supo que necesitaba deshacerse de Draco.

Por otro lado, el pequeño rubio se veía como un escarabajo en una pegajosa telaraña. Quería correr hacia Dobby, pero el elfo le había enseñado que no debía ser grosero, en especial con los dueños de la mansión. Así que estaba atorado ahí, sintiéndose muy pequeño e inferior bajo el escrutinio del severo hombre.

Theodore sabía que su siguiente movimiento era decisivo. Imitó la mirada de Lucius y se aproximó al _squib_ tembloroso. Puso si mano en el delgado hombro del otro niño y lo empujó hacia el suelo con crueldad. Draco cayó de rodillas y alzó la mirada hacia su agresor, con el dolor marcando sus facciones. Lucius asintió hacia Theodore, aprobando su acción.

—Exacto, así es como siempre debes lidiar con los que están debajo de nosotros.

Lo dejaron en el suelo, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Apenas controlando sus manos, recogió sus soldados y caminó hacia la casa. Supo entonces que su nuevo amo no sería su amigo, y definitivamente no iba a querer compartir ninguno de sus juguetes.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

El siguiente capítulo avanzará cuatro años y por fin tendremos a Draco conociendo a Harry. ¿"El niño que vivió" encontrará a Draco digno de su atención? ¿O el pobre Draco continuará solo y sin amigos, a excepción de los elfos domésticos? Manténganse conectados y gracias a los que están comentando.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Casi me da algo cuando veo sufrir a mi hermoso rubio… *se esconde para llorar a gusto*

 **Adigium21**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notas de traductor:** Hay notas de Jillian al final de este capítulo…

* * *

 _Cuatro años después…_

Harry Potter miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la plataforma 9 ¾, tal como lo indicaba el boleto que tenía en la mano. Hasta ahora, no había tenido suerte y la plataforma se mantenía elusiva, en la estridente cacofonía de King's Cross. Su gigante compañero no le había avisado sobre esa parte del viaje, y no podía evitar sentirse un poco ansioso. Todo era tan extraño a partir de entonces, pero se consolaba con el saber que era un mago capaz de hacer la más maravillosa magia. Por once largos años, le habían hecho sentir insignificante, pero ahora, su visión de sí mismo había sido completamente transformada. Era un mago. Qué increíblemente maravillosa sería su vida desde ese momento.

Eso era, claro, si lograba encontrar la ruta a Hogwarts.

Harry pensó por un segundo. Hagrid le había dicho que no era el único que se dirigiría a la escuela de magia, por lo que esperaba encontrarse con algunos otros estudiantes de Hogwarts pronto.

El chico revisó la multitud, buscando posibles compañeros. Suponía que quien fuera que estuviera cargando una lechuza en su equipaje sería un compañero mago. Sus verdes ojos se posaron en un chico solo a unos cuantos metros, luchando por cargar lo que parecía ser un gigante baúl negro con una cresta dorada en el frente. Junto a él, un búho real descansaba cómodamente en su jaula, indiferente al padecer de su cuidador. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

El chico se veía de su edad, con una plasta de cabello rubio platinado enmarañado, que cubría sus ojos. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros similares a los que traía Harry, pero los suyos se veían más andrajosos. Una camiseta gris descolorida y unos zapatos deportivos harapientos completaban el conjunto. Su apariencia calmó la ansiedad de Harry un poco. No sería el único chico en la escuela que se vería como un caso para la caridad.

—Hola.

El chico saltó y casi tiró su carga. Consiguió estabilizarse a tiempo y, con destreza, puso la pesada caja en el suelo frente a él. Manteniendo baja la mirada, hizo una profunda reverencia.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, amo?

—¿Qué? No soy tu… No, no soy eso. Solo quería saber si sabías cómo llegar a la plataforma de Hogwarts.

Draco se veía aliviado. Señaló una columna entre las plataformas nueve y diez.

—Este es el segundo año en Hogwarts del amo Theodore. Lo he visto entrar por esa columna, así que sé que está conectada a la plataforma del expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿No eres alumno?

Draco sonrió suavemente.

—No, señor, yo no soy un mago.

—¿No lo eres? Entonces, ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto?

—Soy un _squib_ , señor. Sirvo a los Malfoy y a su heredero Theodore Nott.

—¿Qué es eso? No conozco esa palabra.

—Significa que no tengo magia. No puedo hacer hechizo alguno.

—No lo entiendo. ¿No eso te haría un _muggle_? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No funciona así, señor —dijo suavemente. —Es un poco difícil de explicar.

Harry sonrió, avergonzado.

—Perdona si estoy siendo grosero. Es solo que todo esto es nuevo para mí, y no lo puedo evitar. Debería haberme presentado primero. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

Draco puso los ojos plateados como platos.

—Señor, entonces, ¿usted es "El niño que vivió"? Dobby siempre me ha contado historias sobre lo que le hizo a Ya—Sabe—Quién, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a conocerlo.

Harry todavía no se acostumbraba a la atención, por lo que se sonrojó apropiadamente.

—En realidad, no recuerdo mucho y, hasta que Hagrid me contó, no sabía nada acerca de ser un mago, o de mis padres, o de Voldemort. Todo parece tan irreal.

Draco sonrió con amabilidad.

—Entiendo, señor. Este mundo debe ser extraño para alguien que no creció en él. Yo apenas salgo de la mansión de mi amo, y cuando lo hago, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco abrumado.

—¿Tienes un amo? ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa del otro chico se oscureció un poco.

—No tengo familia, señor. Los Malfoy me permiten quedarme en su casa y servirles hasta donde mi capacidad me lo permite. Es muy amable de su parte. De otro modo, estaría viviendo en las calles.

—¿No vas a la escuela?

—No, señor. No hay necesidad de ello. Lo único para lo que soy bueno es para ser un sirviente. Ya sé serlo, así que para mí, recibir educación no tendría sentido. Sé leer y escribir y eso es suficiente para mi posición.

—Pero eso no es correcto. ¿Y qué si quisieras ser algo más?

—Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, una entrecortada y aristocrática voz sorprendió a ambos chicos.

—Eso es poco probable. Draco sabe que es un asqueroso _squib_ , que tuvo la suerte de haber sido acogido por mi familia. Es demasiado tonto como para esperar por algo mejor.

Theodore se aproximó a Harry y se plantó enfrente del chico. Draco bajó la cabeza y esperó.

—Yo soy Malfoy. Theodore Nott Malfoy, y entiendo que tú eres Harry Potter. Ansiaba conocerte y, afortunadamente, llegué aquí a tiempo. No querrás que se te vea asociándote con el tipo equivocado de personas. Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

Estiró la mano para estrechar la de Harry, pero el chico no la aceptó.

—Creo que puedo reconocer quién es el tipo equivocado por mi cuenta, gracias —dijo tranquilamente (1).

—Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Potter —dijo lentamente. —A menos que seas un poco más cordial, terminarás como tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Si te juntas con basura como este _squib_ , se te pegará el olor.

Harry se giró hacia Draco.

—Yo no pienso que él sea basura, o un tipo equivocado de persona. Lo que está mal es el hecho de que tu familia no le permita acceder a una educación. No es un esclavo, y lo que están haciendo es criminal.

Theodore bufó desagradablemente.

—El _squib_ no necesita educación para fregar los pisos. Además, no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, Potter—. Se dirigió a su sirviente. —Te está tomando demasiado tiempo cargar ese carro. ¿Acaso nunca puedes hacer nada bien?

Draco se sonrojó y retomó sus esfuerzos frenéticamente, mientras Theodore se alejaba caminando. Harry notó que las manos del rubio estaban temblando, por lo que apoyó su mano en el hombro del otro chico. El _squib_ se quebró, llorando.

—No entiendo por qué continúa haciéndome sentir mal, después de todos estos años. Sé que no valgo nada, pero eso no significa que no lo intente. Sí lo hago, pero nada es lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

—Eso no es verdad, Draco. Te llamas Draco, ¿verdad? No es cierto que no vales nada, y no dejes que traten de convencerte de eso. Escucha, sé que apenas nos conocimos, pero me sentiría en verdad honrado si aceptaras ser mi amigo —dijo "El niño que vivió", mientras estiraba la mano.

Draco alzó la mirada, sorprendido. No tenía amigos, si no contaba a los elfos y al amo Severus. Ser amigo de Harry Potter era más de lo que habría soñado. Sonriendo, a pesar de las lágrimas, estrechó con fuerza la mano que le ofrecía.

—Sí, Harry.

Y solo así, comenzó.

~TBC~

* * *

(1) Hasta donde recuerdo, este intercambio de palabras sucede entre Draco y Harry en la película, mas no en el libro. No tomé la frase directo del doblaje de la película, sino que hice mi propia interpretación.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, esta es mi interpretación del intercambio entre Harry y el Draco "canon". ¿Nott consiguió la suficiente cantidad de petulancia Malfoy? Gracias por sus comentarios, mientras esta historia por fin comienza. Las cosas comenzarán a moverse un poco más rápido a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Sean honestas(os)… ¿Alguien pensó que Harry sería un infeliz con _squib_ Draco? ¡Por Merlín! Potter será lo que quieran, pero siempre será amable con los que otros desprecian… *se va a abrazar a Harry y Draco*

 **Adigium21**


	10. Capítulo 10

Con una alegría poco característica en él, Draco entró a la cocina de la mansión, en busca de su cuidador elfo. Sin poder encontrarlo, se movió hacia la escalera que lo llevaba a la cava, donde su cuarto se localizaba.

Dobby estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a su cama. Alrededor de él, había una multitud de botas de cuero esperando a ser pulidas con el trapo que tenía el elfo en la mano. Alzó la mirada y sonrió a ver a su encargado de vuelta de la estación de tren, sano y salvo. Siempre se preocupaba cuando Draco salía de la mansión, aun cuando fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, para atender las necesidades de sus amos cuando se aventuraban al Londres _muggle_ y no podían llevarse al elfo.

—¡Dobby! La cosa más fantástica sucedió. Conocí a Harry Potter.

—¿En serio, amo Draco? Esas son las más maravillosas noticias. ¿Fue bueno con usted?

—Oh, sí. No le importó que yo no fuera mago, y dijo que quería ser mi amigo aun después de que el amo Theodore le dijo que yo era basura. No estrechó su mano, pero sí estrechó la mía. ¡La mía, Dobby! "El niño que vivió" estrechó mi mano como si fuéramos iguales. —El rubio estaba brillando de la emoción.

—Oh, amo Draco. Dobby está muy feliz por usted.

Draco asintió con entusiasmos y le sonrió al elfo de oreja a oreja. Dobby miró a su protegido con cariño en los grandes ojos. El joven Draco, que vivía en ese lúgubre cuarto entre desechos y cosas rotas, y nunca se quejaba o se volvía amargado. El pobre Draco, a quien la magia se le había negado, por fin había experimentado un momento perfecto de magia pura. Era algo hermoso de ver, y Dobby estaba contento.

Segundos después, el humor del squib se nubló un poco, cuando se hizo consciente de su realidad.

—Pero luego tuvo que irse a Hogwarts con el amo Theodore y yo me quedé en la estación. Va a aprender toda clase de brillantes hechizos. Dijo que me va a escribir, pero no sé si vaya a tener tiempo, y si así sucede, ¿qué podría responderle? Dobby, yo no sé cosa alguna.

—No diga eso, amo Draco. Hay muchas cosas que usted sabe.

Draco sonrió con amargura y tomó el trapo para pulir de la mano del elfo. Comenzó con el par más cercano de botas.—O sea, como limpiar y cocinar y cosas así. Sé todas esas cosas, Dobby, pero ninguna podría interesar a alguien como Harry. Él es tan listo y astuto. Pudo entrar a la plataforma después de que le describí la forma en la que otros lo hacían. Yo nunca lo he hecho, pero él lo entendió a la primera. El amo Theodore lo intentó dos veces antes de poder hacerlo en su primer año, e incluso ahora no puede entrar sin cerrar los ojos, pero Harry no tuvo miedo. Es tan valiente, Dobby. Desearía poder ser así.

El elfo le sonrió al niño con calidez. Su Draco tenía tanto cariño por dar que era difícil mantenerlo contenido. Era verdaderamente doloroso que viviera una vida donde era constantemente menospreciado y ridiculizado por algo que no podía controlar. Dobby veía que, desafortunadamente, eso había resultado en rasgos de inseguridad que manchaban cada interacción del niño, aun en los confines de la mansión.

—Me dio esto —dijo el rubio, y sacó una elegante pluma de águila de su bolsillo, —y me hizo prometerle que la usaría para escribirle. Podemos hacer un poco de tinta, y el amo Lucius tira pergamino en el que solo ha escrito una o dos líneas, y olvida usar _Incendio_ en ellos. Voy a tener una carta lista para él, y así Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, se la pueda llevar de vuelta cuando venga.

—Esa es una gran idea, amo Draco. Puede empezar ahora; yo terminaré las botas del amo.

—No, Dobby, no me molesta. Además, tengo que pensar qué es lo que voy a escribir. No quiero que piense mal de mí.

—Solo sea usted mismo, y a él le gustará mucho más —le aseguró el elfo.

Draco sonrió con timidez y continuó su tarea.

Oblina la elfina fue la primera que notó que había algo diferente en Draco. Había un cierto brillo en el niño, mientras completaba sus tareas. Pronto, los otros elfos se dieron cuenta de que tenía mucho que ver con las frecuentes entregas que hacía una hermosa lechuza blanca, que bajaba hacia Draco cuando estaba arreglando el jardín. Después de insistirle un poco, Dobby reveló que estaba recibiendo cartas del mismísimo Harry Potter. Los elfos quedaron sumamente impresionados y felices por el niño. Le prometieron a Dobby que no revelarían el secreto a los Malfoy.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y Draco comenzó a sentir un apego emocional al "Niño que vivió". Supo de todas las maravillosas cosas que Harry estaba experimentando en Hogwarts, en especial de las amistades que había hecho. Conoció a Ron y Hermione a través de las muy detalladas descripciones incluidas en las cartas. Rio con las artísticas representaciones del moreno de cada uno de sus profesores, en especial del profesor Snape. Draco tenía que admitir que se parecía al original en gran medida. Draco sintió la felicidad de volar por primera vez y el resentimiento hacia los engañosos Slytherins y su líder Theodore, mientras trataban de hacer tropezar a los Gryffindors en cada momento.

Por su parte, Harry también esperaba las respuestas de Draco con mucho entusiasmo. Comenzó a apreciar sus observaciones agudas y a veces enternecedoras del mundo que lo rodeaba. Escribía del fuerte lazo que lo unía con los elfos, así como de las veces que había sufrido la ira de Lucius. Una carta en particular hablaba solo de su ama Narcissa, y cómo parecía tan infeliz y sola. Draco quería hacer algo lindo para ella, pero sabía que la mujer sentía repulsión al verlo. Harry admiraba la fuerza de Draco, al encarar tanta adversidad. Ser mago y saber que sus padres lo amaban le había dado a Harry una fuerza interior que evitaba que se derrumbara bajo el estrés. Draco no tenía ninguna de las dos, pero también era un sobreviviente, y hasta podría decirse que sin heridas.

Después de un tiempo llegaron las vacaciones, y Harry le informó a Draco que pasaría la Navidad en casa de su amigo Ron, y que si lo podía ver ahí. Draco, que regularmente pasaba las Navidades en la cocina, compartiendo sobras con los elfos, quedó completamente anonadado por la posibilidad de ver a Harry una vez más.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Mi corazón fue feliz con este capítulo… Y sí, yo también puse cara de "What?" con el último párrafo, pero estará bonito…

 **Adigium21**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notas del traductor:** Hay notas de Jillian al final del capítulo…

Sólo le tomó unos segundos a Molly Weasley para que sus instintos maternales actuaran en respuesta al jovencito ante ella. Aunque era predeciblemente tímido, la apariencia física de Draco revelaba las minucias de una vida muy difícil. Harry le había contado de antemano acerca de las circunstancias del chico, pero la señora Weasley no había comprendido las implicaciones hasta que lo vio. El rostro del niño era delgado y dominado por sus ojos gris oscuro, con ligeras sombras bajo ellos. Era muy pálido y, cuando estrechó la mano que le ofrecía, la mujer pudo sentir la piel seca y trabajada. La apariencia desaliñada del chico, junto con su desordenado cabello rubio, hizo que su corazón se encogiera con tristeza. Draco llevaba un suéter irregular y unos pantalones deslavados, junto con unos antiguos zapatos deportivos que hasta los Weasley habrían mandado al bote de la basura.

Aun así, tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro y no puedo evitar regresarle el gesto, mientras sus ojos recibían la acogedora atmósfera de la Madriguera. Estaba segura de que no estaba impresionado por la belleza de su casa, pues vivía en una mansión, pero era obvio que la encontraba de su agrado. Para cuando se fue, Molly entendió que lo que el niño ansiaba era el calor de una familia.

Lo que era implícito era que Draco quería a Harry. El niño le había mandado a Draco un _traslador_ que lo llevó directamente a la entrada de la casa de los Weasley. El rubio no lo había visto desde que se conocieran en King's Cross, por lo que, cuando sus ojos se ubicaron en el otro chico, revelaron una intensa alegría y gusto. Harry también se veía contento, pero mucho más reservado, que el ansioso rubio. Molly reparó en que no podría ser de otro modo. En Hogwarts, Harry había hecho amigos, mientras que Draco, enterrado en la mansión Malfoy, estaba muy solo.

El chico llevaba una gran caja blanca, llena de bizcochos de Navidad que había horneado él mismo. Molly y los demás le agradecieron profundamente y comenzaron a probar los esfuerzos de Draco con entusiasmo. Por su parte, el chico sonrió con orgullo. No tenía nada que dar, así que usó sus pocas habilidades para su provecho. Dobby le había dicho que sabían incluso más deliciosos que los que había hecho para los Malfoy en el pasado.

Cuando se sentaron para la tradicional cena, los padres Weasley se miraron entre ellos, entendiendo el asunto. Era demasiado obvio. Cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises con unas pequeñas marcas negras en los irises, que los hacían verse mucho más profundos. Draco tenía la aguileña nariz de su padre y los labios delgados pero carnosos de su madre. Eran sus tranquilos modos y la modesta luz en sus ojos los que contradecían la naturaleza Malfoy. Sin embargo, tanto Molly como Arthur sabían con certeza que ese hijo le pertenecía a Lucius y Narcissa.

Un hijo _squib_.

Para casi todas las familias, el nacimiento de un hijo así habría sido causa de un poco de decepción. Había muy pocos caminos abiertos para aquellos que no tenían magia, y la mayoría terminaban como cuidadores o asistentes, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, los _squibs_ eran parte de la sociedad mágica, y eran aceptados como tal. Muchos escogían vivir en el mundo _muggle_ , pero también se daban el tiempo de conectarse con sus familias. Estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía en ambos mundos y, en ocasiones, ayudaban a los magos cuando era necesario, como era el caso de la confiable agente de Dumbledore, Arabella Figg.

Lo que los Malfoy habían hecho, al esconder a su hijo, era criminal y humano. Molly, que nunca había pensado mucho en la terrible familia, estaba muy disgustada, por lo que trató de ser lo más amable posible con el pobre niño.

Como era usual, la cena de Navidad fue un evento mitad festivo, mitad alborotado.

—Draco, querido, ¿gustarías un poco más? —La señora Weasley miró con amabilidad al chico, que estaba terminándose con entusiasmo su porción de budín navideño. Draco sonrió cuando Molly rellenó su plato con un movimiento de su varita.

Harry y los chicos más jóvenes de los Weasley ya habían terminado de comer, y estaban planeando un improvisado juego de Quidditch. Ginny dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza y fue a recostarse hasta que su madre pudiera encontrar la poción correcta. Arthur y los chicos más grandes se habían retirado a la sala de estar. Solo la señora Weasley y Draco quedaban en la mesa. El niño se terminó la segunda porción de budín y comenzó a limpiar la mesa, mientras Molly iba a buscar la poción. Cuando regresó, el chico ya estaba ocupado lavando expertamente los platos.

—No tienes que hacer eso, Draco querido. Eres un invitado en nuestra casa —dijo con calidez.

—No me molesta. Soy muy bueno para quitar las manchas, incluso sin magia —dijo, señalando un plato que ya estaba secándose en el escurridor.

Molly parpadeó varias veces.

—Gracias, querido. Hasta con hechizos, yo no puedo remover todas las manchas.

XxXxXxXx

Una hora después, el juego de Quidditch estaba en su punto máximo, y se habían usado hechizos para iluminar el área sobre el jardín de los Weasley. Bill, Charlie y Percy se habían unido, mientras Draco y Ginny vitoreaban a los jugadores con entusiasmo.

El señor y la señora Weasley estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, discutiendo acerca del joven _squib_.

—Arthur, no puedo soportar la idea de regresar a ese niño con esa gente. Creo que deberíamos quedárnoslo. Estará a salvo y será amado.

El señor Weasley dio un suspiro, pero asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que es complicado. Pero es un niño, no un escarbato perdido que podemos acoger. Supongo que podríamos alertar al ministerio…

—Pero sabes cómo lidian con _squibs_ no queridos. Lo mandarán a un orfanato. Incluso lo podrían mandar a uno _muggle_. Draco ha crecido con magia, y sería cruel arrebatarlo de este mundo —dijo Molly, horrorizada por la idea.

—Oh, cariño. Entonces, me temo que nuestras manos están atadas. Es bueno que tenga una conexión con Harry, y podemos estar al tanto de su situación a través de él. Déjame pensar en una forma de sacarlo de esa casa sin echarnos encima al ministerio o a un furioso Lucius.

La señora Weasley tenía que aceptar que esa era la mejor forma de actuar.

XxXxXxXx

Harry había visto la _snitch_ en una pendiente hacia abajo. Con los reflejos naturales de buscador activados, llevó su escoba hacia el suelo antes de que Bill la viera también.

Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, cuando una pálida mano se estiró al mismo tiempo que la suya. Harry envolvió la mano de Draco con la suya, y ambos niños quedaron sorprendidos por la inesperada descarga que recorrió sus cuerpos.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra que les guste esta pequeña desviación de historia/personaje para Draco. Siempre he creído que la crianza es lo que hace a una persona, y Dobby es mucho mejor maestro que Lucius Malfoy. Hizo de Draco una buena persona que pronto mostrará su valor verdadero. Planeo tener otro capítulo listo para mañana que, desafortunadamente, es un poco triste. Bueno, en realidad se va a poner todo muy triste muy pronto, pero el resultado será bueno, lo prometo…

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Mi corazón fue feliz de nuevo… Pero obvio, no todo es color de rosa… Preparémonos un poco :(

 **Adigium21**


	12. Capítulo 12

No hablaron entre ellos sobre el asunto de la snitch, y todo resultó en unas cuantas miradas confusas entre ambos niños. En realidad, eran todavía muy jóvenes e inocente para explorarlo más allá.

El resto de las vacaciones ocurrieron pacíficamente. Draco disfrutaba tremendamente y se sentía abatido cuando era hora de volver a la mansión. Su _traslador_ se activaría en cualquier momento, cuando comenzó a despedirse y agradecer, justo como Dobby le había enseñado. Recibió un firme apretón de manos de parte del señor Weasley y un afectuoso abrazo de parte de su esposa.

Harry salió con Draco para esperar el jalón del _traslador_. La luna invernal brillaba sobre ambos niños. Harry encantó la zona para que se sintiera templado para Draco, que era un poco sensible al frío. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en los ojos del rubio y en su claro cabello, haciendo que Harry lo viera fantasmal y hermoso. Por su parte, al _squib_ le estaba costando trabajo hablar, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta. No había pensado en que sería tan doloroso dejar a su amigo.

Harry también se sentía una inesperada tristeza. Tenía que regresar a Hogwarts y pasarían meses antes de poder ver a Draco de nuevo. Era extraña la forma en la que la idea lo afectaba.

—¿Te la pasaste bien?

Draco asintió con entusiasmo y las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos. Harry se sintió conmovido por la genuina expresión y abrazó a su amigo, que se trabó con las palabras.

—Lo siento, Harry. Es solo que, es muy difícil decir adiós de nuevo. Debería estar agradecido, y lo estoy, pero me duele. —El suéter de Harry amortiguaba la suave voz del rubio.

—Lo sé, Draco. También te extraño. Eres el primer amigo que tuve en la vida.

—Tú eres mi único amigo —dijo Draco, mientras se sorbía la nariz—. Solo tenemos poco tiempo. Tengo algo que darte. —Con cuidado, sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo y alisó las arrugas. Se lo entregó al mago y esperó en silencio. Una mezcla de orgullo e incertidumbre era evidente en su postura.

Harry murmuró un rápido _Lumos_ y contuvo la respiración por la imagen ante él. Draco había dibujado una imagen hermosa y detallada de Hedwig volando. Cada línea estaba cuidadosamente trazada y era obvio que había sido un trabajo de días, no de horas.

—Draco, es maravilloso. No sabía que fueras tan talentoso —dijo Harry. Se podía oír el agradecimiento en su voz.

Draco estaba conmovido.

—Sé que no es mucho. Ni siquiera se mueve, pero quería que tuvieras algo mío.

—Supongo que las grandes mentes piensan igual. Mandé a Hedwig con tu regalo. Quería que tuvieras algo lindo para cuando tuvieras que regresar a la mansión. Espero que te guste.

—Harry, no debiste hacerlo. El hecho de que quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo fue suficiente.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues el traslador se activó y Draco le fue arrebatado.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por los comentarios de aliento. La tristeza que mencioné previamente comienza en el siguiente capítulo. Sé que parece un poco sensiblero, pero lo necesitaba para avanzar la trama (y sí, hay una trama en algún lugar, bajo todos estos baldes de angustia)

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Ya sé, ya sé, un capítulo muy corto…

 **Adigium21**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notas del traductor:** Dice Jillian: "Y comienzan los baldes de _angst_ ".

* * *

Su regreso a la mansión fue agridulce. La elegante casa era una fría tumba comparada con la casera y cálida sensación en la madriguera Weasley. Draco soltó un gran suspiro cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada de los sirvientes.

Dobby estaba esperándolo en la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente, una sonrisa, y el regalo de Harry en la mesa ante él.

Draco le dio un afectuoso abrazo a su elfo cuidador. Esa era la primera Navidad que habían pasado separados. El niño le contó al elfo todo lo que había hecho y visto. Dobby lo escuchó pacientemente e hizo preguntas que fueron respondidas con entusiasmo y característica alegría.

Mientras tanto, la caja envuelta en papel plateado llamaba la atención de ambos. Por fin, la impaciencia fue mucha y ambos rompieron el papel al mismo tiempo.

Al romper el papel, pudieron ver una caja aterciopelada. Draco la abrió con cuidado y se asomó adentro.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento al ver un modelo totalmente móvil de una constelación.

—Es un _lunascopio_ —afirmó Dobby.

Draco puso los ojos como platos y tocó con delicadeza una pequeña estrella.

—Es hermoso. Pero, no entiendo.

Pudo notarse en los ojos del elfo que había entendido el mensaje.

—Sé lo que es. Es la constelación del dragón. Los magos la llaman Draco.

—¿Así como mi nombre? —preguntó, impactado por la magnitud del regalo.

—Sí, amo. Así como su nombre. —El elfo sintió un nudo en la garganta, al ver a su protegido tan fascinado por el regalo.

El joven _squib_ nunca había recibido algo tan maravilloso como eso. Siempre se había conformado con los pequeños regalos y juguetes hechos a mano que los elfos podían darle, y se sentía agradecido por recibirlos. En contraste, el amo Theodore había recibido incontables regalos y una nueva Saeta de Fuego hacía algunas horas, y parecía satisfecho por ninguno.

Era maravilloso ver que, por fin, Draco había recibido algo tan especial. Dobby estaba contento. Sin embargo, un terrible pensamiento había emergido en la mente del squib. Se veía consternado.

—Pero, Dobby, yo solo le di a Harry un dibujo. Esto parece como que costó muchos galeones, y lo único que yo pude darle fue un tonto dibujo.

El corazón de Dobby se rompió de nuevo, al ver la emergente vergüenza de su joven amo.

—No se sienta mal, amo Draco. Usted dibuja muy bien y estoy seguro de que el amo Harry pensó lo mismo. Sabe que usted no tiene dinero y no lo molestaría por ello.

Draco se sorbió la nariz y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar. Trató de sonreír para que Dobby no se sintiera mal, pero su labio inferior temblaba.

—Tienes razón, Dobby. Harry no es así. Él es bueno y amable. Quería pasar la Navidad conmigo y fue maravilloso. Sé que no le importa que yo no pudiera darle algo bueno, pero me siento muy pequeño por dentro, ¿sabes? Como un mendigo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del elfo, pero no tenía palabras para consolar a su protegido. Draco estaba demasiado triste y había sido tan lastimado por la vida a la que se había visto forzado a vivir.

Nunca se había quejado antes, pero ahora, las compuertas parecían haberse abierto de golpe, y estaba inconsolable.

—¿Por qué tuve que ser _squib_ , Dobby? Quiero ser un mago como Harry, como el amo Theodore. Quiero tener magia con tantas ganas, y a veces casi pienso que vendrá a mí, pero nunca lo hace. Solo soy un _squib_ , un error sin magia de la naturaleza. Un _squib_ no puede ser amigo de Harry Potter. No es correcto.

El elfo abrazó a su joven amo. El niño estaba devastado pero resuelto de su dolorosa decisión.

—Simplemente ya no puedo ser su amigo.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Adigium21**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notas de traductor:** Ofrezco una disculpa por mi tardanza… La vida real ha estado muy pesada estos días… Ah, y Jillian tiene notas al final.

* * *

A pesar de que la lechuza blanca volaba por la mansión casi diario, se iba sin algo que mostrara sus esfuerzos. Draco le había escrito a Harry Potter su carta final: una carta de despedida.

Sus razones eran personales. Dobby y los otros elfos notaron que el pequeño _squib_ hacía sus actividades como de costumbre, con un rostro pálido y una mirada en los ojos que indicaban la terrible soledad dentro. Por más que habían intentado alegrarlo, sus intentos no dieron frutos.

Draco se sentía miserable.

Incluso Narcissa se dio cuenta de su estado. Le comentó a Oblina, como quien no quiere la cosa, que el sirviente _squib_ se veía bastante insano, y que eso la estaba deprimiendo. Draco respondió pidiéndole a Krummy que si hiciera cargo de sus labores en el ala del ama. En vez de eso, se concentraría en limpiar los pisos de la mansión, que era el trabajo oficial de Krummy en el invierno. Krummy se notaba reticente, pero accedió después de la insistencia de Draco.

Así pasaron las semanas, y Draco se volvió más una sombra del niño que había sido. Se dedicó a trabajar y ni siquiera alzaba la mirada cuando los ojos de Lucius se fijaban en él, con desdén. Simplemente, ya no le importaba.

En Hogwarts, Harry extrañaba mucho las cartas de Draco. Estaba a la mitad de una prueba en su vida. Hermione, Ron y él estaban metidos en algo que no entendían, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con "El niño que vivió". Su vida ya había sido amenazada cuando perdió el control de su escoba inexplicablemente en un partido de Quidditch. Una búsqueda de un unicornio herido había revelado algo oscuro y amenazador, en el bosque. Theodore Nott había demostrado ser un persistente enemigo, que hacía la vida de Harry difícil de manera regular. Todo estaba conectado a la búsqueda de una piedra cuyos poderes eran tan misteriosos como mortales.

Y ya no tenía las palabras de Draco para aliviar un poco su carga.

Hermione había leído la carta del niño y había ayudado a Harry a entender que Draco creía que su amistad no lo beneficiaría. La imagen propia de Draco estaba tan disminuida y frágil como para poder creer que tenía una conexión real con el salvador del mundo mágico. Estaba convencido de que Harry no extrañaría su amistad.

Pero no era así. Harry se sentía frustrado por no poder ir con Draco hasta que las clases terminaran. Solo esperaba ser capaz de reclamar la amistad que atesoraba tanto.

XxXxXxXx

—Amo Draco, por favor, despierte. Algo terrible ha pasado. —La voz del elfo revelaba su estrés.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente y se levantó de la litera que ocupaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Dobby? ¿Harry está bien?

—No lo sé, amo Draco, pero Dobby piensa que está en problemas. —La respiración del elfo era dificultosa y sus palabras eran difíciles de entender—. Una de las posesiones del amo Lucius se ha perdido. Piensa que nosotros la tomamos pero usted sabe que eso es imposible. Nosotros los elfos somos leales y nunca haríamos algo como eso.

—Lo sé, Dobby. Estoy seguro de que está en otro lugar. Iré a buscarla… —Draco no pudo terminar esa frase, pues la puerta de su pequeño dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y el amo de la mansión Malfoy entró. Sus aristocráticas facciones mostraban una terrible mueca. Draco se encogió pero se puso frente a Dobby.

—Amo, yo… —comenzó el _squib_.

—Silencio, inútil criatura. Sé que mis elfos me deben respeto, y nunca tomarían algo que no les pertenece. Tú, por otra parte, no tienes tal atadura mágica. Estoy seguro de que esto es obra tuya.

Draco negó con la cabeza, rogando que creyera su inocencia con la mirada, aunque sabía que era inútil. Su amo continuó vociferando.

—Quiero que te largues. Me rehúso a soportar a una criatura como tú.

El color abandonó el rostro del _squib_ , pero no discutió. Dobby dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló ante Lucius, con las manos apretadas, suplicando.

—Amo, no puede. Por favor, no lo haga. El amo Draco no tiene a dónde ir.

—Esa no es preocupación mía. Le doy diez minutos para salir de mi casa —y, con eso, salió del pequeño cuarto que había sido el único santuario de Draco.

Sin palabras, Draco juntó su escasa colección de ropa en una vieja mochila que llevaba los libros que había recibido del profesor Snape. Dobby se acercó a su joven amo y lo abrazó de las rodillas.

—No se puede ir, amo Draco. No conoce a nadie. Es peligroso allá afuera.

Draco solo le sonrió con tristeza a su pequeño amigo.

—No te preocupes, Dobby. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Encontraré un trabajo. De todas formas, estoy seguro de que el amo Lucius estaba buscando una excusa para deshacerse de mí. Ya no quiere que esté aquí.

Dobby también lo creía, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera miedo por el destino de su protegido.

—Vaya a Hogwarts, amo Draco. El profesor Snape cuidará de usted.

—No puedo hacer eso, Dobby. Los _squibs_ no pertenecen en Hogwarts. Solo sería un problema para el profesor. Estaré bien por mi cuenta.

El elfo respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse.

—Pero, amo Draco, esto no es justo. Los Malfoy no pueden echarlo. Es inhumano, y… y… usted es su hijo.

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas, y se dejó caer en el suelo ante el único padre que tuvo.

—Lo sé, Dobby. Siempre lo he sabido, pero eso no importa. No me quieren y ya tienen al amo Theodore. Está bien. He aceptado que simplemente no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

Tanto elfo como _squib_ se abrazaron, mientras la tristeza rompía sus corazones.

XxXxXxXx

Unos minutos después, dejó la mansión en la que había nacido, con solo un coro de elfos llorando por su partida. Draco el squib giró hacia el oscuro camino que lo alejaba de su casa legítima.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Draco entendió, muy temprano en su vida, que era hijo de Lucius y Narcissa, y aun así aceptaba su tratamiento. Su autoestima estaba tan dañada por el desdén que ni siquiera los confrontaba por haber elegido reemplazarlo. Eso debió haberlo matado por dentro, pero ni una palabra. Era claro que necesitaba salir de la mansión si es que va a tener una oportunidad de sanar su alma, pero el viaje será difícil. Manténganse conectados. Y gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Oyeron eso? Fue mi corazón rompiéndose una y otra vez…

 **Adigium21**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notas del traductor:** Dice Jillian que hay notas al final…

* * *

Harry se movió con cuidado bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Se dirigía hacia la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, para aprender lo más que pudiera acerca de Nicholas Flamel.

La biblioteca estaba oscura, y Harry llevaba una lámpara para poder moverse. Los libros hacia los que se dirigía estuvieron pronto esparcidos sobre una de las pesadas mesas de madera. Harry los revisó tan rápido como pudo. Los idiomas en los que los libros estaban escritos eran cada vez más extraños, en tanto se iba moviendo por los tomos. Un volumen plateado y negro llamó su atención. Lo puso sobre su rodilla y dejó que se abriera.

Un grito perturbó el silencio. Harry tiró el libro pero el sonido solamente se hizo más fuerte. Se tropezó y golpeó la mesa, provocando que la lámpara se cayera. El asustado niño metió el libro en el estante y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Pasó junto a Filch en la puerta, pero el cuidador no lo vio bajo la capa.

En su búsqueda de escapar, no puso atención en ver dónde iba. Harry se encontró enfrente de una armadura. Se detuvo por un momento y trató de descifrar su ubicación. Escuchó a Snape, mientras éste llevaba a Filch por el pasillo en el que se encontraba.

—¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no deben estar tan lejos. Los atraparemos.

Harry contuvo el aliento y miró a su alrededor. Notó una puerta entreabierta, junto a la armadura. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta.

Parecía un salón en desuso. Las formas en las sombras revelaron ser mesas y sillas al usar un rápido _Lumos_. Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a una forma apoyada contra la pared frente a él. Un espejo magnífico, tan alto como el techo, parado sobre sus patas en forma de garra. Tenía una inscripción tallada en la parte superior: "Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse". (1)

Harry se acercó al espejo, sabiendo que se vería invisible bajo la capa. Dio un paso al frente y tuvo que contener un grito cuando dio la vuelta. No solo se veía a sí mismo en el espejo, sino también a una gran multitud de personas detrás de él.

Pero no había nadie parado detrás de él. El chico respiró profundamente y lo intentó de nuevo.

Vio su reflejo, pálido y asustado, y ahí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos diez personas más. Harry miró sobre su hombro, sin conseguir nada. Volvió a girar.

Una mujer estaba parada justo detrás de su reflejo, saludando. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos verdes muy familiares. Detrás de ella, un hombre con lentes estaba agarrando a Harry del hombro. Su sonrisa era cálida.

—¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?

No contestaron, pero siguieron sonriendo. Harry miró los rostros de las demás personas en el espejo. Muchos compartían sus ojos verdes y algunos tenían su cabello negro desordenado. Harry entendió que era su familia a la que estaba viendo, por primera vez en su vida.

Y ahí, junto a un hombre alto con un monóculo y un sombrero puntiagudo, estaba un delgado chico rubio. Draco.

Harry estiró la mano hacia su amigo. Draco presionó la suya contra el cristal. Sus manos estaban alineadas a través de la barrera que se levantaba entre ambos. Harry sonrió y algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Podía ver a su madre abrazando su propia imagen en el espejo, para consolarlo.

Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, no lo sabía. Los reflejos no se desvanecieron y Harry miró y miró hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por los huecos de las pesadas cortinas. Apartó los ojos de las imágenes ante él y susurró:

—Volveré—, para luego apresurarse y salir del salón.

Más tarde en el día, Harry estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor. Le contó a Ron acerca de lo que había visto. Su amigo no sabía cuál era el propósito del espejo, pero quería verlo por sí mismo. Él y Harry lo encontrarían después de que todos estuvieran dormidos.

Entretanto, Harry consideró lo que había visto. Se preocupaba por Draco, y esperaba que estuviera a salvo.

XxXxXxXx

Draco estaba muy lejos de estar a salvo, y mucho menos sano. Su búsqueda de trabajo había resultado inútil para un niño de doce años con educación limitada y falta de cualquier habilidad mágica.

Descansaba cuando podía encontrar un área escondida, que estuviera protegida de los elementos. Los días de invierno eran difíciles, y temía que se fuera a morir congelado si se quedaba dormido en una banca del parque. Encontrar comida para su estómago también fue un reto. A veces tenía suerte, y podía conseguir un poco de dinero retirando la nieve de las entradas de los _muggles_ , pero nunca era suficiente para saciar su creciente hambre. Cansado y, más que nada, solitario, caminaba y se escondía lo mejor que podía, de aquellos que no se portaban muy amablemente con un niño sin hogar.

Draco se quedaba en áreas _muggles_ , pues sabía que su situación no podría mejorar en un vecindario mágico. No tenía nada que ofrecer, porque todo lo que hacía era a mano, y eso era inútil para cualquier familia de magos.

En un rincón de su mente, pensaba que podría encontrar algún tipo de asistencia de parte de la familia Weasley, que había conocido durante esa maravillosa Navidad con Harry. Parecían amables, pero el rubio simplemente no podía ir con ellos. Apenas lo conocían, y no quería cargarlos con sus problemas. Suponía que, muy dentro, tenía una pequeña parte del orgullo Malfoy que evitaba que pidiera ayuda. Prefería ingeniárselas por sí mismo.

Desafortunadamente, la falta de comida y el terrible clima comenzaban a afectar su salud. Estaba exhausto todo el tiempo y le era difícil poner un pie delante del otro. Tenía frio y su garganta le había estado molestando últimamente. Necesitaba un lugar para descansar por un rato, porque había estado caminando por la parte industrial del pueblo por horas. Era una tarde de domingo y había muy poca gente cerca, y ninguna se molestaba en mirar al enfermo rubio. Draco se metió por un angosto callejón entre dos edificios. Había una pila de periódicos _muggles_ en una esquina, por lo que se dirigió allí y se dejó caer. Estaba agotado y su cabeza comenzaba a punzar. Se preguntó por un momento por qué sus rodillas se sentían tan débiles.

Sería una noche frio y sería mejor si encontraba refugio, pero no podía obligarse a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Draco levantó la cabeza lentamente, para mirar el oscuro cielo. Las primeras estrellas de la noche ya habían salido, hermosas y brillantes. Se veían preciosas en esta época del año, y se sintió agradecido por tener su compañía. En su cuarto en el sótano de la mansión, no veía más estrellas que las del _lunascopio_ que Harry le había dado. Le encantaba mirar las estrellas sobre él, tan cerca como Harry podía cuando volaba en su escoba. Draco había soñado que un día lo llevaría a volar, pero ahora entendía la imposibilidad de que eso sucediera, en especial ahora.

Draco no era estúpido. Podía obligarse a continuar y quizá podría levantarse mañana pero, eventualmente, la exposición y la falta de alimento acabarían con él.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, vio la imagen de un chico de ojos verdes, como lo había visto por última vez. Draco sonrió suavemente por el recuerdo, mientras su fiebre hacía que los ojos se le cerraran.

~TBC~

 **Notas de la autora:** Me disculpo si encuentran esta historia muy melodramática y poco realista. Tiendo a escribir de este modo, y los personajes pasan por mucho dolor en las cosas que escribo (y disfruto leer, pero esa es otra historia). Estoy tratando de quitarle las partes más sensibleras que ya escribí y solo poner las partes de acción, donde Draco recibe menos molestias emocionales. Así que los capítulos 16, 17 y 18 pasarán por una intensa revisión antes de que los suba. Con eso en mente, puede que me tome más tiempo de lo usual antes de subir capítulo de nuevo porque, sin las partes con el Draco triste, la historia no fluirá tan bien. Gracias por leer.

* * *

(1) En esta sección, no revisé si lo que escribió Jillian fue tal cual como lo ponen JK en el primer libro, así que tampoco estoy poniendo la traducción "autorizada". Me tomé la libertad de poner la inscripción del espejo de una de las versiones en castellano, porque según entiendo algunas sí dicen Espejo de Erised y la inscripción original.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

*Llora y se esconde para evitar las piedras*

 **Adigium21**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notas del traductor:** Que dice Jillian que hay notas al final de capítulo…

* * *

Lucius había ido a recibir al expreso de Hogwarts, por lo que tendría unos cuantos momentos para ella sola antes de la llegada del engendro.

La señora de la mansión no ansiaba tener al terrible niño Nott en su casa todo el verano. Sus modos exageradas y displicente disposición la molestaban constantemente. La forma en la que le sonreía, medio burlándose, hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Theodore Nott era un mal portado trol de clase baja, y desaparecerlo sería algo que ella disfrutaría tremendamente.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Era petulante y déspota con los elfos domésticos, y en especial con el _squib_. Le sorprendía notar que se molestaba cuando veía a Draco atender al imbécil cual si fuera un esclavo. Muchas veces, había atrapado al chico mirando al acosado chico con una combinación de repulsión y gusto. Por más que el niño fuera una decepción, seguía siendo… su problema, y definitivamente Theodore no lo era.

Por esas fechas, fue cuando Lucius había decidido que la criatura mágicamente discapacitada se debía ir. Estaba satisfecho con la forma en la que Theodore ya estaba plantado como el heredero Malfoy, por lo que no habría riesgo al echar al _squib_. Nadie notaría "una patética sobra más de la sociedad", y lo más probable era que fuera a morir por su cuenta. Su resolución le causó una ligera sensación de culpa e incomodidad. Por primera vez, se dio el tiempo de mirar en verdad al niño. Era un niño guapo con ojos claros y una suave sonrisa, que consiguió mirar de vez en cuando, cuando el niño había estado menos deprimido. Su cabello era rubio como el de ella, aunque el de él se notaba un poco frágil, por el jabón barato que usaba para lavárselo. La ropa del _squib_ , en su mayoría harapos de mala calidad, la portaba con tanta dignidad como le era posible a alguien en su condición. Era claro que el elfo había insistido en los perfectos modales del niño, por lo que era el pequeño más cortés y grácil que la mujer había encontrado. Si no hubiera nacido _squib_ , habría sido un orgullo para los Malfoy.

Theodore nunca sería un orgullo para ellos. Estaba demasiado enamorado de su nuevo poder y posición como para hacer algo más que alardear y acicalarse. No habría premios académicos, o trofeos de Quidditch, o momentos de gloria con él.

—Madre Narcissa. —La voz odiada y recortada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La aristócrata rubia giró para mirar a la actual manzana de la discordia. El niño aún llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin, hecho a la medida. Llevaba la barbilla extrañamente alzada, y el desprecio se percibía en sus simples ojos cafés. Era nauseabundo.

—Veo que has llegado sin peligro. ¿Visitarás a tu verdadero padre estas vacaciones?

Theodore abrió mucho los ojos, inteligentemente.

—En su momento. Padre Lucius insistió en que aprenda a retirar algunas de las protecciones alrededor de la mansión. También hay algunos objetos con los que quiere que me familiarice.

—No estarás refiriéndote a las reliquias Malfoy —dijo ella con frialdad, pero con un toque de incertidumbre.

—Creo que son esas a las que se estaba refiriendo. El heredero debe tener conocimiento de todo lo concerniente a los Malfoy.

—Un heredero Malfoy real, no un adoptado.

— _Yo_ soy el único heredero Malfoy. ¿O quieres decir que el _squib_ los tendrá? Padre Lucius me informó que hace mucho que se fue, y ahora debe estar muerto por inanición. Afortunadamente nos libramos de él, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Solo un movimiento de los ojos de Narcissa reveló su sorpresa por la admisión de Theodore. El trol había adivinado todo. Sin más que decir, se alejó del chico y salió con cuidado, con la postura real que había aprendido hacía tanto tiempo.

Theodore sonrió. Todo estaba yendo como quería.

XxXxXxXx

—Pobrecito. Congelado, a medio morir. Parece que ha estado caminando por días.

La mujer asintió con tristeza. El niño había sido descubierto justo a tiempo. Ahora, estaba descansando mientras su cuerpo luchaba contra la infección que casi había acabado con él.

—Me pregunto de dónde viene. No parece ser de por aquí. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que las autoridades lo descubran.

Los otros dos asintieron. El origen del pequeño rubio ante ellos era una prioridad. Sus padres debían estar como locos buscándolo. Su dulce rostro agradaría a cualquiera.

XxXxXxXx

El elfo se sorbió la nariz fuertemente, mientras quitaba los pocos recuerdos que había podido ocultar del amo Lucius. Casi todas las pertenencias del amo Draco habían sido quemadas. Sus libros, su pluma y sus dibujos habían desaparecido. Las pequeñas cosas que el niño había atesorado por años habían sido destrozadas en las flamas del desdén Malfoy.

Dobby había conseguido esconder su pequeño títere de calcetín, su libro favorito de dragones y su _lunascopio_.

Grandes y ardientes lágrimas se formaban en las esquinas de los ojos del elfo. Extrañaba a su pequeño. Su astuto y trabajador amo Draco, que tenía el corazón y el alma de un dragón.

Unos pasos rápidos lo hicieron saltar. Dobby alzó la mirada mientras el ama de la mansión Malfoy entraba a la cava. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño.

—Elfo, te ordeno que encuentres a Draco y lo traigas de vuelta aquí.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Aún sigo bajándole el tono a la historia, así que por favor disculpen mi retraso. No quiero pasarme del _angst_ y tampoco perder la idea principal.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Bueno, este capi estuvo un poco más tranquilo, pero ese no es el principal motivo de esta nota. Son tres cosas:

La primera, si alguna(o) tenía el pendiente por mi bienestar, después del terremoto que azotó la Ciudad de México, que es donde resido, me permito comentarles que tanto yo como mi familia nos encontramos con bien y estamos sin problemas en estructuras o trabajos.

La segunda, si alguna(o) tuviera la oportunidad de apoyar a mis compatriotas en cuestiones de donativos, la verdad no sé cómo funcione todo el asunto en cuestiones de administración, pero cualquier cosa estoy seguro que será muy bien recibida.

La tercera, agradeceré que mantengamos en nuestros pensamientos a las personas (adultos y niños) que no tuvieron la fortuna de sobrevivir a los derrumbes. Este tipo de eventos nos demuestra nuestra fragilidad como humanidad pero también nos recuerda que unidos somos mucho más fuertes que cualquier adversidad.

Alcemos nuestras varitas al cielo por todos los que perdimos…

La(o)s quiere con todo el corazón…

 **Adigium21**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notas del traductor:** Gracias a toda(o)s por sus buenos mensajes. Seguimos de pie, _dearies!_ Ah, y Jillian tiene notas al final…

* * *

—¿Sabes dónde estás? —preguntó la trabajadora social, usando un tono suave y maternal, para tratar de apaciguar al pequeño niño que tenía ante ella.

El niño había sido paciente de un hospital infantil por casi quince días. El personal lo había tratado por una infección masiva, neumonía y desnutrición. Por un tiempo, parecía que no lo lograría, aún con el fuerte régimen de medicina al que había sido sometido. Durante su largo delirio, las enfermeras habían registrado que el niño había llorado por "Harry" y "Dobby", pero sin un apellido no podrían ser localizados.

Una revisión corporal meticulosa mientras estuvo inconsciente no reveló muestras de abuso físico o sexual. Sin embargo, era evidente que el niño había sufrido otro tipo de abuso. Su piel y articulaciones mostraban desgaste, por largas horas de trabajo. La trabajadora social había abierto un caso de inmediato, listando sus condiciones con detalle. Explotación de un menor era un grave crimen, que necesitaba ser procesado.

Pero ahora que el niño estaba despierto, no quería dar más detalles. Había respondido a todas sus preguntas bajando la mirada y retrayéndose en sí mismo. La trabajadora social había estado intentándolo por casi quince minutos, y no había conseguido nada.

Si el niño se mantenía sin comunicarse, necesitaría ser institucionalizado. No estaba listo para una casa de adopción, y necesitaría mucho apoyo psicológico antes de siquiera considerarlo apto para tal situación. La mujer tendría que ver su transferencia a Londres en cuanto fuera declarado sano.

Necesitaba intentarlo una vez más.

—Lamento mucho que no quieras siquiera decirme quién eres. Al menos, dime cuál es tu nombre, por favor.

—Draco —dijo el niño, casi susurrando.

—Draco. Es un nombre muy especial y único. Significa dragón, ¿no es así?

El niño no dijo más, y se apartó de la mujer. Con un suspiro, continuó:

—Bueno, Draco. Supongo que no estás listo para contarme más, pero quiero que sepas lo que va a pasar. Los doctores creen que estás casi listo para dejar el hospital. Aun necesitas tomar algo de medicina, pero no tienes que estar aquí para ello. Te llevaré a Londres, a un lugar donde hay otros niños como tú. Ya casi no son tantos, porque la mayoría de los niños son ubicados con familias adoptivas, lo que es mejor para ellos. Tú todavía no estás listo para eso, así que irás a un lindo lugar llamado Spurgeon's Homes (1). Ahí, tendrás tu propio cuarto y tendrás clases, mientras te mejoras.

Draco no reaccionó, pero miró a la mujer con tristeza. Dobby le había contado acerca de los orfanatos _muggles_ , pero no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

Después de eso, la mujer se fue y Draco quedó solo de nuevo.

Miró alrededor del brillante cuarto, con sus máquinas haciendo ruidos, desprovistas de cualquier cosa que se pudiera considerar mágica. No había pociones de olores fuertes, ni hierbas medicinales. No había objetos ingeniosos que zumbaban mientras terminaban sus tareas. Todo estaba quieto, estéril y no parecía muy especial.

Justo como él. Él tampoco era muy especial, así que quizá ahí era donde pertenecía.

Draco suspiró y parpadeó para alejar unas lágrimas. Por alguna razón, recordó el día que aprendió que no era un mago.

Había sido un octubre, y él tenía cuatro años de edad. Los amos estaban fuera, así que Draco pasaba casi todo su tiempo afuera, jugando entre los pavorreales albinos. Se sentía encantado por el hermoso plumaje y comenzó a recolectar las plumas que se les caían, tratando de encontrar una perfecta.

Draco todavía no sabía leer, por lo que Dobby le contaba historias usando las hermosas ilustraciones que encontraban en los libros del amo Lucius. La noche anterior, Dobby le había mostrado un libro acerca de varitas, y las maravillosas criaturas que eran usadas para hacer los núcleos mágicos. Dobby le había contado que las varitas más raras tenían una pluma de fénix en el núcleo, por lo que Draco decidió que necesitaba encontrar un fénix.

Había estado buscando algún fénix, pero ninguno estaba disponible. Quizá alguno de los pavorreales sería igual de mágico. Draco pensaba que los pavorreales eran muy hermosos, y dado que el ama Narcissa también los quería, debían ser especiales.

El niño no quería lastimarlos, por lo que buscaba las plumas que se habían caído naturalmente. Algunas habían sido pisadas y ensuciadas, pero por fin encontró una pluma perfecta, reposando en un área musgosa cerca de un árbol caído.

La levantó con cuidado, con sus pequeñas manos, y la sostuvo cerca de su corazón. Con mucho cuidado, se dirigió a su cuarto en la cava. Dobby le había dado una caja de cartón, para guardar sus títeres de calcetín y sus soldados de plomo. Debajo de ellos, había un pequeño palo de madera, que el rubio había descubierto entre la leña para la cocina, y se había apropiado de él cuando los elfos no habían estado mirando. Se hacía más angosto en el extremo, y Draco pensaba que era grande.

Puso su pluma y su palo de madera juntos. Tenía ahora el problema de unirlos, el cual solucionó quitándose una agujeta de sus zapatos. Amarró la pluma y el palo, y todo estaba listo.

El artefacto resultante se veía un poco ladeado y extraño, pero no le importaba. Tenía una varita. Ahora, podría ser un mago como todos los demás.

Saltando de la emoción, corrió a mostrarle a Dobby. Encontró al elfo limpiando el estudio del amo, y saltó a sus brazos. Dobby rio.

—Hola, amo Draco. Está de buenas el día de hoy.

Draco bailó un poco. Estaba tan emocionado.

—Dobby, ahora soy un mago. Mira.

El elfo puso los ojos como platos, cuando vio la creación del pequeño _squib_. Al principio no reaccionó, pero eventualmente comprendió todo.

—Oh, amo Draco —dijo, y abrazó al pequeño niño con fuerza. La varita cayó al suelo.

Más tarde, Draco aprendió que la magia no venía de la varita, sino del mago que la portaba. Después de muchas preguntas y algunas lágrimas, Draco entendió que simplemente no era un mago y nunca lo sería. Solo era un _squib_.

Algunos días después, Draco se escabulló en el jardín y enterró su varita bajo un árbol alto. Puso una piedra grande y lisa como marca. Al crecer, a veces se tomaba el tiempo para detenerse por el árbol y sus ojos siempre encontraban el punto donde su más preciado e inocente sueño había muerto.

Y ahora, firmemente encerrado en el mundo _muggle_ , Draco entendió que era hora de enterrar otros sueños.

El amo Lucius y el ama Narcissa eran sus padres. La mujer le había preguntado acerca de ellos, pero nunca podría contarle que sus padres lo habían rechazado porque era un _squib_. Ella no entendería lo que eso significaba. Sus ojos ardían al entender que había sido echado a la calle como basura. Una parte tonta e inmadura en él había creído que, si trabajaba duro y sin quejarse, sus padres aprenderían a amarlo aunque fuera un poco. Era tan estúpido. Debería haber sabido que, cuando el amo Theodore entró a la familia, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo dejaran para valerse por sí mismo.

Con esta esperanza muerta, también tendría que dejar ir a Dobby y a Harry. Era hora de decirles adiós a las dos personas que amaba más en el mundo.

Draco posó sus fríos dedos en la sábana y pensó en el niño que vivió. Nunca lo vería de nuevo, ahora que comenzaba su nueva vida _muggle_. Estaría tan lejos de él que, después de un tiempo, llegaría a creer que sus recuerdos habían sido solo fantasías maravillosas, que no tenían nada que ver con el mundo en el que ahora vivía.

XxXxXxXx

Harry Potter sabía que tratar de meterse a la casa de un conocido mortífago no era la idea más brillante que había tenido. Y, aun así, no le importaba. Llegar a Draco era lo único importante (2).

Así que Harry esperó y trató de pensar en una forma de pasar las protecciones. Su mejor oportunidad sería aproximarse por detrás y esperar hasta que un elfo o Draco salieran al jardín.

Eso, si las protecciones no se lo evitaban. Hermione le había informado que algunas casas mágicas estarían escondidas de otros magos. Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso.

Estaba caminando por el perímetro de la gigantesca mansión hasta que se encontró a algunos metros del cercado jardín de hierbas, en el que Draco pasaba su tiempo. Una sensación cálida lo envolvió cuando pensó en su amigo _squib_. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y ansiaba verlo de nuevo.

Harry alcanzó a ver a una delgada elfina salir por las puertas de la cocina. En sus manos, llevaba una canasta y se dirigía, decidida, hacia una hilera de eléboro en el extremo más lejano. De inmediato, Harry se movió hacia ella y rezó porque la protección no le cortara la cabeza o lo convirtiera en una larva.

—Hola, em…, elfina. Necesito hablar contigo.

La elfina se sobresaltó y puso los ojos como platos mientras Harry se aproximaba.

—Harry Potter, señor —dijo, incrédula.

Harry llegó hasta ella y asintió ansiosamente.

—Correcto. Y creo saber quién eres. Draco ha escrito acerca de todos los elfos con los que vive. Tú eres Oblina, ¿no es verdad?

—¿El amo Draco le ha escrito acerca de mí al amo Harry Potter? Espere a que le cuente a mi madre —dijo la elfina, feliz.

—¿Dónde está Draco, Oblina? ¿Está en la cocina? —preguntó Harry, mirando la puerta.

Oblina se veía afectada.

—Oh, no, amo Harry Potter. El amo Draco ya no vive aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde está ahora?

—No sabemos. El amo Lucius lo echó y ni siquiera Dobby sabe dónde está. Nosotros los elfos estamos muy preocupados por él.

Una sensación de vacío se acomodó en el estómago de Harry. Draco se había ido.

 _Xx Fin de la Parte Uno xX_

~TBC~

 **Notas de la autora:** La siguiente parte sucede algunos años en el futuro. Estoy editando mientras hablamos, así que esperemos que esté lista pronto. Gracias por leer y, más que nada, a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. Se aprecia mucho.

* * *

(1) Este es el nombre real de una caridad en el Reino Unido que ayuda a familias vulnerables, niños y adolescentes.

(2) No sabría decir si este Harry es el del segundo año (posiblemente sí). Igual y es el Harry de cuarto año, porque ya conoce que Lucius es mortífago…

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿Alguien ha visto las partes de mi corazón? Ya para qué lo reparo…

 **Adigium21**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notas de traductor:** Que dice Jillian que tiene notas al final…

* * *

Parte II

 _Cinco años después…_

Theodore Nott Malfoy estaba tramando algo, y Harry estaba determinado a descubrirlo. El chico era su peor opositor, sin mencionar que era una de las personas que Harry odiaba verdaderamente.

Harry odiaba a todos los Malfoy y sus convicciones que censuraban todo y a todos los que no eran sangre pura, según sus estándares. Había sido más que satisfactorio ver al patriarca Malfoy siendo encarcelado en Azkaban, por haberse involucrado en la confrontación del ministerio. Sirius estaba muerto por culpa de él, y Harry lo vería pudrirse en la prisión mágica si dependía de él.

Y ahora, el sucesor Malfoy tenía algún plan que estaba tratando de ocultar de todos, en especial de Harry Potter. Solo podía adivinar su naturaleza, pero sabía que involucraba a Voldemort y, por defecto, a sí mismo. Después de todo, él era quien debía acabar con el Señor Tenebroso. Se sentía más que listo.

El profesor Snape iba a comenzar a entrenarlo en algo llamado _Oclumencia_. Esa práctica lo ayudaría a mantener a Voldemort fuera de su mente. Por más renuente que estuviera de dejar que un idiota como Snape viera sus más preciados recuerdos, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo por petición de Dumbledore. Si necesitaba sufrir la presencia del maestro de pociones, para dar una oportunidad de vencer, lo haría. Quería eliminar del mundo a los mortífagos y su índole.

Con un suspiro, Harry se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de pociones. Hoy era el primer día de su instrucción y no lo ansiaba para nada.

El lúgubre salón tenía la usual variedad de raras pociones, almacenadas en frascos transparentes. El aire tenía una sensación empalagosa que obligó al chico a controlar sus ganas de vomitar. El salón solía oler así, pero esta vez parecía ser particularmente fuerte. En respuesta, estornudó.

Snape sonrió de lado por su reacción.

—Filtro de Paz, Potter. Estoy trabajando en llenar nuestro almacén, para los próximos exámenes.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin importarle, y se sentó en la silla que el profesor le había indicado.

—Ahora, Potter, una pequeña prueba, si estás de acuerdo —dijo maliciosamente.

La mente de Harry fue inmediatamente atacada con un torrente de recuerdos. La verde y brillante maldición asesina que se llevó a su madre, sus gritos… La serpiente que le habló en el zoológico. Hagrid entrando por la puerta y diciéndole por fin la verdad a Harry, sobre sus habilidades. El chico rubio, luchando con una pesada carga en King's Cross. La forma en la que sus ojos irradiaban amabilidad y fuerza, a pesar de su apariencia desaliñada. Sus manos temblorosas cuando ambos tomaron la _snitch_. Oblina diciéndole que se había ido para siempre. Hermione estando petrificada. Cuando salvó a Ron durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Viendo cómo los secuaces de Voldemort mataban a Cedric. Besando a Cho y pensando que algo faltaba. La muerte de Sirius a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange (1).

Y luego nada, más que la sensación de pérdida y violación. El chico miró al sorprendido hombre con coraje en los ojos.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡No tenía ningún derecho de meterse en mi vida privada!

—Suficiente, Potter. ¿Cómo es que conoce a Draco?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y no habló. Sus recuerdos de Draco eran suyos solamente.

Snape lo miró con sospecha.

—Draco nunca tuvo amigos. A duras penas salía de la mansión. Entonces, ¿cómo es que puede estar en sus recuerdos?

—Lo conocí en King's Cross durante mi primer año. Estaba actuando como el sirviente de Nott —dijo Harry con frialdad. Para su sorpresa, Snape no parecía molesto.

—Más como su esclavo, diría yo. Draco nunca fue tratado con algo menor que desdén por la familia Malfoy.

Harry asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Le reclamé a Nott esa vez, y él me dijo que Draco era bueno solo para eso. Porque era un _squib_ y no podía aspirar a algo mejor.

—¿Y usted está de acuerdo con ese comentario? —preguntó Snape, tratando de medir su reacción.

—Draco es una de las personas más increíbles con las que me he cruzado. Es listo y divertido y no está amargado por su situación, aunque tiene todo el derecho. Desearía saber dónde se encuentra ahora…

Una sensación familiar se posó en el interior del hombre. Él también extrañaba al chico y se preocupaba constantemente por su condición. Era gratificante saber que no era el único que apreciaba al _squib_ , aunque esa otra persona fuera un zoquete como Potter.

Harry había bajado la mirada y parpadeado algunas veces. Hablar acerca de su amigo perdido hacía que el dolor fuera tan crudo y pesado como siempre.

—¿Cómo es que usted lo conoció, profesor? —preguntó el chico suavemente.

Snape salió de su estupor.

—Ese no es asunto suyo, señor Potter. Absténgase de hacerme preguntas de naturaleza personal.

Molesto, Harry fulminó al horrible hombre con la mirada. Draco nunca había mencionado que conocía a Snape, pero no podía dudar del profesor. Theodore Nott Malfoy había mencionado una vez que Snape era un invitado frecuente de la mansión Malfoy. Tener al jefe de Slytherin en casa para la cena era algo que le gustaba presumir, aunque Snape nunca había mostrado favoritismo hacia Nott. Debía haber sido por el injusto trato del chico hacia Draco.

Harry lo extrañaba.

Algún día, lo iba a encontrar. A veces, eso le importaba más que vencer a Voldemort. Draco significaba más para él que lo que llegaría a admitirse a sí mismo.

XxXxXxXx

Su hora favorita del día era cuando se podía despertar lo suficientemente temprano para ver el sol levantarse, a través de la ventana de su habitación. Se quedaba en silencio, viendo el cielo volverse de un color anaranjado dorado, cubriendo el azul horizonte de la noche que se desvanecía. Los árboles, las líneas y los techos eran sombras contra el cielo multicolor. Las calles estaban casi vacías, excepto por los veinteañeros que regresaban a casa de una noche de parranda. Draco escuchaba sus risas mientras salían tambaleándose de taxis negros. Algunos se detenían por un último beso, bajo la lámpara de la calle, antes de dirigirse a sus apartamentos.

El sol que se elevaba hacía todo mucho más hermoso de lo que en verdad era. Era lo más cercano a la magia, que tenía en este mundo.

Draco era un personaje raro para sus pares, en la casa Sturgeon para adolescentes. Nunca mencionaba su pasado o comentaba algo acerca de relaciones familiares. Era callado y trabajaba duro en sus estudios. Había sido difícil al principio, dado que tenía poco conocimiento de las materias escolares comunes. Sabía leer y escribir pero, más allá de eso, sus habilidades académicas eran severamente escasas. Draco había sido puesto en una clase con chicos mucho más jóvenes, para vergüenza suya.

La única solicitud que el estoico chico tuvo fue en relación a su nombre legal. Solo había podido pensar en un apellido, después de que los oficiales del orfanato le dijeran que todos necesitaban uno. Su decisión había sido aprobada y sus documentos lo reflejaban. Eso le daba algo de felicidad. A pesar de que nunca volvería a ver a Harry de nuevo, aún tendría una conexión con el chico. Se aferró a esa idea conforme los meses se volvieron años.

Draco era demasiado grande y diferente para ser adoptado. Su apariencia física tampoco le favorecía en nada. Era delgado y sus ojos grises y sombríos se veían grandes en su rostro. La "puntiagudez" de su nariz era considerada poco atractiva, así como el aire de rareza que permeaba su personalidad (2).

Pero la vida no era mala. Sus tareas eran significativamente menores que aquellas que desempeñaba en la mansión. Aprendía rápido y le gustaban sus clases. Tenía tiempo de enterrarse en libros, en especial novelas románticas arturianas, que le hacían sentirse más cerca del mundo que había dejado atrás.

Le habían dicho que se quedaría en la casa hogar hasta su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Luego, sería ubicado en algún tipo de empleo. Si tenía cuidado con su dinero, podría pagarse un apartamento con un compañero de cuarto, y posiblemente continuar con sus estudios. Era un plan. Draco nunca había tenido planes. Se sentía bien.

Y, quizá, él estaría bien.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Quise apresurar la siguiente parte. Tengo que decir que es aquí donde comienza a ponerse interesante. La guerra se cierne sobre el mundo mágico y Draco podría encontrarse en medio de ella. Gracias por sus comentarios. En definitiva, la varita enterrada de pavo real regresará de alguna forma…

* * *

(1) Esto nos contesta nuestra duda del capítulo anterior. Harry se aventuró a la mansión Malfoy durante su primer año, posiblemente en el verano. Creo que podríamos decir que es una falla al canon, pero a quién le interesa :D

(2) Efectivamente, la palabra "pontiagudez" no existe, pero así lo escribió la autora. Denle chance.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Ver a Draco tan en paz consigo mismo me hace sentir súper bien y súper mal a la vez… ¿Soy el único?

 **Adigium21**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notas de traductor:** Dice Jillian que hay notas al final…

* * *

En los confines de las cortinas de su cama, Harry Potter hizo un rápido _Lumos_ e invocó la familiar pieza de pergamino desde su cómoda. Habían pasado años, pero el retrato a lápiz de Hedwig aún conservaba su hermosura.

Repasó las finas líneas con su dedo, así como la simple D en la esquina. Era un trabajo de meticuloso detalle, llegando hasta el suave contorno del cuello de la lechuza.

—¿Harry? —preguntó una voz, sacándolo de su estupor.

—¿Qué? Oh, Ron. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mientras doblaba el dibujo con cuidado y lo regresaba a su lugar.

—Hermione y yo estábamos platicando sobre ti. Parecías algo callado hoy en la cena.

—Bueno, es que tengo mucho en la mente. Esto de la Oclumencia es algo que en verdad no quisiera aprender, y en especial no de Snape.

—Pero Dumbledore dice que debes hacerlo —dijo Ron, como si eso fuera suficiente. Harry estaba en desacuerdo.

—Y en verdad me gustaría que me dijera por qué. No sé por qué la gente piensa que no tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones acerca de mi propia maldita vida.

—No es eso, amigo. Hermione piensa que hay una razón por la que Dumbledore se ha estado apartando de ti.

El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba cuando lo trataban como un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser protegido y al que debían ocultarle lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a Voldemort si eso continuaba? ¿Acaso esas personas no pensaban en ello?

—Bueno, lo que sea, me gustaría saberlo —dijo con cansancio, y se recostó en su cama. Se sentía fuera de control. Ron lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Cuando Harry estaba de mal humor era mejor ignorarlo.

Momentos después, ambos chicos estaban en sus camas. Ron cayó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Los ojos de Harry se mantuvieron abiertos y mirando hacia la oscuridad hasta el siguiente día.

Extrañaba tanto a Draco.

XxXxXxXx

—¡Draco!

El chico alzó la mirada de la obra que había estado leyendo. Ante él, se encontraba el viejo coordinador del programa de adopción del orfanato. Se veía emocionado y Draco se sintió aprehensivo de inmediato.

—Mi querido niño, tengo noticias maravillosas. ¡Te hemos encontrado una familia!

—¿Para mí? —dijo Draco, sin poder creerlo.

El hombre lo instó a ponerse de pie.

—Sí, y quieren conocerte. Vinieron buscando a un chico justo de tu edad, y les contamos acerca de lo bien que te comportas y lo obediente que eres. Son una pareja sólida y estable, que desafortunadamente nunca fueron bendecidos con hijos propios.

—¿Y no quieren un bebé?

—Para nada. Insistieron en quedarse contigo una vez que les contamos acerca de tu situación particular. La mujer se veía especialmente ansiosa por llevarte con ellos. Les tuve que decir que el proceso tomaría un tiempo. Pero, ven conmigo, no te hará daño saludar a tus futuros padres.

Draco guardó el libro que había estado leyendo en su mochila. Se miró a sí mismo, con sus zapatos usados y uniforme descolorido. Sabía que sería difícil impresionar a alguien. Se preguntaba qué clase de personas querrían a un chico de dieciséis años como él.

El hombre lo llevó a un cuarto soleado con murales coloridos y sillas acolchadas. Una pared estaba decorada con fotografías de todos los niños del orfanato. Su propia foto estaba en la esquina inferior, y Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de posarlos en la pareja frente a él.

El hombre era muy alto y delgado, y se comportaba de una manera algo parecida a la del amo Lucius. Como si creyera que era mejor que cualquier persona a su alrededor. Sus fríos ojos azules se posaron en Draco con desdén. Había una delgadez y palidez en su rostro, que hizo que el chico lo imaginara como un esqueleto. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que ha estado lejos del sol por un largo tiempo.

La mujer era similar. Tenía cabello negro y desaliñado, que caía en andrajosas ondas por sus hombros. Su rostro tenía estructuras finas y aguileñas, y unos ojos negros que lo desgarraron al instante. Draco se estremeció por instinto al sentir eso. Los labios de la mujer eran color rojo sangre, y ella se los lamía seductivamente. Como si estuviera saboreando la incertidumbre del rubio y lo estuviera disfrutando.

Draco se notaba reticente a continuar, pero el coordinador lo instó a seguir.

—Ahh, aquí está, el joven Draco. Como pueden ver, es un chico fino y uno de nuestros chicos mejores portados. Los dejaré solos para que se conozcan. Vamos, vamos, Draco. No seas tímido. —El hombre sonrió con simpleza y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Estaba solo con la extraña pareja. Ambos caminaron hacia él de una manera predatoria.

—No se ve muy interesante —dijo el hombre, restándole importancia, mientras notaba la raída apariencia del chico. Draco notó que su voz era un susurro seco. Como el siseo de una serpiente.

La mujer tomó a Draco de la barbilla con sus afiladas uñas y alzó su cabeza.

—Pero hay un parecido definitivo. Me pregunto a quién trataba de engañar mi hermana.

Su esposo bufó.

—Nadie sabía de su existencia hasta ahora. Le tomó al amo muchos años encontrarlo.

La mujer soltó su barbilla y Draco bajó la mirada al suelo.

—No tiene señales de magia, pero lo manejó sin problemas. Vámonos. Este lugar apesta a _muggles_.

El hombre sonrió lúgubremente.

—Nada peor que donde hemos estado antes. Vamos, chico, es hora de conocer a tu nuevo amo.

—¿Amo? —preguntó el chico con nerviosismo. La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, por su imprudencia.

—El Señor Tenebroso necesita de tu presencia, aunque para qué necesita a un _squib_ , es un misterio para nosotros.

Draco comprendió todo y su cenizo rostro lo mostró.

—No iré. ¡No!

La mujer puso una mueca.

—¿Te atreves a desafiar a tu mano, inútil criatura? Deberías estar agradecido de poder servirle.

Draco enfocó la mirada en la puerta y corrió hacia ella. Rodolphus Lestrange movió su varita casi sin cuidado y tiró al chico al instante. Caminó hacia él y bajó la mirada.

—¡ _Crucio_!

El dolor más terrible atravesó al _squib_. La luz pasó frente a sus ojos mientras su cerebro trataba de luchar con el asalto. El mago lo mantuvo bajo el hechizo hasta que lo envolvió la oscuridad.

Con Draco desplomado e inútil entre ambos, los Lestrange se desaparecieron hasta llegar con su amo. Unos minutos después, el coordinador entró para encontrarse con un cuarto vacío. La mochila de Draco estaba en el centro, con sus libros esparcidos por doquier.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Llega Voldemort… Y por fin las cosas comienzan a pasar. Gracias por sus comentarios. Trataré de subir la siguiente parte tan pronto como pueda. No puedo esperar a tener a Harry y Draco juntos de nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** OMG! *Dead*

 **Adigium21**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notas de traductor:** Dice Jillian que hay notas al final…

* * *

—Casi perfecto —susurró el señor Tenebroso, mientras con su esquelética mano acariciaba los rubios mechones. Bellatrix Lestrange frunció el ceño al ver al inconsciente niño. El _squib_ era demasiado débil para sacudirse los efectos de la maldición _cruciatus_ con facilidad.

—No lo entiendo, amo. ¿Para qué necesitaría a este inútil niño? Lucius y Narcissa hicieron mal en no deshacerse de él en cuanto respiró por primera vez —dijo la mujer altaneramente.

Voldemort miró maliciosamente a su favorita.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, querida mía. Me lo quedaré por ahora. Informa a los otros que le prohíbo a cualquiera que hable acerca de él.

—Será como desee, amo. Asignaré a uno de los elfos a que cubra sus necesidades… ¿Kreacher, tal vez?

—Encárgate de ello. Y ahora, Bellatrix, déjame a solas con el chico.

La mortífaga asintió con respeto y salió del oscuro cuarto, con sus pesadas túnicas de terciopelo volando detrás de ella. Voldemort la miró de manera algo apreciativa, antes de voltearse para ver al joven que estaba tirado en la cama. El niño no era completamente hermoso. Sus rasgos eran tan finos como los de los Malfoy, pero había una cierta dureza en ellos. La piel no era tan uniforme y el cabello se veía sin vida y mal cortado. Era delgado y sus horribles ropas _muggles_ le quedaban grandes. Incluso sus manos se veían ásperas y lastimadas, revelando que estaba más que familiarizado con el trabajo físico. Voldemort hizo una mueca: el hijo de Lucius hacía trabajo de elfos domésticos, y estaba a años luz de distancia de su pomposo padre.

Cuánto debió haber lastimado la descontrolada arrogancia de Lucius el descubrir que su heredero legítimo no tenía poder. Le habría encantado ver su primera reacción, al enterarse de la fallida naturaleza del niño. Era de esperarse que Malfoy tomara al hijo de Nott bajo su ala, para continua la línea. Voldemort no había esperado más de parte de alguien con la mente tan cerrada.

Lucius no entendía las complejidades de la existencia de Draco. El sacrificio de su magia era un mero tecnicismo, en sus propósitos mayores. Pronto, Draco tendría la oportunidad de probar su propio valor y, entonces, el Señor Tenebroso se levantaría una vez más.

XxXxXxXx

Sentía una terrible pesadez por todo su cuerpo. Tenía los párpados cerrados, como si hubiera llorado hasta dormir. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y parpadeó para despertarse.

La cama en la que descansaba era suave e irreconocible, como el resto del cuarto. Draco se levantó tambaleándose en sus pies y notó que sus pantalones y camiseta habían sido reemplazados por una túnica negra, hecha de seda pesada. Sus manos se quedaron sintiendo la tela. Nunca había tocado un material tan rico, desde sus días en la mansión.

Por un segundo, pensó que estaba de vuelta en la residencia Malfoy. Quizá los amos lo habían buscado. Una suave sensación de esperanza hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Quizá lo habían perdonado por no tener magia, y por fin lo amarían como su hijo… solo quizá.

La realidad cayó de golpe. Debía haberse golpeado la cabeza en algún lugar, pero no podía recordarlo. Su túnica indicaba que había sido raptado por magos, pero no podía entender por qué. No tenía nada de valor. Nadie estaría interesado en un desamparado niño sin magia.

Notó que el cuarto no tenía ventanas y que la puerta estaba hecha de roble sólido. Draco trató con la manija. No cedió ni un poco, por lo que se dejó caer en el suelo, entendiendo que era un prisionero. El _squib_ estaba a merced de algún desconocido mago tenebroso.

No se dio cuenta cuando la puerta simplemente desapareció, y un mago algo y con aspecto viperino entraba con calma al cuarto. Draco levantó la mirada hacia la formidable presencia, solo para bajar los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió el poder ante él. Sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse visiblemente. Voldemort sonrió con frialdad.

—Veo que te han enseñado a tener el gran poder. Lucius debe haberlo hecho a golpes. Dime, niño, ¿qué hacías en esta casa?

Draco pasó saliva ruidosamente, pero no levantó la mirada.

—Yo… yo… era su sirviente, señor.

—Así que tallabas pisos y lavabas platos. Cómo debe haber lastimado su orgullo verte de rodillas, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que ahí era donde pertenecías. Pobre y confuso Lucius. Lo compadezco, aun cuando me causó molestias al mandarte lejos.

—No lo entiendo, señor. ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó temerosamente.

—Yo soy Lord Voldemort.

Draco quedó congelado por esas palabras. Voldemort había asesinado a los padres de Harry, y había tratado de asesinarlo cuando era un bebé. Dobby le había contado que había sido el mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia, y que su reino había sido uno de terror y agonía. Su odio por los _muggles_ , los nacidos de _muggles_ , los mestizos y los _squibs_ los habían llevado, a él y a sus seguidores, a cometer los más terribles actos. Draco lo sabía, y sabía que su vida estaba perdida. El Señor Tenebroso lo iba a matar sin pensarlo dos veces.

—No tengas miedo de mí, niño. No tengo intenciones de lastimarte. Eres _sangre pura_ y me has servido mejor que lo que tu padre lo ha hecho. Tu sacrificio por mi causa será reconocido.

Draco se quedó en silencio, y muy asustado. Voldemort continuó hablando sin perturbarse.

—Ha sido tu existencia la que me da el poder que requiero para completar mi misión. Una pieza vital de mi plan ha estado grabada en tu mero centro. Te ha otorgado un propósito que pronto entenderás.

Draco negó confundido con la cabeza. No podía comenzar a comprender lo que el mago estaba tratando de decir.

—Por ahora, no necesitas sabes más. Serás tratado bien, y lo único que requiero por el momento es tu presencia. Esta habitación será tu aposento y te deberás quedar aquí a todas horas. Voy a retenerte como precaución, pero dudo que seas lo suficientemente tonto como para enfadarme.

El Señor Tenebroso agitó su mano y un grueso grillete y una cadena aparecieron alrededor del talón izquierdo del rubio. El otro extremo se enredó en el poste de la cama. El chico tomó el frío metal. Estaba atrapado.

—Ahora te dejaré a solas, y espero que hagas caso a mis deseos o haré que te arrepientas de no hacerlo.

La visión del chico se nubló cuando Voldemort salió del cuarto y la puerta se volvió sólida de nuevo. Las frías palabras del mago lo habían envuelto y Draco entendía que algo terrible estaba esperándolo.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Y la trama se complica…

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Lo sé, lo sé, yo también me quedé con esta cara… O_O

 **Adigium21**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notas de la autora:** Lamento la demora. Prometo hacerlo mejor, conforme nos acercamos a la parte final de la historia. Y para aquellos que piensan que estoy cansada de hacer que un personaje ficticio pase muchas penas… por favor no lean esto. Para aquellos que aún lo disfrutan… esto es para ustedes.

 **Notas de traductor:** No hay mucho que pueda decir después de semejante nota de Jillian.

* * *

Kreacher le reportó a Bellatrix que el _squib_ se rehusaba a comer o a hacer algo más que dormir. La mujer estaba muy molesta por el reporte del elfo, pero no sufrió diciéndoselo a su señor, pues la atención de éste se encontraba en otros asuntos. No sabía muchos detalles, excepto que tenía algo que ver con una tarea que le había encomendado al chico Nott. Al parecer, Lucius había molestado al Señor Tenebroso y su heredero tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Bellatrix pensaba que era un justo y correcto castigo, por la actitud pomposa de su cuñado y del joven heredero. Su hermana no quería al niño Nott, pero no podía decir mucho dado que su propio hijo había resultado ser deficiente. Y Bellatrix no pensaba contarle acerca de los eventos recientes en relación con el _squib_.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que se rehusara a comer era algo inaceptable. Le dijo a Kreacher que ella se encargaría del asunto.

Un poco después de la una de la tarde, la bruja entró al cuarto del chico. Una bandeja contenía algo de comida suave y un gran vaso de leche flotaba frente a ella. La bandeja también traía un frasco transparente con una poción color azul oscuro.

Draco estaba dormido. La cadena alrededor de su tobillo estaba enredada en sus sábanas. Su túnica estaba desarreglada y una parte de su vientre pálido se veía. El rostro del niño era hueco y sus labios pálidos. Bellatrix miró la apariencia física del _squib_ con desdén. Se veía tan débil como un _muggle_.

No se inmutó cuando la bandeja se posó en la mesita al lado de su cama. La mujer usó su varita para tocar su delgado pecho, rehusándose a tocas lo que ella consideraba carne mancillada. Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, mirando fijamente a la bruja ante él.

Bellatrix frunció al ver la falta de vida en los ojos grises. Su amo no estaría contento de que muriera antes de su tiempo. Levitó la bandeja hacia él.

—Vas a comerte cada cosa de esta bandeja y, después, lo que sea que Kreacher te traiga, si sabes lo que te conviene. No voy a permitir que una criatura como tú nos desafíe.

Draco cerró los ojos con poca energía y negó con la cabeza.

La indignación hizo que los ojos de la mujer se tornaran más oscuros, mientras su boca se curvaba en una fea mueca. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Criatura horrible. La bruja escupió un encantamiento transformador. Su varita se convirtió en una gruesa vara, que dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del desprotegido niño. La cadena evitó que éste se moviera, así que solo pudo proteger su cabeza con las manos.

La golpiza duró varios minutos, hasta que el brazo de Bellatrix se cansó. Las lívidas marcas cubrían los brazos y el torso del chico. Una ya estaba decolorando su mandíbula e inflamando su labrio inferior. Las lágrimas brotaban libremente, pero Draco se mantenía en silencio mientras la bruja le abría la boca y le metía cucharadas de puré de vegetales por la garganta, sin importarle que estuviera ahogándose con la gruesa sustancia.

Hizo que se terminara cada gota de leche, la cual alteró deliberadamente con la poción. Draco no preguntó por qué lo hacía. Si lo quería matar, se lo agradecería. El líquido lo puso somnoliento y se abrazó a sí mismo para atenderse las heridas.

Bellatrix no era estúpida. Le había dado una poción fortalecedora, que limpiaría todas las señales físicas de lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, el dolor seguiría su camino.

Lo dejó descansar y luego llamó a Kreacher, para que se llevara las sobras. El viejo elfo doméstico sonrió de lado al ver a su lastimado protegido. Se imaginaba que no se rehusaría a comer de nuevo.

Momentos después, con el elfo y la bruja desaparecidos, Draco se quedó a pensar en las consecuencias de su pequeño acto de rebelión. Había querido ser valiente como Harry, pero era una pobre imitación del héroe del mundo mágico. Inclinarse y ceder habían sido características infundidas en él desde su nacimiento. ¿Por qué pensó que algo había cambiado?

Draco estaba cansado de pensar que quizá habría algo bueno en el futuro para él. Dobby le había enseñado a anhelar y eso se había quedado con él aún en sus peores momentos. Pero ahora, sabía que no había nada para la gente como él. En este mundo de poderosos magos, Draco nunca sería más de lo que era.

XxXxXxXx

Severus Snape bajó la mirada hacia el cadáver del más grande mago de todos los tiempos. Albus Dumbledore yacía muerto en los terrenos de Hogwarts, vencido por un ambicioso y perdido joven. Theodore Nott Malfoy estaba de pie, silente y con los ojos muy abiertos. No creía ser capaz de lograr lo que se le había ordenado, pero lo había conseguido.

O eso creía. Ni él ni Voldemort sabían de la debilitada constitución de Dumbledore, y su decadente fuerza vital. El veneno en su mano había viajado ya a casi todo su cuerpo, por lo que habría sido una cuestión de tiempo.

Todo era parte de un plan. Un valiente y tonto plan que supondría poner a Harry Potter en una posición en la que podría vencer al Señor Tenebroso permanentemente. Severus no estaba al tanto de los detalles del diseño de Dumbledore. El viejo mago solo había dejado en cada persona el conocimiento que necesitaban para desempeñar su papel.

Nott se fue corriendo y Severus no hizo nada para detenerlo. El chico tenía la varita de Dumbledore en sus manos.

Harry Potter apareció de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad. Sus ojos ardían con la ira y el dolor. Se volteó para mirar al jefe de Slytherin, escupiendo palabras con veneno.

—¿Por qué no lo detuvo? Usted es uno de ellos. Es un mortífago.

Severus miró hacia el horizonte, a los mortífagos prófugos.

—No me interesa lo que pienses de mí. Pronto estaré fuera de tu vida. Recuerda tu misión y tus responsabilidades —dijo bruscamente, y se apartó del afligido moreno.

Snape dejó solo a Harry, con los pedazos de la ventana rota por la que el director había caído por última vez. La luna los iluminaba, haciendo que se vieran como lágrimas derramadas.

El Niño Que Vivió estaba de pie, solitario. No había nadie para protegerlo. La confianza que su mentor y sus aliados habían puesto en él descansaba en sus manos. Por primera vez, sintió el peso de tener que ser más de lo que era.

* * *

~TBC~

 **Adigium21**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Notas del traductor:** Que dice Jillian que hay notas al final…

* * *

Lucius Malfoy podía apreciar a su esposa impersonalmente, y casi como si fuera una nueva conocida a la que estaba evaluando para un uso futuro. Notó que seguía siendo una hermosa mujer con la apariencia aristocrática y orgulloso porte, típicos de los Black. Hacía muchos años, la había escogido a ella porque representaba un fino adorno para su casa, aunque el intelecto de su hermana Andrómeda le había parecido más atrayente. Había terminado arrepintiéndose de su elección, pues Andrómeda había producido a una fuerte metamorfomaga, mientras que Narcissa había sido decepcionate. Incluso ahora, se atrevía a contradecirlo.

—No veo por qué debo asistir a tu pequeña celebración —dijo bruscamente, mientras adornaba otro rubio mechón con unos sujetadores de diamante, que habían estado en la familia Malfoy por siglos. Lucius hizo una mueca y consideró guardar las joyas bajo llave, para la futura esposa de Theodore.

Cuando habló, sus palabras eran frías y cortantes.

—La ocasión llama a la presencia de toda la familia Malfoy. Nuestro hijo acaba de cumplir su misión, por lo que debe ser premiado como lo amerita.

La mujer le dio la espalda su espejo, enfocando sus grises ojos en los azules de su esposo.

—Él no es mi hijo, y tampoco es tuyo. Podrá ser tu heredero oficial, pero por sus venas no corre sangre Malfoy o Black.

Lucius soltó una risa corta y amarga.

—¿Debí haberle presentado a nuestro señor a nuestro verdadero asunto? ¿Qué crees que habría hecho con el _squib_? Ahora Theodore es nuestro hijo, y una ventaja para nosotros. Irás a las festividades de esta noche y actuarás como una madre orgullosa, o lo lamentarás.

La mujer apretó el broche de diamante que tenía en la mano y fulminó a su esposo con la mirada, mientras el hombre abandonaba su alcoba. Hasta sus pasos sonaban a altanería no merecida. Theodore Nott Malfoy había matado al formidable enemigo de Voldemort y Lucius no podía estar más complacido.

Narcissa se sentía enferma. El horrible y arrogante Theodore debía sentirse incluso más complacido consigo mismo. Sería el centro de atención de la próxima celebración y todos los invitados estarían alabando al malo y feo chico. El Señor Tenebroso lo honraría con algún galardón.

Debería haber sido su hijo. Su hijo debía haber estado al lado de su padre, al servicio de su señor. Pero eso habría sido imposible, pues Voldemort no aceptaría _squibs_. Lo más probable habría sido que Draco quedara relegado a alguna tarea degradante, o simplemente habría sido asesinado.

Narcissa no habría permitido eso. Habría llevado a su hijo a la esquina más lejana del mundo, lejos de los mortífagos. O se habría unido al lado de la luz. Todo sería diferente si tuviera a Draco, pero su búsqueda había resultado inútil.

Y ahora, tenía que ir y fingir que Theodore Nott significaba algo para ella, cuando en realidad quería que ese troll se alejara lo más posible de su familia.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo? —La familiar y temida voz de su hermana mayor interrumpió sus oscuros pensamientos.

—Bellatrix, qué sorpresa. Habría pensado que llegarías con el grupo que acompaña al Señor Tenebroso.

—Decidí adelantarme y felicitar a mi querida hermana, en su momento de celebración. Debes estar complacido por la pericia de tu hijo —dijo la bruja, con astucia.

La señora de la mansión bufó delicadamente.

—El heredero de Lucius ha probado ser adecuado para su rol.

—Ahh… Qué malo que no lleve nuestra sangre. Estoy seguro de que si tú y Lucius hubieran sido bendecidos con su propio hijo, habría superado la pericia de Nott.

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos al ver a su hermana. Bellatrix era conocida por sus dobles sentidos.

—Me rehúso a pensar en lo que podría haber sido —dijo, moviendo un poco su adornado cabello—. Apoyo la elección de mi esposo, tal como debe ser.

—Esa parece ser una decisión sabia. Estoy segura de que funcionará a tu favor. Ahora, me iré para dejar que termines tus preparaciones, antes de que llegue nuestro amo.

Narcissa asintió levemente. Algo en el tono de Bellatrix la había puesto nerviosa. Tenía la sospecha de que algo acerca de las actividades de esa noche no iba a ser bueno para su familia.

XxXxXxXx

Unas horas después, el comedor de la mansión brillaba con una plétora de antiguos platos de oro. Voldemort estaba en la cabeza de la mesa, mientras Lucius, con unas túnicas decoradas, estaba sentado en el otro extremo. Su esposa Narcissa estaba a su izquierda, y su heredero a la derecha. El Señor Tenebroso aún no había felicitado al chico o a su padre adoptivo.

La cena había consistido en los platillos de elfos más finos, y el vino francés había fluido sin cesar.

—Y ahora, un brindis. Bellatrix, manda a mi asistente personal con el champán.

Bellatrix asintió y se dirigió a la sala que había sido acondicionada para los invitados.

Lucius dirigió la mirada hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Se puso ansioso cuando vio una maniaca sonrisa en sus viperinas facciones.

—¿Amo? —preguntó con algo de temor.

—Tendrás que esperar, Lucius. Predigo que valdrá la pena.

Los ojos del mago se dirigieron a su esposa, y pudo ver el horror en su rostro.

~TBC~

 **Notas de la autora:** Perdonen el suspenso. Odio hacerlo, cuando ando recibiendo tantos mensajes de aliento. Prometo que trataré de tener la siguiente parte lista muy pronto.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** No sé, algo me dice que la actitud de Narcissa no checará con algunas de nuestras ideas…

 **Adigium21**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Notas de la autora:** Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

* * *

Era costumbre darle al Señor Tenebroso una pequeña prueba primero, y luego esperar su aprobación para seguir sirviendo. Voldemort no alcanzó su copa de vino, sino que la dejó descansando, sin importarle que el bouquet se estuviera desvaneciendo. El squib se mantenía silente a su lado, mientras las combinadas miradas de la familia Malfoy lo miraban intensamente. No se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto que en los ojos del Malfoy mayor había trepidación, mientras que en los del más joven, ira. Los ojos de Narcissa Malfoy mostraban algo diferente, cuando se posaron en él.

Solo el Señor Tenebroso se veía completamente tranquilo, si no es que divertido, por la tensión del cuarto. Oh, cuánto amaba ver a sus seguidores agazapados. Era particularmente gratificante cuando la presa era el más orgulloso de lo _sangre pura_.

Atrapado como una mosca en miel, Lucius Malfoy trató de pensar en las palabras que aliviarían el hecho de que su verdadera descendencia estaba parado ante él, y que el niño había sido su secreto más celosamente guardado.

—Mi… mi señor, ¿preferiría un vino de otro año? —sugirió.

Voldemort lo miró por un largo tiempo. El hombre parecía secarse bajo su mirada. Satisfecho, el Señor Tenebroso dirigió su serpentina expresión hacia la señora de la mansión.

—Mi querida Narcissa. ¿Qué opinas de mi más reciente adquisición? Es un poco corto de luces, pero estoy seguro que el buen linaje prevalece al final. ¿No lo crees?

La mujer asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Eso creo.

El Señor Tenebroso sonrió.

—Ah, me sorprende mucho que digas eso. ¿Sabías que el chico que sirve mis bebidas no es un mago? Es lo que llamamos un _squib_.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo en voz baja.

—Otra sorpresa. La vida puede ser muy interesante a veces. Como sea… ¿Sabes qué le pasó a los padres de este chico? ¿Te atreverías a adivinar? ¿No? Bueno, no estuvieron tan felices con la desafortunada condición de su hijo, y les pareció apropiado deshacerse de él. Fue arrojado a las calles crueles e infestadas de _muggles_ para que se muriera de hambre, y es gracias a la suerte que lo veamos respirando todavía. Después de todo, ¿cómo un chico como él, sin varita o amigos en el mundo, podría haber esperado sobrevivir? El joven Draco ha estado en un orfanato _muggle_ desde entonces. Incidentalmente, es el mismo orfanato en el que yo viví antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Narcissa no dijo una palabra, pero las lágrimas rodaban silenciosas por su rostro. Draco parecía marchitarse aún más.

—Tu hermana lo encontró. Debo admitir que parecía bastante sorprendida por su descubrimiento. Ver a Draco resulta un impacto para todos los que conocen íntimamente a la familia Malfoy. Excepto para mí, claro.

Lucius y Narcissa alzaron la mirada al escuchar eso. La confusión brillaba en sus perfectos rostros aristócratas.

—No, aún no voy a revelar lo que quiero decir. No resiento tu afiliación con el hijo de Nott, Lucius. El chico me ha complacido. Déjalo como tu heredero. Sin embargo, detecto que la señora Malfoy puede tener otra postura. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí, amo.

—Excelente. Nada supera el toque de una madre, sin importar cuán tarde llega. Puedes llevarte a Draco contigo, pues los talentos de Bella se ocuparán mejor en otras cosas. Te confiaré la seguridad del chico.

Narcissa asintió con gravedad y miró a su hijo. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos, impenetrables.

Lucius se había quedado en silencio durante el intercambio, y su usualmente adepta mente trataba de procesar las sutilezas que ocurrían. Theodore estaba bastante complacido por conservas el legado Malfoy, a pesar de que el regreso del _squib_ era un factor inesperado. Tendría que consultar con su padre biológico sobre cómo proceder bajo esas circunstancias.

XxXxXxXx

Kreacher el elfo lo había movido del pequeño cuarto donde había sido prisionero hacia los aposentos del ama Narcissa. Por un minuto, pensó que retomaría su rolo como sirviente pero, cuando no se le ordenó nada, su confusión aumentó. ¿Esperaba que ocupara ese cuarto? ¿Querían que durmiera en la cama? Se sentó en la esquina del cuarto y esperó.

Draco ya estaba dormido cuando Narcissa entró al cuarto. La bruja caminó en silencio mientras se le acercaba. Estaba dormido de lado, acurrucado como un pequeño animal, respirando suavemente. Su hijo. Su único hijo.

Narcissa contuvo un sollozo y se dejó caer de rodillas, sin importarle arrugar la delicada tela de sus túnicas. Con asombro, miró al chico frente a ella. En todos los años que no lo había visto, se había convertido en un hombre. Alto y guapo como su padre. Como ella.

—Draco.

El chico se acurrucó más sobre su brazo. Cansado por el miedo y el castigo de Bella, Draco siguió durmiendo. La mujer no quería despertarlo, pero no podía soportar verlo en el suelo. Respirando profundamente, pasó sus dedos por su rostro. Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejó de su toque.

—Ama Malfoy… Yo… lo siento. No quería quedarme dormido. No sabía qué hacer. Nadie me dijo nade —dijo, rogando y temblando.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, tratando de calmarlo.

—Está bien, Draco. No creas que estás aquí para servirnos. Eso ya no va a pasar. Te lo prometo.

Ambos tuvieron dificultades al ponerse de pie. El chico no quería verla a los ojos, aunque ella lo estuviera abrazando. Un ligero temblor recorría la delgada figura del chico, pero aun así siguió caminando.

—El amo Lucius me dijo que no volviera, y nunca lo hice. Vivo en una institución, pero fueron por mí y me trajeron acá. Ahora debo irme.

—Draco, eres mi hijo —dijo ella firmemente, esperando su respuesta.

El chico negó con la cabeza. La mujer vio los grises orbes, infinitos y perdidos. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz se notaba agitada.

—Tengo que irme; debo volver al orfanato. Me dejarán quedarme ahí hasta que tenga dieciocho años. Tendré un trabajo entonces… quizá sirviendo en un café muggle, o quizá barriendo pisos. No me importa. Ya no tendré miedo. Nadie más me lastimará. Nadie me hará desear no haber nacido. Dobby… ¿Dónde está Dobby? —Miró alrededor de la gran sala. Narcissa lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Lo llamaré. Pero necesitas calmarte, mi amor.

El chico no respondía a los abrazos o comentarios positivos.

—Quiero ver a Dobby de nuevo… y a Harry.

—Por favor, detente, Draco. Me estás asustando.

Luego, Draco lloró… Un sonido lastimero y roto.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Por ser un _squib_ —replicó suavemente.

La mujer lo abrazó con fuerza, como siempre debió haberlo hecho.

—Te amo.

—Yo no importo. ¿Por qué no pueden ver eso?

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas de amargo arrepentimiento y vergüenza por sus acciones.

—Draco… perdóname. Te he lastimado tanto. Mi pobre bebé. Mi hijo.

El rubio la miró como el niño que todavía era. El tímido niño que dormía en un pequeño cuarto en el sótano, y que esperaba con desesperación a que sonriera.

—¿Mamá?

~TBC~

* * *

 **Adigium21**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notas del traductor:** Dice Jillian que hay notas al final…

* * *

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y enterró la nariz en su suave cabello. Olía a vino derramado y a sangre seca, que la poción de Bella no había podido desvanecer. Necesitaría un baño después, pensó, mientras pasaba un dedo por la suave mejilla, mirando sus hermosos ojos grises y besando su ligeramente respingada nariz.

Su niño. Su único hijo. Nunca había sabido lo cálido que era. La dulzura de su aliento entre sollozos que se desvanecían. Había sido madre durante dieciséis años, pero ahora por fin entendía lo que eso significaba. Lo maravilloso y desgarrador que era.

Siendo abrazado por ella, le parecía casi fuera de este mundo. Draco recordó que, cuando era pequeño, solía ver al ama Narcissa mientras se aplicaba pociones cosméticas en la pile, en pequeñas botellas con tapas plateadas. El sol de la mañana se reflejaba en su espejo, produciendo un halo brillante alrededor de su rostro. El niño se encontraba de rodillas, mientras pulía las piedras suaves y multicolores que rodeaban la chimenea. Habría tenido siete u ocho años, lo suficientemente inocente para pensar que algún día la mujer lo abrazaría y le dejaría tocar sus mechones tocados por el sol. Pero luego, veía sus propias manos, manchadas y trabajadas, y sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

Y aun así, helo ahí, en los brazos de su madre. Qué extraño y maravilloso.

Un pequeño y marchito elfo doméstico se apareció en la esquina más lejana de la sala. Llevaba sus viejos harapos, ideales para el estatus doméstico. Lenta y cuidadosamente, se aproximó a la cama del ama. La esperanza en su corazón batía las alas cual avecilla.

—Amo Draco… ¿es realmente usted?

—¿Dobby? ¡Dobby!

Narcissa lo dejó ir y sonrió cuando el chico voló hacia los brazos del elfo, casi haciendo que la criatura se cayera. Las nudosas manos de Dobby acariciaron el rostro de su querido protegido, registrando lo que los años le habían hecho a su joven amo Draco. Percibió al chico delgado y más pálido de lo que su herencia le otorgaba. De todos modos, sus ojos seguían siendo de un gris claro, brillando cálidamente por la emoción que sentía.

—Por fin está en casa, amo Draco. Dobby pensaba que algo terrible le había pasado al amo Draco. Que el amo estaba lastimado, o perdido en los bosques, o que una acromántula se lo había comido. Dobby buscó por todos lados pero nunca encontró al amo Draco. Dobby siguió buscando y buscando, y el ama Narcissa trató muchos encantamientos de búsqueda, pero el amo Draco se había desvanecido en el aire. —La voz del elfo sonaba con emoción.

Draco negó con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Dobby.

—Nada como eso me sucedió, Dobby. Fui con los _muggles_ y ellos me cuidaron, pero siempre los recordé a todos: a ti, a Oblina, Ickis, Krummy, y… a Harry.

Los ojos de Dobby se encendieron. Sabía lo que haría que su amo Draco se pusiera muy feliz.

—El amo Harry Potter vino a buscarlo. Oblina le dijo eso a Dobby. Estaba muy triste por no haber podido encontrarlo.

Draco contuvo el aliento, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Harry vino por mí? ¿Hasta acá? Oh, Dobby, nunca pensé…

Narcissa se había levantado de la cama y se había hincado al lado del par. Las lágrimas brotaban libremente de sus ojos mientras oía hablar a su hijo.

Draco miró a su madre y a Dobby, y vio la preocupación y cariño en sus ojos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y el volumen de su voz bajó hasta ser un mero susurro.

—Nunca pensé que la vida pudiera ser así para mí.

Sus modestas palabras penetraron los corazones de tanto la bruja como el elfo, al poder ver un poco de lo que Draco había llevado en el alma. El arrepentimiento de Narcissa quemaba su pecho, pero sabía que tendría que ponerlo de lado si iba a proteger a su hijo. Solo Draco importaba ahora. Su seguridad y bienestar era lo primordial para ella.

Harry Potter significaba la Orden del Fénix, y la Orden podría proteger a Draco de lo que fuera que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera planeado para él. Dumbledore ya no estaba, pero aún había otros magos y brujas poderosos asociados con el lado de la luz, que podrían ofrecerle a Draco una pizca de seguridad. También estaba el Niño que Vivió, cuyo éxito ahora tendría que ser su dedicación. Harry Potter se preocupaba por Draco, y lo defendería cuando Narcissa ya no pudiera hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de asegurar que su hijo lo encontrara de nuevo.

XxXxXxXx

 _Semanas después…_

Theodore Nott Malfoy rio divertido, al ver a su profesora menos preferida siendo consumida por Nagini. La profesora Burbage había sido una aburrida y amante de los _muggles_. Era mucho más interesante como comida de serpiente.

El joven mago le sonrió con orgullo a su padre adoptivo, que estaba sentado en su lugar de costumbre, a la derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Lucius Malfoy tenía el aspecto usual aristócrata, con su túnica negra simple, que imitaba el severo estilo del Señor Tenebroso. Theodore también llevaba una túnica similar, pero llevaba un borde de color verde brillante, simbolizando su status como el príncipe de Slytherin no oficial, y como una de las estrellas entre los seguidores de Voldemort.

Como debía ser con un Slytherin y como Malfoy, Theodore no había hecho gesto alguno al ver las escenas de tortura y asesinato iniciadas por los mortífagos, de los que la mansión había sido testigo durante las últimas semanas. Hasta Pettigrew se había resistido al ver los riachuelos de sangre, debido a las repetidas maldiciones dirigidas a las víctimas. Los interminables chillidos de dolor que venían de los calabozos habían hecho que Narcissa Malfoy corriera a sus habitaciones a revisar a su _squib_. Theodore lo había soportado todo con el entusiasmo de un sociópata de nacimiento.

Estaban esperando la llegada de Severus Snape, que traería información valiosa acerca de los planes de cumpleaños del Niño que Vivió. Todos los presentes sabían que, en solo unos cuantos días, la suerte de Harry Potter por fin se acabaría, y podrían encargarse de él finalmente.

Luego, el reino del Señor Tenebroso podría comenzar en verdad.

XxXxXxXx

—Amo Severus.

Snape giró alarmado, para encontrarse al elfo llamado Dobby arrastrándose ante él. A pesar de conocerlo bien, Severus no podía comenzar a entender por qué se había dirigido a él de esa manera.

—¿Qué sucede, elfo? —preguntó bruscamente, pues todavía tenía varias cosas que arreglar.

Dobby pasó saliva y se preparó.

—El amo Draco está aquí, señor.

—¿Qué?

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** En este capítulo tuve algunas dificultades con la interacción entre Draco y su madre. Me preguntaba si la había perdonado muy rápido. Después de todo, lo había lastimado miles de veces y en muchas formas. Lo había rechazado, desdeñado y hecho sentir muy inferior, que es algo que estoy segura que no podría olvidar. Pero creo que, quizá, estaba tan solo y ansioso por sentir amor, que todo se fue por la borda al tener a su madre junto a él. Espero estén de acuerdo conmigo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Es un tema muy complicado… ¿Alguien tiene algún comentario?

 **Adigium21**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notas del traductor:** Me encantó leer sus opiniones… En lo personal, opino que Narcissa lo intentó muy tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca… Y al final de cuentas Draco ya está un poco más querido.

Ah, dice Jillian que hay notas al final.

* * *

El maestro de pociones estaba convencido de que Dobby había estado lidiando con una ilusión causada por todas las maldiciones _cruciatus_ de Lucius, hasta que vio al chico por sí mismo. Muy pocas cosas lo sorprendían, pero el ver a Draco compartiendo comida con su madre con calma, era una imagen que nunca habría esperado ver.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando hizo notoria su presencia.

—¡Amo Severus!

El joven saludó a su protector de la infancia con una sonrisa feliz. Severus hizo un gesto casi imperceptible. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Narcissa, aun cuando se dirigía a Draco.

—Vine a la mansión Malfoy hoy, por solicitud del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí también? Lord Voldemort no es conocido por su trato amable hacia los discapacitados mágicos.

Draco se calmó un poco.

—Estoy aquí porque así lo ordenó él. Dos de sus seguidores me trajeron de vuelta a la mansión en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Y usted, señora Malfoy? —preguntó fríamente.

—Estoy aquí por mi hijo.

—Así parece. —Los detalles de sarcasmo casi la hicieron hacer un gesto, pero Narcissa Malfoy no era cualquier mujer boba.

—Así es, Snape. Tengo que admitir que no esperaba que tú supieras de la existencia de mi hijo. ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?

—Unos elfos desesperados tratando de salvar a su joven protegido de una dolorosa muerte. Dígame, señora Malfoy. ¿Quién de ustedes utilizó la maldición _cruciatus_ en un indefenso niño de tres años?

Narcissa palideció, pero su voz se mantuvo fuerte.

—Lucius lo hizo, pero yo no me opuse en ese momento.

—¿Y ahora?

—Moriría por mi hijo —reconoció con simpleza.

—Parece ser que Draco la ha perdonado. —Draco asintió con ganas—. Tiene una inocencia poco común y una buena voluntad. Bastante único para un nacido de los Malfoy. Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué el Señor Tenebroso lo quiere aquí. ¿Usted sabría por qué?

—Para nada. Bella y Lestrange lo trajeron aquí en contra de su voluntad. Lord Voldemort lo dejó a mi cuidado y ha permanecido en su cuarto desde entonces. No quiero que esté cerca de ellos, dado que Voldemort se ha reservado sus razones para sí.

Severus miró de reojo al chico, mientras éste doblaba su servilleta y ponía las cubiertas en las bandejas de plata, para que los elfos se las llevaran. Estaba tratando de ser discreto, mientras escuchaba con atención al intercambio entre su madre y el maestro de pociones. Parecía que no había superado su naturaleza inquisitiva.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Draco se atrevió a hacer su pregunta.

—Amo Severus, señor. ¿Sabe algo acerca de Harry? Me refiero a Harry Potter…

Severus entrecerró los ojos cuando el detestado "Elegido" fue mencionado. Había olvidado que Potter había confesado que conocía a Draco y que, de hecho, lo consideraba un amigo.

—El bienestar del Niño que Vivió no es algo a lo que dedique mi preocupación, Draco. No obstante, estoy enterado de que el insufrible cretino está vivo y a salvo, aunque bastante desgastado por los esfuerzos del Señor Tenebroso.

Draco contuvo el aliento, sin poder contener su pánico.

—Pero, señor, eso significa que Harry está en peligro. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

—Nunca he entendido la fascinación de todos por Potter. No he conocido a un mago más descuidado, con la excepción de Neville Longbottom. Potter no tiene talento extraordinario. Ha logrado escapar de algunas situaciones delicadas por la simple combinación de suerte del tonto y de sus amigos más talentosos que él. Es mediocre, por decir lo menos, aunque es tan fastidioso y egocéntrico como lo era su padre.

—Señor, por favor no hable de Harry de ese modo. Él es un gran mago. Él… —comenzó Draco.

—No nos preocupemos por Potter, ya que nos sobrevivirá a todos, pues su tipo de estupidez no puede borrarse tan fácilmente de la pila genética. Ahora lo que me preocupa es tu bienestar. Me imagino que esta preocupación la comparte usted, señora Malfoy.

Narcissa asintió seriamente.

—Mi compromiso para ese fin no es menor que el tuyo. Sin embargo, imagino que querrás más prueba, una prueba mágica, de mi parte.

En respuesta, Narcissa estiró la mano y miró a Severus a los negros ojos. El hombre tomó su mano. Narcissa cerró los ojos y concentró su magia en sus palabras.

—Severus, ¿prometes cuidar a mi hijo, Draco, por más difícil que eso pruebe ser?

—Sí —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Y prometes, hasta donde tus habilidades te lo permitan, protegerlo de cualquier daño?

—Lo haré —juró Snape.

Draco miró fascinado mientras el juramento pasaba entre la bruja y el mago. Chispas rojas sellaron su promesa. Le era desconocida ese tipo de magia fuerte y arcana, pero sentía que algo importante acababa de suceder, y él había estado en el medio de todo.

~TBC~

 **Notas de la autora:** Me encanta escribir a Snape. Puede que se mi personaje favorito y quedé muy infeliz cuando lo mataron. Lamento la longitud del capítulo, pero dos cosas significativas suceden en el siguiente: Harry regresa y aprendemos algo importante acerca de Draco. Lo tendré listo en cuanto pueda.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿No aman a Snape?

 **Adigium21**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Notas del traductor:** Dice Jillian que hay notas al final…

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer no pudo calmar al lastimado y molesto chico. Era el primer día de una adultez que había llegado por un terrible precio.

La blanca pluma se veía frágil en las manos de Harry. Hedwig había sido una hermosa ave y su primera amiga. ¿Cuántos más iba él a perder antes de que todo terminara? Todas esas vidas desperdiciadas, por la oportunidad de que él fuera quien salvara al mundo mágico. Dumbledore había creído eso, y todos esperaban que él fuera el guerrero perfecto. Eso lo enfermaba.

 _Ojoloco_ había insistido en mantenerse en vigilancia constante, y aun así había sido sacrificado por el bien de Harry. El bienestar de aquellos a los que uno amaba era algo inalcanzable, cuando uno era el Niño que Vivió para Destruir a Voldemort.

Estaba tan cansado. Un peso cual plomo se había acomodado en la base de su estómago, y se volvía más y más pesado con cada pensamiento que tenía. El futuro parecía un lugar cavernoso e inhospitalario, donde no podía ver luz o un poco de esperanza.

Momentos como esos lo hacían desear tener a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que no esperara que fuera más que un asustado chico de diecisiete años, que comienza a aceptar la probabilidad de su propia muerte. Ron y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos y excelentes aliados, pero ellos también creían que él los salvaría de la amenaza que representaba Voldemort. Para ellos, era solo una cuestión de tiempo y suerte. No lo entendían en realidad, o compartían sus demonios. No veían lo inseguro que él era, o cuánto deseaba en secreto no haber sido él "el elegido".

Draco lo entendería. Él también había sido puesto en un camino difícil. En todos esos años, el chico perdido se había convertido en una dulce memoria a ser atesorada durante los momentos más oscuros. Esperaba que Draco hubiera encontrado un poco de felicidad y amabilidad en el mundo mágico. Harry odiaba pensar que estuviera siendo abusado, como lo había sido en la mansión. Su amable amigo no se merecía nada de eso.

Un oscuro pensamiento llenó su mente. Si Voldemort tenía éxito, no dudaría en extender su influencia al mundo de afuera. Los _muggles_ y _squibs_ como Draco serían carne de cañón para sus mortífagos. Harry no podía permitir que eso pasara, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Harry besó la pluma de Hedwig y la guardó en su bolsillo. Por fin podía ver los primeros rayos vacilantes del sol en el horizonte, y quería estar de pie antes que todos. Necesitaba planear y necesitaba pensar. Lo que hiciera a partir de ese momento aseguraría que nadie más muriera en su lugar.

XxXxXxXx

Los elfos miraban horrorizados mientras la larga serpiente se arrastraba por la cocina, buscando el calor que otorgaba la estufa. Lord Voldemort no estaba en la mansión, y los encantamientos calentadores que había puesto en el recinto de su mascota ya se habían desvanecido. Los anillos verde oscuro brillaban cuando las flamas los iluminaban. Oblina y Krummy se pegaron a la pared opuesta. El miedo se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos e inclinadas orejas.

Era temprano en la mañana, y se suponía que prepararan y sirvieran el desayuno para la familia y los secuaces del Señor Tenebroso. Con la serpiente ocupando la cocina, era una tarea abrumadora para las pequeñas criaturas.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le dijo Oblina, en voz baja, a su compañero.

Krummy negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de que la criatura no lo viera.

Rodando los ojos, la elfina fue a buscar a Dobby, sabiendo que el elfo estaba durmiendo afuera de la puerta del ama Narcissa, para proteger al amo Draco de cualquier amenaza. Llegó cuando el elfo estaba desperezándose.

—Dobby, esa terrible serpiente se ha apoderado de la cocina. No podemos comenzar con las preparaciones para el desayuno.

—¡Oh, por el dragón de Merlín! Los Carrow y los Lestrange están aquí. Estarán esperando una comida completa cuando despierten.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y Draco salió con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Le sonrió a los elfos y los abrazó con fuerza.

—Buenos días —dijo alegremente.

A pesar de que había pasado un tiempo, los elfos todavía no podían creer que su pequeño amo Draco estuviera de vuelta, y se lo hicieron saber.

El chico sonrió.

—Ya no soy tan pequeño, creo. Pero todavía quiero ayudar, y no he olvidado cómo hacer un buen pudín negro.

Dobby y Oblina intercambiaron miradas. El elfo se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, amo Draco, hay algo que deber saber…

Después, el joven y los dos elfos estaban parados ante las grandes cocinas Malfoy. Krummy ya se había ido al jardín, que estaba libre de serpientes. El animal estaba enroscado y miró, aburrida, a los que llegaron.

Draco respiró hondo y pasó saliva.

— _Por favor… regresa al cuarto de tu amo. Hay trabajo que hacer y no se puede comenzar si sigues aquí._

Nagini alzó la mirada, sorprendida. La escuálida presa nunca se había atrevido a dirigirse a ella.

— _Templado. Aquí_ —siseó.

— _Lo sé, y lamento la falta de calor en tu área. Alimentaremos los fuegos en tus habitaciones para que estés cómoda._

Nagini asintió y se deslizó hacia la salida. Los elfos se giraron para mirar al _squib_ , con maravilla y miedo en los ojos.

—¿Dobby, Oblina, qué sucede? ¿Por qué me están mirando de esa manera?

—Nunca… pensábamos que… Oh…

—¿Qué?

—Amo Draco, puede hablar _pársel_.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Lamento el suspenso. Lo sé, odio cuando otros escritores de fanfics lo hacen, pero parecía una buena forma para terminarlo. El siguiente capítulo es el principio del fin. Trataré de tenerlo listo esta semana. Gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** No sé ustedes, pero yo sí dije "WTF!" cuando leí este capítulo…

 **Adigium21**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Notas del traductor:** Lamento enormemente la tardanza al subir esto; mi carga de trabajo en el mundo real comienza a ser demasiada, así que tengo que exprimir un poquito de tiempo para poder hacer esto… Ah, y de nuevo dice Jillian que hay notas al final.

* * *

 _Diecisiete años antes…_

Lord Voldemort miró a su nuevo recluta con aprobación. Augustus Rookwood era un elemento valioso cuando uno tomaba en cuenta sus conexiones con el departamento de Misterios. Tenía acceso excelente a la institución y, justo como Carrow lo había prometido, resentimiento contra sus superiores _sangre sucia_.

El hecho de que el hombre también fuera un bastardo sádico solo hacía que le cayera mejor. Poseía una distinta habilidad de planear para todas las posibles contingencias; una cualidad de la que el Señor Tenebroso podía decir que le hacía falta. Era más probable que Voldemort pusiera todos los huevos en una canasta expuesta, y que confiara en su poder para guiar sus planes.

Rookwood se había acercado a su nuevo amo con una interesante idea para lidiar con la terrible profecía de Severus. Involucraba un niño, que era algo que hacía sentido. Si su ruina iba a ser debido a un niño, entonces podría ser salvado por otro.

Era magia vieja y prohibida, desde su incepción. Requería un sacrificio y un receptor ideal. Voldemort consideró sus opciones. Estaba seguro de que Bellatrix y Lestrange otorgarían con orgullo cualquier heredero que tuvieran pero, tristemente, Bellatrix era estéril. Crabbe y Goyle habían generado ya producto inferior, que él no tocaría. Rossier era demasiado joven mientras Dolohov y Yaxley no eran lo suficientemente aristocráticos. No quería arriesgarse a que líneas sanguíneas inferiores afectaran el resultado.

Ahh… sí. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Eran aristocráticos y _sangre pura_. Sobre todo, Bella le había informado que un joven heredero ya estaba en camino.

El niño era el receptor que necesitaba para asegurar su futuro. Rookwood le había prometido un ritual infalible y Lucius ofrecería a Narcissa para caer en gracia con él. Funcionaría.

Incluso si perdía, tendría otra oportunidad.

En otra forma.

XxXxXxXx

 _Presente_

—Puedo hablar pársel. Eso es mágico, ¿no?

Dobby sonrió por la luz que brillaba en los ojos del chico.

—Bastante, amo Draco. Solo pocos magos en el mundo tienen esa habilidad.

—Nunca lo supe. Nunca antes había estado cerca de una serpiente. Fui al zoológico en Londres, pero las serpientes estaban en un lugar separado, donde necesitabas dinero extra para entrar. Aunque vi ranas, pero no pude entenderles.

—Solo funciona con serpientes, amo Draco. Todo tipo de serpientes, incluso cobras y _runespoors_.

—¡Wow! Eso es brillante. Espera a que Harry se entere… Pero no, no… No es seguro para él descubrir que estoy aquí.

—Pero el amo Harry Potter podría ayudarlo a usted y al ama Narcissa.

—No, Dobby. Harry es demasiado importante, y no quiero que se arriesgue por mi bien. No sé qué pueda significar tener esta habilidad. Quizá es algo que siempre ha sido parte de mí, y nunca lo descubrí hasta ahora.

Dobby miró hacia el suelo.

—No lo sé, amo Draco. Cuando usted era pequeño, tratamos de enseñarle algunos hechizos, pero no funcionó. Nunca pensamos en buscar algún otro tipo de magia. Fue malo de parte de Dobby. Dobby irá a arrojarse al arbusto de espinas ahora.

Dobby negó con la cabeza, alarmado.

—No, Dobby. No fue tu culpa. El amo Lucius creía que yo no tenía poder alguno, y tenía razón. Esto es probablemente algo temporal, y no es necesario que alguien se preocupe. Ya no pensaré en ello —dijo Draco acongojadamente.

—¿Qué tanto hablas, _squib_? El señor Tenebroso dijo que no debías salir de las habitaciones de mi madre.

Draco giró al escuchar la voz de su torturador de la infancia. Theodore Malfoy lo miró hacia abajo. Su alto y robusto cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica verde con el escudo de los Malfoy visible en la solapa. Se había acostumbrado a utilizar esa ropa formal pues estaba seguro de que Voldemort le otorgaría algún honor muy pronto, y quería verse tan aristocrático como le fuera posible. También le serviría para recordarle al _squib_ quién era el heredero oficial.

—Mi mamá… _el ama_ Narcissa… sabe que estoy aquí. Me dio permiso para ver a Dobby.

La furia opacó la mirada de Theodore. Sacó la varita de uno de los pliegues de su túnica y presionó el cuello de Draco con la punta.

—Si crees que puedes venir y arrebatarme el título, te juro que te _cruciaré_ hasta que tus orejas sangren. Tú no eres hijo de mi padre. No eres más que un asqueroso _squib_ que debería ir a gatas detrás de sus superiores. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que ella es tu madre? Sólo eres otro sirviente de los Malfoy, y eso es todo lo que siempre serás.

Draco cerró los ojos, mientras el veneno destruía su frágil optimismo. No quería el título o lo galeones, lo único que quería era una familia. Su madre lo había abrazado y eso había sido como un sueño al que hacía mucho había renunciado. Draco no cargaba resentimiento alguno, pero la duda de sí mismo siempre lo había acompañado. Y Theodore lo sabía muy bien, pues él mismo había plantado esas inseguridades en el _squib_.

—Sí, así es, _squib_. Recuerda quién eres. Nunca olvides que fuiste un infortunio para mi familia. Una desgracia como tú no consigue una casa como esta, o un apellido como el de los Malfoy. El cuanto el señor Tenebroso acabe contigo, te regresaremos a ese asqueroso orfanato del que viniste.

Con eso, retiró la varita. Draco se dejó caer en el suelo de la cocina. Su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Theodore sonrió.

—Nunca serás un Malfoy. Nunca serás respetado y esto nunca será tuyo. Yo soy el único heredero y algún día seré el amo de este lugar. Mis hijos llevarán el apellido y tú solo serás un mal recuerdo.

—El ama Narcissa… Ella dijo que me ama. Yo solo quiero tener una mamá, y tú puedes tener el todo lo demás —dijo Draco suavemente.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Dobby gritó cuando Draco se sacudió por la fuerza del hechizo. El chico puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un incoherente grito por el dolor.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

La varita de Theodore salió volando por los aires, a la orden de Narcissa. La mujer pasó a su lado para llegar a su hijo caído.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Lamento la tardanza, pero ya estamos acercándonos al final. Trataré de subirlo lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Y todos con la cara de O.o

 **Adigium21**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Notas de traductor:** Que dice Jillian que vean el final para sus notas…

* * *

—¡Detestable bestia! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi hijo?

Theodore utilizó un _Accio_ para recuperar su varita y, agarrándola con fuerza, encaró a la enfadada mujer. Su voz estaba marcada con odio.

—Mi padre dice que él no es más que un insignificante _squib_ , y debe ser tratado como tal. ¿Estás desafiando a tu marido? Estoy seguro de que le interesará saberlo.

Narcissa ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Lo desafiaré a él y a cualquiera que piense que mi hijo no tiene derechos. No es solo un Malfoy sino también un Black, y juro que lo protegeré hasta con la última chispa de mi varita.

Draco estaba encogido en el suelo, mientras su cuerpo lidiaba con el dolor de la maldición _cruciatus_. Ya lo habían maldecido antes, pero esa se había sentido peor. Su madre lo estaba abrazando, pero ni siquiera su toque podía aliviar el torrente de emociones dentro de él. Quería llorar, quería gritar, y quería darle a Theodore un puñetazo al feo y fruncido rostro.

Sintiendo la agitación de su hijo, Narcissa los apareció a ambos en sus habitaciones. No quería que tuviera que escuchar las burlas de Theodore, aun cuando el malvado engendro se quejara de ella con su esposo. Ya lidiaría con Lucius después. Ahora, tenía que concentrarse en Draco.

Cualquier señal de estrés en su hijo era una tortura para ella. Le trajo de vuelta oscuros recuerdos. Narcissa recordó lo pequeño que había sido cuando ella lo rechazó cruelmente. Draco había sido una pequeña cosita rubia, andando por los pasillos con ropas mal hechas, ansioso por complacerlos. Ella lo había mirado desde arriba, mientras seguía a Dobby y se convertía en otro sirviente. Había sido alarmante y ciertamente doloroso verlo utilizando una escoba tan larga como él, por uno de los múltiples corredores de la mansión, pero no había hecho nada para detenerlo. El escarnio de su esposo hacia el niño y sus propias inseguridades la habían convencido de que ese era el lugar correcto y apropiado para Draco. Los _squibs_ no podían aspirar a una mejor vida y, de un modo, seguía estando protegido dentro de la mansión. Ahora, veía lo estúpido de esa creencia, pues el chico no había tenido protección real y había quedado indefenso. Ella había sido brutal con él, cuando él solo quería amor y atención. Ahora, se lo iba a dar, pero también tenía que darle un poco de fuerza.

Le alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, mientras el chico lidiaba con los últimos restos de la maldición.

—Draco, sé que te duele, pero el dolor físico va a pasar. No puedes dejar que ese terrible muchacho te haga sentir inferior. Él _no_ es mejor que tú. Theodore Nott es un impostor que se ha llevado lo que es tuyo por derecho. Necesitar ser fuerte para poder reclamar lo que por nacimiento te pertenece.

El joven se apartó sombríamente. Sentía la garganta lastimada y su voz se oía rasposa.

—Eso nunca pasará. Las protecciones de la mansión nunca me reconocerán y tampoco lo hará el amo Lucius. No tengo la magia necesaria para poder invocar ninguno de los hechizos que el heredero necesita conocer.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —prometió Narcissa en voz baja. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No… madre. Sin importar lo que pase, nunca quiero ser como el amo Theodore. No quiero atormentar a otros, como él lo ha hecho. No sé cómo explicarlo con exactitud. Es solo que pienso que lo que soy me ha hecho ver el mundo de otra manera, diferente a como lo habría hecho de haber sido mago.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Draco se puso de pie y se alejó hasta llegar a las grandes ventanas. El dolor se había calmado y el sol ya comenzaba a asomarse por entre las pesadas nubes. Respiró profundamente y continuó.

—Si hubiera sido Draco Malfoy, el mago _sangre pura_ , en lugar de Draco, el sirviente _squib_ , habría sido tan arrogante y desconsiderado como el amo Theodore. Quizá habría escogido ser un mortífago y el enemigo de Harry Potter, en lugar de su amigo. Nunca habría crecido apegado a los elfos domésticos, ni habría entendido que los _muggles_ tienen el mismo derecho que los magos de vivir en este mundo.

Se notaba la preocupación por su hijo en los ojos de Narcissa.

—Pero, querido, no puedes ser feliz con tan poco. Hay mucho más para ti en esta casa y en este mundo.

—Quizá fueron todos esos años que he estado solo, pero lo que quiero ahora es que me ames. No quiero decepcionarte pero nunca seré más de lo que soy. Es inútil creer que un _squib_ puede conseguir cualquier tipo de status en el mundo mágico. Incluso si pudiera encontrar una forma de detener al Señor Tenebroso, en lo que sea que esté planeando hacerme.

—Yo te protegeré, Draco. El Señor Tenebroso nunca te lastimará.

—Lo sé, madre, pero no deseo que te pongas en ninguna clase de riesgo. Sé que si él quiere lastimarme lo hará. Pero lo más importante es por qué. No tengo nada, y si me quisiera muerto ya me habría matado hace mucho tiempo.

—También me he preguntado eso —admitió la mujer con un suspiro. Draco siguió.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es mi propósito? Prometo que haré todo lo posible para frustrar sus planes.

—Él es muy poderoso, hijo mío. No quiero ver que te pongas en riesgo.

Un repentino ruido interrumpió la conversación. Dobby estaba sin aliento y jadeando. Se acercó a la madre y al hijo.

—Ama, amo Draco. Han llegado terribles noticias.

—¿Qué sucede, Dobby? ¿Es acerca de Harry? —preguntó Draco con prisa.

Dobby asintió.

—Escuché al amo Lucius decirle al amo Theodore que los mortífagos se han apoderado del ministerio de magia, y que Harry Potter ha sido declarado fugitivo por ellos.

Draco palideció mientras su madre lo sostenía, en un esfuerzo para calmar el terror que ahora los invadía.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Gracias por sus comentarios. Narcissa es como una mamá tigre, como siempre debió haber sido. Me gusta que Draco sea muy honesto consigo mismo, acerca de quién es, debido a que Dobby lo crio bien. Pronto sabrá cuán correcto estaba en cómo pensaba de sí mismo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Mi gente, les deseo un feliz año nuevo! Que el 2018 esté lleno de muchas bendiciones y mucho Slash para todos nosotros. Los ama…

 **Adigium21**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Notas de la autora:** Disculpen la tardanza, pero estoy de vacaciones ahora, así que esperen un montón de capítulos en los próximos días.

 **Notas del traductor:** También me disculpo por la tardanza…

* * *

Oscuros y peligrosos días siguieron a la caída del ministerio. El miedo se esparcía entre la población que temía aventurarse fuera de sus casas aun cuando fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo. Los integrantes que quedaban de la Orden del Fénix habían formado una resistencia oculta y la ubicación de Harry Potter seguía siendo un misterio. La mansión Malfoy se convirtió en el nexo del ejército de Voldemort. La ancestral casa estaba tan llena de magia de los mortífagos que una ominosa atmósfera acosaba sus pasillos de mármol y cámaras bañadas de oro. Los Rossier, Nott y Carrow estaban presentes casi todo el tiempo. Cada uno trataba de vencer al otro en crueldad y obstinada obediencia. Bellatrix y Voldemort iban y venían, así como Lucius Malfoy. Planeaban estrategias al tiempo que tenían horripilantes celebraciones.

Un sentimiento de loca euforia se había asentado en los más dedicados mortífagos. Dumbledore ya no estaba, y tampoco el ministerio. Lo único que quedaba entre ellos y la victoria total sobre Inglaterra era un adolescente. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el chico cayera en sus manos.

Pero no sería tan simple. Mientras los días pasaban sin una señal del Niño que Vivió, el Señor Tenebroso se volvía más y más agitado. Su meta siempre parecía estar fuera de su alcance. La frustración daba paso a la ira, la cual desquitaba con sus capturas, como con la desafortunada profesora Charity Burbage. Sus gritos habían despertado a un durmiente Draco, cuya madre había tenido que contenerlo para que no fuera a ayudarla. Como _squib_ , no había mucho que pudiera hacer, y Narcissa no iba a arriesgar su seguridad. Al siguiente día, vio a los elfos domésticos tratando de desvanecer los restos de sangre de las alfombras.

La serpiente de Voldemort no había sido vista en la mansión por un tiempo. El Señor Tenebroso no se veía preocupado, por lo que creían que la criatura estaba llevando a cabo algún encargo. Los elfos estaban felices en secreto, por la inexplicada ausencia del reptil. Se había dedicado a seguirlos mientras los elfos continuaban con su rutina diaria. Sus ojos solían brillar con la promesa de un elfo para la cena. Krummy había decidido encerrarse en su cuarto, y se rehusaba a salir hasta para comer.

Y luego, un día llegaron noticias que de Harry Potter había sido visto en el valle de Godric. Voldemort se desapareció de la mansión, con la venganza brillando en sus ojos.

Horror en su forma más pura fue lo que Draco sintió. El chico corrió al viejo sótano y trató, sin lograrlo, de calmar la ansiedad en su alma.

—Amo Draco, ¿está bien?

Draco alzó la mirada.

—Dobby, el Señor Tenebroso va tras de Harry. Mandó a Nagini a engañarlo.

Dobby dejó caer las orejas tristemente, mientras miraba al chico que había tenido a su cuidado.

—Lo lamento, amo Draco, pero tenemos que confiar que el amo Harry Potter será más listo. El Señor Tenebroso aún no ha podido vencerlo. Esta noche no será diferente.

—Eso espero, Dobby. Merlín sabe que preferiría que me lastimara a mí, que a él.

Dobby sonrió y apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico.

—Amo Draco, es usted muy amable con su amigo.

—Creo que es más que un amigo, Dobby. Cuando estaba en el orfanato, y las cosas se ponían difíciles, imaginaba que él estaba conmigo. Sé que es tonto, y que ya no soy un niño, pero creo que todavía necesito la fantasía.

Draco sonrió con tristeza y continuó.

—¿Sabes? En el orfanato tenía clases, y me enseñaban todo tipo de cosas. Había mucho por leer. Me gustaban más las obras. Mi obra favorita era de un _muggle_ llamado Shakespeare. Le aprendía algunas de las líneas y me las recitaba cuando más lo extrañaba.

Dobby asintió y lo instó a continuar. Draco pasó saliva y dejó que las palabras fluyeran, mientras se sonrojaba.

 _—_ _Porque donde tú estás, ahí está el mundo,_

 _Y donde tú no estás, desolación._

Dobby puso los ojos como platos cuando entendió. Se lo había preguntado, pero nunca había expresado sus ideas. El elfo había descubierto que ese tipo de asuntos del corazón eran los más frágiles de tratar.

—Que Merlín este con usted, amo Draco. Él es un gran mago y una gran persona. Es digno de usted.

Draco negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Su fleco rubio cubría sus ojos.

—Pero yo no lo merezco. Él es tan grande y valiente y yo… soy solo yo. Probablemente se case con alguien de la familia Weasley, porque los ama, y ellos son magos como él. Oh, por todos los dioses, Dobby… ¿Cuánto me dolerá eso? Pero no pensaré en eso ahora. Hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

El elfo le dio a su protegido un cálido abrazo. Como era común, Draco no podía comenzar a ver su propio valor. Eso ponía triste a Dobby.

—Amo Draco, pienso que algún día usted y el amo Harry Potter estarán juntos. A veces, las personas están destinadas a estar la una al lado de la otra, y creo que así pasa con usted y con él. Él estaba muy preocupado cuando vino a buscarlo, y usted no estaba. Le rompió el corazón no saber dónde estaba.

En ese momento, Oblina la elfina se apareció en la habitación. Miró a Dobby y Draco frenéticamente.

—Amo Draco, el Señor Tenebroso ha regresado. Dice que quiere que usted vaya con él.

Dobby se aferró a la pierna de Draco mientras el chico se ponía de pie. Los ojos del _squib_ parecían de acero, mientras se dirigía en silencio a las habitaciones de Voldemort. Admitir sus sentimientos por alguien lo había hecho más fuerte. Quizá no tenía magia, pero eso no parecía importar cuando había tanto que perder.

XxXxXxXx

En el bosque de Dean, el Niño que Vivió trataba de calmar su creciente miedo. Hermione había actuado rápido, pero el chico había estado demasiado cerca de caer en las garras de Voldemort y Nagini. Su reticencia a escuchar a alguien más lo había convertido en un mal líder. Perdería a su amiga así como había perdido a Ron.

Todos lo abandonaban, aun sin quererlo. Al final, se levantaría solo, como siempre debió haber sido. La idea lo hacía sentir frio y miserable.

Si sobrevivía a todo esto, se prometió a sí mismo que encontraría a la persona que lo entendiera y amara lo suficiente como para nunca dejarlo. Esperaba que tal persona existiera. Su corazón le decía que así era.

* * *

~TBC~

 **Notas finales:** Y Adigium dice: "¡Ya bésalo!"

 **Adigium21**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Notas del traductor:** Que dice Jillian que vean el final para las notas…

* * *

El ala ocupada por el señor Tenebroso estaba localizada en la parte oeste de la mansión. Por mucho, era el área más opulenta y se decía que había alojado a varios ministros de magia que visitaban, y hasta a Salazar Slytherin en algún momento después de la conquista normanda, cuando la familia Malfoy se había asentado por primera vez en Inglaterra.

Draco anduvo lentamente mientras se dirigía a ver a Lord Voldemort. La aprensión hacía que sus pasos fueran pesados. El joven se detuvo enfrente de las ornamentadas puertas dobles y apretó la manija. Inhaló profundamente para calmar el temblor en sus manos.

Este podría ser el fin. Dobby había querido alertar a Narcissa, pero Draco se había rehusado. No quería arriesgar la seguridad de su madre. Si Lord Voldemort quería lastimarlo, lo haría aunque ella tratara de oponerse.

Tratando de controlar sus miedos, Draco abrió la puerta y entró.

Un encantamiento permanente hacía que el alto techo se viera como el de una catedral _muggle_. Cada centímetro de la pared estaba cubierto por diseños ricos. Draco sabía que el techo también estaba bordeado por frescos de ancestros de los Malfoy, que habían dirigido a magos oscuros en contra de soldados de la luz. Algunas escenas estaban talladas en los muebles de roble, que estaban cubiertos de damasco marrón y seda bordada de oro. Cortinas de terciopelo pesadas colgaban de cada ventana, bloqueando la luz exterior. Solo los candelabros medievales y la chimenea alejaban la oscuridad.

El _squib_ caminó hasta la parte trasera del cuarto. Voldemort estaba sentado en una silla que parecía más un trono. Su instinto le decía que debía arrodillarse pero, en su lugar, miró al hombre a los ojos. El mago sonrió fríamente.

—Ah, veo que aún hay un poco de orgullo Malfoy en ti. Y yo que pensaba que tantas pericias habían destruido lo que quedaba dentro. Puede que seas más resistente de lo que pareces, Draco.

El chico pasó saliva pero continuó mirándolo con frialdad, como un aristócrata de nacimiento.

—¿Qué quiere?

—¿Ya no me tienes miedo?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Va a matarme y no hay algo que yo pueda hacer al respecto. ¿Por qué tener miedo?

—Una decisión astuta. Sin embargo, te hará bien saber que tu muerte puede no ser una garantía. De hecho, si mis planes van como debe ser, no habrá necesidad de que mueras —respondió el hombre suavemente.

—No entiendo.

Voldemort se levantó y se acercó hasta estar frente a Draco.

—Hay mucho que no entiendes, muchacho. Pero me siento lo suficientemente magnánimo como para iluminarte. Para ponerlo simple, tú no eres quien crees ser…

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Nunca fuiste un _squib_. De hecho, estoy seguro de que habrías amasado bastante poder si se te hubiera permitido desarrollarte de forma natural. Desafortunadamente para ti, no necesitaba otro súbdito Malfoy. Necesitaba un receptor ideal.

La duda invadió el semblante del chico.

—¿Un receptor?

—Sí, y eso es lo que tú eres. Eres la pieza más importante de un plan que fue pensado mucho antes de que nacieras como Draco Malfoy.

—Ese no es mi nombre.

—Ah, claro, perdiste el derecho de nacimiento. Fue una necesidad desafortunada, y no es el único sacrificio que fue necesario que hicieras.

El tono del señor Tenebroso era casi apático. El miedo invadió los ojos de Draco.

—Magia —dijo, horrorizado.

—Ciertamente. Tu magia fue destruida mientras seguías en el útero. Necesitaba un receptor limpio que pudiera contener una parte de mi propia magia que, por su naturaleza extraña, no sería accesible para ti.

—¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo.

—La promesa de la verdadera inmortalidad siempre se ha mantenido fuera de los alcances de la magia aceptaba. Los tontos siempre tuvieron miedo de siquiera considerar el más preciado de los regalos. La vida es poder y por ello se mantiene prohibida, pero nada está fuera de mi alcance. Aprendí acerca de receptores que podían contener vida, aun cuando el cuerpo hubiese sido destruido. Tales receptores puedes preservar el alma, o fragmentos de magia misma. Tú eres del segundo tipo. Llevas incrustado en ti una pequeña parte de mi poder. Si mi forma actual fuera dañada sin reparación, la magia que tengo, así como mi alma, se unirán a la que tú tienes. Renaceré en ti, Draco.

Era más terrible de lo que Draco se había imaginado.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Eras el más adecuado. A pesar de que he superado mi propia herencia desafortunada, quería asegurarme de que, en mi venida final, fuera un mago _sangre pura_. Tu pasado genético me agrada. Cuando reclame tu forma, Harry Potter sentirá la furia de mi verdadero poder.

Draco negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. El miedo y la ira recorrían cada vena en su cuerpo.

—Yo… no puede hacerlo. No formaré parte de esto.

Una mano huesuda salió de los pliegues sedosos y tomó a Draco del cuello. Voldemort obligó al chico a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Silencio, _squib_! Tú no puedes opinar en esto. Les he dado a ti y a tu familia la bendición más grande. Deberías estar orgulloso de tu contribución.

El _squib_ trató de patear y arañar, para zafarse del agarre del señor Tenebroso, pero no podía alejarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estar orgulloso de ser sacrificado? ¿De haber crecido con el desdén de mis padres? ¿O de haber sido objeto de burlas, o haber sido sirviente en mi propia casa? O de… oh, Merlín, de ver a mi propia familia traer a un extraño para que me remplazara, aun cuando me echaran a la calle… Sus grandes planes, _amo_ , me han traído gran miseria.

Voldemort lo soltó y tomó su varita.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Draco trató de resiste y mantenerse de pie, pero el cruel hechizo hizo que cayera de rodillas. La energía recorría dolorosamente cada hueso y nervio, quemando el camino que trazaba. El _squib_ gritó del dolor. Sus tormentosos gritos hacían que la fáustica criatura sonriera.

—Bueno, joven Malfoy. Traté de ser amable contigo. Después de todo, posees el cuerpo que algún día podré habitar. Nada está escrito en piedra. Si Harry Potter muere, como debe ser, entonces serás libre de hacer lo que quieras. Hasta podrías ser instaurado como algún tipo de custodio de la familia Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que Lucius aceptará darte un lugar en su hogar si se lo ordeno. No como heredero, pero estarías protegido y podrías ver a tu madre.

Draco luchó para ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo entero temblaba del dolor.

—Si fallas en complacerme, haré que te encierren y te dejen aislado hasta que mueras. Piensa en eso, Draco. Podrías estar solo en la oscuridad, sin nadie con quien hablar o nadie que escuche tus gritos. De hecho, dejaré que experimentes un poco de eso ahora. ¡Kreacher!

El elfo doméstico se apareció e hizo una reverencia ante su amo.

—Lleva al _squib_ a los calabozos y enciérralo dentro. No quiero que nadie lo atienda hasta que yo lo ordene.

Kreacher hizo otra reverencia y tomó al débil chico. El agudo sonido de la desaparición anunció su salida.

XxXxXxXx

Draco pasó semanas encerrado entre las oscuras y musgosas rocas de los calabozos Malfoy. El frío calaba su adormecido cuerpo.

Habían pasado casi tres días antes de que Kreacher le llevaba un fuerte té, pan con mantequilla y un poco de leche. No respondía a las frenéticas preguntas de Draco y el chico se quedaba a solas con sus sombríos pensamientos. No tenía contacto con su madre o con Dobby, o con cualquier otro elfo aparte de Kreacher.

Moriría o viviría y Harry moriría también. Su existencia era una mera conveniencia para el mago oscuro, que lo había manipulado desde su concepción. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan perdido. Quería irse a dormir y nunca despertar a la pesadilla en que se había convertido su vida.

El solitario _squib_ se encontraba más y más envuelto en sí mismo sobre un camastro, conforme pasaban los días, marcados solo por la llegada de sus exiguas comidas. Consumía lo que el elfo le llevaba y regresaba a su camastro. Su corazón estaba débil y su espíritu casi extinto.

Un repentino y extraño sonido lo despertó de su estupor. Parpadeó cuando vio a un grupo de personas siendo metidas a la fuerza en una de las celdas adyacentes. Con la poca luz, no podía ver sus rostros, mientras pasaban frente a su prisión.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Draco se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a los barrotes de su celda. Si se apoyaba contra ellos, podría comunicarse con sus compañeros prisioneros. Ansiaba algún tipo de contacto.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí? —dijo nerviosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? —Una perturbadoramente familiar voz respondió su llamado.

—Estoy en la celda de al lado. Mi nombre es Draco.

Se oyó un jadeo y Draco pudo escuchar a la persona correr hasta sus propios barrotes.

—¿Draco? Oh, por Dios, Draco. ¿En verdad eres tú?

El corazón del squib comenzó a latir más rápido y, por un momento, no pudo responder. Era ÉL. Su Harry estaba bastante cerca como para poder tocarlo.

—¿Harry?

Una mano blanca se estiró contra la pared que separaba las dos celdas. Draco tomó la mano mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Por fin te encontré, Draco.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Muchas cosas pasan en este capítulo, pero más en el capítulo 31. Gracias por sus comentarios porque, entre ellos y el profundo congelamiento en el que mi estado se encuentra (Nueva York), puede que termine esta historia esta semana o la siguiente. También, les recomiendo que se consigan pañuelos para el siguiente capítulo. Es como un rio de _angst_.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿No sintieron que morían con esa última escena? Bien dice Jillian, el _angst_ es mucho…

 **Adigium21**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Notas del traductor:** Que dice Jillian que vean el final para las notas… ¿Les dije que esto era _angst_? *sonríe malévolamente*

* * *

La penumbra en los calabozos era acentuada por la luz que proveía la antorcha que adornaba las ominosas sombras. Las voces de los prisioneros atravesaban la división de piedra entre las celdas.

—No saben quién soy —dijo Harry con ansiedad—, y Bellatrix se ha llevado a Hermione.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritó Ron a la oscuridad…

—¡Cállate, Ron! Necesitamos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

Todos escucharon la voz de Hermione por encima de sus cabezas. La loca bruja, su torturadora, también estaba gritando, pero sus palabras eran difíciles de entender.

Harry apretó los barrotes, como si pudiera romperlos con mero esfuerzo.

—Necesitamos llegar a Hermione, Draco. ¿Conoces alguna forma?

—No se puede salir. Los calabozos de los Malfoy son a prueba de escape —dijo el _squib_ , mientras estiraba una mano hacia la celda del moreno. El mago la tomó y, por un momento, el mundo se paró.

—¡CONTÉSTAME! ¡ _CRUCIO_! —La voz de Bellatrix era dura y salvaje.

Ron lloró de pena mientras trataba de romper las paredes de piedra con los puños. Harry apretó la mano de Draco con más fuerza.

—Voldemort está en camino y me reconocerá a mí, pero tú, Ron y Hermione tienen que salvarse. Los Weasley te protegerán. Trataré de distraer a Voldemort una vez que se dé cuenta de que soy yo.

—¡ _CRUCIO_!

Los gritos de Hermione eran respondidos por los de Ron. Los tres chicos escucharon abrirse la pesada puerta de hierro, que llevaba a los calabozos, y un hombre con aspecto de roedor entró, dirigiéndose a las celdas.

—Vamos a tratar de derribarlo —susurró Harry a Ron y Draco.

—¡Apártense! —dijo Colagusano—. ¡Apártense de los barrotes! Voy a entrar.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, Ron y Harry se lanzaron contra él. El pelirrojo empujó a Colagusano contra los barrotes. Draco estiró la mano y lo jaló de la túnica, desde su propia celda, conteniendo más al mortífago. El hombre dejó caer la varita y Harry la agarró. La mano plateada fue directo a la garganta de Harry.

—¡No! —gritó Draco, que podía verlo desde donde se encontraba.

—¿Vas a matarme? —dijo Harry con voz ahogada, mientras trataba de liberarse de los dedos metálicos—. Después de que salvé tu vida, cuando Sirius y Remus querían matarte…

La mano cayó y se estiró para tomar la garganta de su propietario. Harry y Ron jadearon y trataron de liberarlo de sí mismo. La mano había sentido el momento de duda del mortífago y estaba imponiendo su castigo.

Segundos después, todo terminó. Ron y Harry se miraron entre sí y salieron de la celda. Harry se detuvo ante la puerta de Draco y usó las llaves que le había quitado a Colagusano para abrirla. El rubio corrió a sus brazos.

—Draco —dijo, agradecido.

Solo se permitieron un breve abrazo antes de seguir a Ron por las escaleras. Draco se aferró a la mano de Harry, mientras se dirigían hacia Bellatrix y Hermione.

Los tres entraron en silencio al ala que ocupaban los mortífagos. Acostumbrado a limpiar todas las áreas de la mansión, Draco conocía pasajes secretos que podían ser usados, para que un elfo doméstico no interrumpiera por accidente a sus amos. Una puerta escondida detrás de una pintura los llevaba a un nicho que ocupaba una ensombrecida esquina del salón de dibujo, donde Bellatrix y Hermione se encontraban. Lucius y Theodore se les habían unido.

La bruja Gryffindor gritaba de dolor y Ron entró de golpe al salón, con la varita de Colagusano en la mano. Bellatrix se giró para mirarlo y se descubrió el brazo. Con un dedo, tocó su marca tenebrosa.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —gritó el chico, y la varita de la mujer voló por los aires. Harry la atrapó, y por su parte dirigió un _Desmaius_ hacia el padre de Draco y su heredero. Nott cayó de inmediato pero Lucius resistió. Sus ojos brillaron de ira, cuando vio a Draco al lado de Harry.

Apuntó su varita, no a su atacante, sino a su propio hijo.

—¡ _Sectumsempra_! —escupió, cuando una figura se apareció de repente ante él.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —La maldición de Narcissa Malfoy resonó a través del cavernoso salón. Vio a su esposo caer muerto, en el momento en que la maldición del hombre desgarraba su vientre.

Draco la atrapó entre sus brazos cuando cayó. La roja sangre brotaba de sus entrañas, donde la maldición había hecho su daño real.

—¡Madre! —gritó, mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia con sus manos. La mujer negó con la cabeza, deteniendo sus manos con un agarre cada vez más débil.

—No, amor mío. Tu padre puso mucho poder en su maldición. Moriré pronto. Tú y tus amigos necesitan irse antes de que el Señor Tenebroso llegue.

—No, mamá. No te dejaré. —Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Harry moverse hacia él. Ron tenía a Bellatrix a punta de varita, pero la poderosa bruja seguía con Hermione bajo su poder.

—Draco, debes irte ahora. Te quiere a ti y a tus amigos.

El _squib_ abrazó a su madre, entendiendo que esa sería la última vez.

—Mami, por favor no te vayas. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

Narcissa contuvo un sollozo.

—Este no es un adiós, mi hermoso niño. Es un "gracias", por ser mi hijo… mi maravilloso, especial y valiente hijo. Estoy muy agradecida de haber sido elegida para traerte a esta vida, y lamento mucho no haber visto antes el regalo que me fue dado. Te juro que mi amor por ti me acompañara… pasando el velo… trataré de ayudarte desde donde sea que me encuentre…

Su voz se desvanecía y su mano se sacudió, al limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo. La muerte era dolorosa, pero bien recibida, pues había salvado a su Draco. Narcissa Malfoy había aprendido por fin a ser una madre.

—¡Vete, amor! —dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos por última vez. Draco jadeó cuando su respiración se detuvo. Por unos momentos, no sucedió nada. Apenas sintió los brazos de Harry alrededor de él, alejándolo del inerte cuerpo de su madre y llevándolo hacia Ron, Bellatrix y Hermione. El moreno susurró contra el cabello del rubio.

—Draco, lo lamento tanto. —Draco asintió y se acercó más a Harry. El mago presionó sus labios contra la sien del otro chico—. Necesitamos salir de aquí. Puedo sentir a Voldemort cerca.

—Yo también lo puedo sentir —respondió, y sus piernas se vencieron un poco. Harry lo atrapó.

—Está bien, Draco. No estás solo.

Ni Harry ni Ron se dieron cuenta que Theodore se despertaba en la esquina donde había caído por el hechizo. Su repentino movimiento hizo que Ron apartara la mirada de Bellatrix.

—¡ALTO, O ELLA MUERE! —Bellatrix tenía un corto cuchillo de plata apuntando hacia una inconsciente Hermione—. Tiren las varitas —susurró—. ¡Háganlo! O la pequeña _sangre sucia_ se unirá pronto a mi hermana.

Ron se mantuvo firme, pero dejó caer la varita de Colagusano de sus manos. Harry hizo lo mismo con la de Bellatrix.

—Bien —dijo la mujer—. ¡Theodore, recógelas! El Señor Tenebroso viene por ti, Potter. Y estoy segura de que incluirá al _squib_ en tu derrota.

En la última palabra, se oyó un fuerte ruido de metal raspando, desde arriba. Todos alzaron la miraba y vieron al candelabro de cristal temblar y comenzar a caer.

Bellatrix, que estaba directamente en su camino, se arrojó a un lado. El candelabro se estrelló contra el suelo, en una explosión de cristal. Theodore se dobló hacia delante, mientras los vidrios atravesaban su rostro.

Mientras Ron se dirigía hacia Hermione, Harry saltó hacia Theodore, caído, y le arrebató las tres varitas. Bellatrix gritó de ira.

Todos se quedaron quietos cuando una voz pequeña y temblorosa se anunció desde la entrada.

—No lastimará al amo Draco.

La mortífaga gruñó cuando sus ojos se posaron en el elfo sirviente. Dobby llegó rápidamente hasta Draco, que seguía congelado en su lugar, y tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, más grandes. Sus ojos estaban como platos, mostrando su ansiedad.

—Amo Draco… tiene que irse ahora —le dijo al desorientado muchacho.

—Mi madre, Dobby… Mi mamá está muerta.

Dobby negó con la cabeza.

—Dobby sabe que el ama Narcissa querría que usted y sus amigos estuvieran a salvo del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Cómo te atreves, asquerosa criatura? Pagarás por esto. —La voz de Bellatrix estaba cargada de ira—. Theodore, ¡ordénale al elfo que se aparte!

Theodore no le hizo caso. Estaba tratando frenéticamente de contener la sangre que brotaba de su rostro. La bruja gruñó y arrojó el cuchillo de plata con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

El pequeño elfo se concentró con fuerza. Sus grandes ojos se arrugaron mientras apuntaba toda su capacidad mágica hacia una meta.

Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió el desconocido tirón de la aparición. Con rapidez, se giró hacia Harry y vio que estaba rodeado por el brillo azul de la magia de elfo doméstico. Draco se desapareció de la mansión, justo cuando el cuchillo alcanzó su objetivo.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** El siguiente capítulo también es triste.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** *les da de sus pañuelos*

 **Adigium21**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Notas del traductor:** Que dice Jillian que vean el final para las notas… ¡Adelante con el _angst_! *sonríe más malévolamente*

* * *

Estaban afuera, en la cima de una colina inclinada, pero Draco apenas se dio cuenta.

—¡DOBBY!

El pequeño elfo apenas se podía mantener de pie. La empuñadura del cuchillo estaba enterrada profundamente en su pecho.

—Dobby, no, por favor no. ¡Alguien que nos ayude, por favor!

Draco lo atrapó entre sus brazos cuando cayó. Tanto elfo como chico se hundieron en el lodoso terreno.

—¡Dobby, NO! No te mueras, no te mueras…

El elfo lo miró a los ojos; sus labios temblaban por el esfuerzo de formar palabras.

—Amo… Draco.

Y con un pequeño estremecimiento, el elfo se quedó quieto. Sus ojos reflejaron la luz de las estrellas y nada más.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y la temperatura había descendido varios grados. Draco se encorvó para evitar que las frías gotas tocaran el cuerpo de Dobby. Su cabello rubio y empapado cubría su rostro.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry desde debajo de la colina. Ron estaba junto a él, cargando a Hermione en sus brazos—. ¡Draco!

El chico no respondió. Acercó hacia su pecho el cuerpo del elfo.

—¡Draco! —Harry estaba subiendo la colina velozmente. Se tropezó pero consiguió enderezarse antes de dejarse caer en la tierra. Después de un rato para poder recuperar el aliento, cayó de rodillas junto al par. Draco no hizo gesto alguno.

—Oh, Draco… Dobby, oh Dios. Lo lamento tanto. Debí haber encontrado una forma de detenerla. Y tu mamá, fue tan increíble.

Draco estiró la mano y sacó el cuchillo del cuerpo del elfo. Lo dejó caer en el suelo, donde la pesada lluvia limpió rápidamente la sangre.

Harry se sentó junto al rubio en silencio, hasta que Ron le recordó que todavía no estaban a salvo. Dobby los había _aparecido_ en las colinas que rodeaban a la mansión con su último aliento de magia.

Voldemort probablemente volvería y estaría buscándolos. Harry trató de mover al afligido rubio.

—Tenemos que irnos, y encontrar un lugar más seguro, antes de que el Señor Tenebroso venga por nosotros.

Draco alzó la mirada, ligeramente aturdida.

—Necesitan irse. Yo me quedaré aquí con Dobby y… —señaló a lo lejos, hacia la mansión—, con mi madre.

—No te dejaré atrás. Necesitas venir con nosotros… También Dobby.

El _squib_ se estremeció al respirar y miró por última vez hacia la mansión donde había nacido, mientras la magia de Harry los llevaba a una seguridad temporal.

XxXxXxXx

 _Shell Cottage_

Harry Potter se sentía inútil, mientras miraba a Draco poner a su guardián en una tumba y arreglar sus pequeños brazos, para que pareciera que solo estuviera descansando.

Ron, una frágil Hermione, Fleur y Bill esperaban respetuosamente, honorando al elfo doméstico que se había sacrificado con valentía, para salvar al niño que amaba.

—Creo que deberíamos decir algo —comenzó Hermione—. Se lo merece. —Respiró profundamente—. A pesar de que no tuve oportunidad de conocer a Dobby o a la señora Malfoy, les debo a ellos la vida y las vidas de mis amigos. Por ese sobrecogedor regalo, siempre estaré agradecida.

La chica se giró hacia Ron, con expectativa. El chico se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz gruesa.

—Sí… gracias, Dobby y señora Malfoy.

—Gracias —dijo Harry suavemente, mientras ayudaba a Draco a ponerse de pie lentamente. El _squib_ se tambaleó un poco, pero Harry lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Estaba temblando, y el mago entendía lo mucho que su amigo estaba al borde del colapso. No podría hablar.

Manteniendo al rubio cerca, Harry movió su varita y una lluvia de tierra descendió en la improvisada tumba. Draco enterró el rostro en su pecho y lloró.

XxXxXxXx

La necesidad había expandido la casa de Bill y Fleur unos cuantos cuartos. En el pasado, ese tipo de hechizos requerían un permiso, pero desde que el ministerio había caído, esas políticas ya no eran reguladas. Por tanto, Harry y Draco tenían su propia habitación, así como Ron y Hermione.

Harry puso a su amigo en la cama con silencio y cuidado. Bill le había prestado una camiseta y unos pantaloncillos para dormir. Draco estaba helado, por lo que Harry utilizó su magia para encender el fuego. Después, acomodó las cobijas sobre el rubio.

—Quédate conmigo —imploró Draco, contra las almohadas.

Harry se subió a la cama, metiéndose bajos las cobijas, y envolvió al rubio con su cuerpo. Apagó las luces y puso su varita en la mesita de noche. No dijeron nada, mientras veían las llamas formar sombras en las paredes.

Harry acercó a Draco hacia sí. Su corazón latía con ritmo, contra la espalda del otro chico. Había mucho por hablar, y planes que revelar, pero por esa noche, solo el contacto importaba. Todo lo demás tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse despierto, hasta que la respiración del otro le indicó que se había dormido. Solo entonces, cerró los ojos y descansó su propia mente agotada.

Ninguno soñó esa noche.

XxXxXxXx

Harry se despertó con una cama vacía. Se sentó de pronto, para encontrar a Draco parado junto a la ventana abierta, que daba al mar. En la grisácea luz matutina, el pálido chico parecía casi fantasmal.

—¿Draco?

El chico se giró para mirar a Harry. El mago extendió su mano y Draco la tomó, permitiéndose ser llevado a la cama de nuevo. Se hundió en el colchón y se enredó entre las cobijas y los brazos de Harry.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —susurró el moreno contra su nuca. Sus labios se sentían cálidos, contra la piel de Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Le estaba dando la espalda a Harry y se congeló cuando sintió un pequeño beso en su nuca.

—No te preocupes. Te entiendo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Draco se giró para mirar a Harry. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. El rubio respiró profunda y temblorosamente.

—No puedo entender… No puedo creer que llegue a existir una razón. ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué mi madre y Dobby tenían que morir?

—Oh, Draco. Sé que te duele, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que tu madre y Dobby te amaban mucho. Para ellos, tú valías cualquier sacrificio. Ellos querían que vivieras tu vida y que fueras feliz, como te lo mereces.

Draco apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Pensaba que no tenía propósito, o valor en esta vida. Ahora, sé que es mucho peor que eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es porque no tienes magia? Eso no importa, Draco, y eso no cambia quién eres —dijo Harry fluidamente.

—No sé qué hacer…

—Podrías quedarte aquí con Fleur y Bill, o quizá irte a esconder con los Weasley. Ellos podrían protegerte. —Lo acercó más a su cuerpo—. Necesito que estés a salvo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Dumbledore me encomendó una… misión, supongo. Es importante.

Draco se movió un poco y sus narices se tocaron. Harry sonrió ligeramente.

—Desearía poder quedarme aquí contigo, Draco.

El rubio se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué necesitas hacer?

Harry se recostó sobre su espalda y pasó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Respiró hondo y comenzó.

—Parece que Riddle hizo planes para asegurarse de que permanecerá vivo, aun si es derrotado de nuevo. Creó esta especie de… contenedores. Horrocruxes, se llaman. Puso partes de su alma en estas cosas y, en tanto estén por allí en el mundo, seguirá siendo inmortal.

Draco pasó saliva con dificultad. Harry no se dio cuenta.

—¿Estos contenedores son… malvados?

—¿Qué? Bueno, tienen que serlo. Fueron creados por la magia más oscura, y requieren un sacrificio. Necesito destruirlos para destruirlo a él.

Una expresión extraña se formó en el rostro de Draco.

—Ya veo. Quiero ir contigo, Harry.

—Es muy peligroso. Riddle ha protegido cada Horrocrux, y llegar a ellos es muy riesgoso. No podría exponerte a eso, Draco.

—Ya me ha arrebatado a mi madre y a Dobby. Se ha llevado mucho de mí. Yo no puedo lastimarlo, pero quiero ayudarte lo más que pueda, aun si eso es solo apoyo moral.

—No creo que sea una muy buena idea…

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron un fuerte golpe, viniendo del piso de abajo. Sin decir una palabra, se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron a la puerta. Se encontraron a Hermione y Ron en el descanso.

—¿Quién es?

Harry dirigió al grupo al piso de abajo, a tiempo para ver a Fleur salir corriendo de la cocina, con expresión asustada. Bill estaba de pie, apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta. Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Bill.

—¡Soy yo, Remus John Lupin! —dijo una voz, sobre el fuerte viento—. ¡Soy un hombre lobo, casado con Nymphadora Tonks, y tú, el Guardián de los Secretos de _Shell Cottage_ , me dijiste la dirección y me ordenaste venir en caso de una emergencia!

Bill abrió la puerta y Lupin entró con la cabeza alzada y una desconocida sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Dora tuvo al bebé. ¡Es un niño! ¡Lo hemos llamado Ted, como el padre de Dora!

Hermione chilló.

—¿Tonks tuvo al bebé!

—¡Sí, sí, tuvo al bebé! —gritó Lupin. Hermione y Fleur gritaron emocionadas. Se escuchó un "Felicidades" y un "Rayos, un bebé" por parte de Ron, como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo parecido.

—Sí, sí, un niño —dijo Lupin de nuevo. El hombre parecía mareado por su propia felicidad. Caminó hasta el otro lado de la mesa y abrazó a Harry. Luego, se detuvo frente a Draco—. Creo que no nos conocemos.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia Draco.

—Remus, este es Draco. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de él?

La expresión del hombre cambió al reconocerlo.

—Ciertamente, el primo Draco. ¡Qué bueno conocerte en este maravilloso día!

Draco sonrió con vergüenza y preguntó:

—¿Primo?

—Por supuesto. Mi esposa Nymphadora Tonks es hija de tu tía Andrómeda, que es la hermana mayor de Narcissa Malfoy.

La tristeza ensombreció su rostro.

—Mi madre está muerta.

Lupin puso una mano en el hombro del rubio.

—Lamento escuchar eso. Era… una bruja notable. Tu tía Andrómeda siempre la recordaba con cariño, y deseaba tener la oportunidad de hacer las paces con ella. Desafortunadamente, nuestro tiempo es limitado, pero estará feliz de saber que tú estás bien, primo Draco.

—¿Ella sabe quién soy? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Por lo que he escuchado, eres un jovencito excepcional. Tu tía Andrómeda es una mujer justa. Ella misma fue rechazada por su familia cuando no se casó con un mago de _sangre pura_ , y no le importó cuando su hija se casó con un hombre lobo. Estaba preocupada por tu bienestar cuando escuchó por parte de Harry que habías desaparecido.

Draco se quedó callado, pero buscó los ojos de Harry para tener apoyo. El Niño que Vivió reconoció lo increíble que sería saber que tenía familia de la que nunca había escuchado. Sería increíble y extraño al mismo tiempo. Le sonrió a Draco. Con confianza, el _squib_ se giró hacia Lupin con la mano extendida.

—Gracias, primo Remus, por contármelo.

—No hay de qué. Y, me gustaría pedirles a ti y a Harry que me hagan el honor de ser los padrinos de mi hijo.

Ambos chicos se veían aturdidos, pero indicaron su aceptación con ansias. Fleur trajo algunas cervezas de mantequilla y vino para sus invitados, que se acomodaron para brindar por el recién llegado. Por unos breves momentos, la guerra pareció distante.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Ya casi… Perdonen por la espera.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿Qué tal vamos? ¿Siguen conmigo?

 **Adigium21**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Notas de traductor:** Dice Jillian que este es su capítulo feliz en un mar de _angst_.

* * *

—Respira, Krummy. Solo respira. ¡Vamos! Sabes que es nuestro deber. No tengas miedo, la casa nos ayudará.

Oblina frotaba los hombros de Krummy mientras Ickis iba a buscar un poco de poción anti nauseas.

No había sido una buena mañana para el más tímido de los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy. Las cosas habían empeorado durante los últimos días y no era mucho lo que podían hacer para contenerlo. La mansión estaba enojada y, muy pronto, tendrían que hacer algo al respecto.

Habían perdido ya diecisiete cuartos y muchos más estaban en el proceso de auto sellarse. La cava de vinos había amargado el añejo francés y las escaleras habían comenzado a cambiar de lugar. Los retratos habían perdido sus imágenes y el espectro de Delphinus Malfoy rondaba los pasillos gritando maldiciones en francés, a altas horas de la noche.

Todos los baños habían desaparecido.

Era hora.

La poción que Ickis le dio a Krummy había sido mejorada con un poco de poción calmante. Los tres elfos se agarraron de las manos y se dirigieron al ala donde todos los mortífagos estaban reunidos.

Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono con Yaxley y Dolohov a sus lados. Bellatrix había sido desterrada a la esquina más alejada del cuarto, donde estaba jugando con su cabello y alzaba la mirada nerviosamente, cada que alguien mencionaba los nombres Harry o Draco.

Theodore estaba cerca de la chimenea, tratando de mantener vivas las llamas. No estaba teniendo mucha suerte, por lo que solo quedaban algunas chispas. Trataba de imitar el movimiento preciso de varita, que Lucius le había enseñado, para mandar a la mansión, pero era inútil. El poder se mantenía elusivo y el chico tenía la impresión de que sabía por qué estaba pasando eso. Las protecciones no le funcionaban y ahora había tres elfos domésticos mirando aterradoramente a los mortífagos desde la entrada.

—¡MARCHENSE AHORA! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Krummy tenía los ojos cerrados e Ickis apretaba la mano de Oblina con fuerza.

Dolohov y Yaxley sacaron sus varitas cuando el cuarto comenzó a temblar. Theodore se ocultó bajo una mesa cuando el candelabro recién reparado comenzó a balancearse. Los blancos frescos cobraron vida y los pequeños soldados tallados en las paredes blandieron sus varitas hacia los magos. Un delicado caballo Sevres se arrojó hacia los invasores y solo la rápida reacción de Yaxley evitó que fueran aplastados por la pesada porcelana (1). La colección de aguamaniles alemanes de agua de rosas, que adornaban las repisas, explotaron en mil pedazos plateados. Nubes de hollín se elevaron de la chimenea y oscurecieron el área, como si alguien hubiera arrojado un frasco de polvo peruano de oscuridad.

El candelabro explotó en el suelo, lanzando pequeños fragmentos de cristal por todos lados. Bellatrix, ahora sin varita, salió corriendo y gritando de la habitación, con Theodore detrás de ella. Aparecieron grietas en al domo del techo, cada una liberando una pequeña lluvia de polvo y virutas de oro mientras los temblores cobraban fuerza.

Entonces, la silla de Voldemort comenzó a elevarse de la tierra. Dolohov se abrazó a las patas y trató de hacerla bajar. El fantasma de Delphinus Malfoy le bajó los pantalones y Dolohov cayó sobre Yaxley, con el trasero desnudo en el rostro del mortífago (2).

El Señor Tenebroso lanzó varios hechizos, mientras la silla comenzaba a girar en el aire. Los elfos miraron, embelesados, mientras el escuadrón de ninfas de mármol del jardín entraba por las ventanas abiertas y se dirigía hacia los mortífagos caídos. Con sus brazos de piedra los detuvieron y, sin esfuerzo, los arrojaron a la explanada.

Solo quedaba Voldemort. Pedazos de techo llovían sobre él. El hombre bufó y movió su varita hacia arriba y hacia abajo, intentando calmar las protecciones. Las paredes comenzaron a ceder. Con un grito enojado, se desapareció de la mansión.

Los elfos vitorearon cuando la mansión comenzó a arreglarse por sí misma. El cuarto dejó de temblar y el techo volvió a estar entero. Los retratos regresaron a sus marcos y el polvo se despejó. Las antiguas protecciones Malfoy se calmaron, como si esperaran a su verdadero amo.

—¿Saben qué significa esto? —preguntó Oblina, sonriendo.

Ickis aplaudió y Krummy hizo un pequeño baile.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba era esperar.

XxXxXxXx

Era una extraña sensación ser invisible. Draco caminaba junto a Harry e imitaba sus pasos lo mejor que podía. Estaban ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter.

Hermione, con la apariencia de Bellatrix Lestrange, dirigía al grupo, seguida de un transformado Ron Weasley. La chica se detuvo ante una pared cualquiera y sacó la varita de la mortífaga de sus túnicas. Draco contuvo un grito de emoción cuando los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse y girar. Un hoyo apareció en medio de ellos, el cual creció más y más, hasta que formó una entrada al callejón Diagon.

Era la primera vez de Draco en la legendaria calle. Había imaginado las maravillosas tiendas, donde objetos brillantes, como varitas y pociones, eran vendidas. Harry le había contado de la tienda de helados de Florean Fortescue y de la Tienda de Animales Mágicos. También quería ver la nueva Saeta de Fuego en la tienda de artículos de Quidditch.

Pero la calle estaba casi desierta. Muchas tiendas tenían las ventanas tapadas, y solo aquellas que se dedicaban a las artes oscuras seguían funcionando. Brujas y magos abatidos estaban sentados en las abandonadas entradas. Sus manos estaban alzadas, esperando un sickle o un knut. _Mendigos_ , pensó Draco, y una profunda pena invadió su corazón. Todo estaba tan mal. Mientras se movían por la calle, los mendigos sin varita se alejaban de la forma encantada de Hermione. Draco podía ver que eso la molestaba, pero la chica continuó con la cabeza alta, como Bellatrix.

Por fin, llegaron hasta las masivas puertas de Gringotts. Hermione y Ron respiraron profundamente y entraron, manteniendo la puerta abierta por un momento, para que Harry y Draco pudieran entrar sin ser notados. La falsa Bellatrix llegó hasta un duende para ser atendida.

—Quisiera entrar en mi bóveda —dijo, tan altiva como pudo.

—¿Tiene usted… identificación? —preguntó el duende.

—¿Identificación? Nunca me habían pedido eso antes —exclamó, mostrando disgusto en su voz.

Harry comenzó a asustarse y, sin pensarlo dos veces, susurró " _Imperio_ ". El duende puso una expresión atontada y solicitó los metales.

Unos minutos después, todos estaban sentados en el pequeño carro que avanzaba por los laberínticos pasajes, dirigido hacia abajo todo el tiempo. Era difícil escuchar algo por encima del ruido del carro corriendo por los rieles, pero Harry podía sentir la respiración de Draco acelerarse. Tomó su mano bajo la capa y la apretó, con la intención de calmarlo. El squib se recargó contra el moreno ligeramente.

Por fin, alcanzaron la parte más baja de las cavernas, donde las estalagmitas se alzaban en puntas serradas, desde los mineralizados suelos. Ron contuvo el aliento cuando vio una cascada cayendo sobre el camino delante de ellos, pero no pudieron detener el carro. El agua los cubrió y sacó al carro de las vías. El vehículo se estrelló contra la rocosa pared, mandando a todos sus ocupantes al suelo.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, ayudando a Draco a ponerse de pie. Ambos jadearon cuando vieron que Hermione y Ron ya no se veían como los mortífagos por los que estaban haciendo pasar.

—El agua debe haber anulado los efectos de la poción —dijo Hermione, mientras se recargaba contra Ron. Sus ojos mostraban el miedo que sentía—. Debemos asumir que saben que estamos aquí, y que ya han mandado a sus defensas contra nosotros. Necesitamos salir de aquí.

Harry volvió a utilizar la maldición _imperius_ en el duende para hacer que los siguiera. Atravesaron los caminos llenos de grietas del arcano banco. Harry se mantuvo agarrado de la mano de Draco para no perderlo, y vio que Ron hacía lo mismo con Hermione. Luego, doblaron la esquina y vieron algo para lo que Harry se había preparado, pero que de todas formas provocó que se detuvieran de golpe.

Un dragón gigante estaba sujeto al suelo frente a ellos, evitando el acceso a cuatro o cinco de las más profundas bóvedas en el lugar. La bestia se veía maltratada y el lechoso color de sus ojos revelaba que era ciego. Unos pesados grilletes atrapaban sus piernas, los cuales no le evitaron lanzarles una llamarada que los hizo correr de regreso a la entrada.

El tranquilo duende sacó los metales y el dragón se retiró de inmediato. En ese momento, se movió hacia la bóveda que el dragón había estado cuidando y puso su mano en la marca de la masiva puerta. De inmediato, ésta se abrió y el grupo entró.

Harry no perdió el tiempo.

—Encuentren la copa —dijo, siendo ésta la única instrucción para sus aliados.

Como lo esperaban, Bellatrix había encantado los contenidos de la bóveda. Los galeones e invaluables artículos estaban protegidos con magia muy fuerte. En cuanto Hermione tomó un cáliz parecido, se multiplicó hasta que el original ya no era accesible.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron.

—No toquen nada más… y sigan buscando —ordenó Harry.

Fue Draco el que vio a la pequeña y modesta copa en una repisa alta. El tejón tallado era visible.

—Bueno trabajo, Draco. Ahora, ¿cómo hacemos para bajarla? Debe reconocer la magia de Bellatrix y del Señor Tenebroso —aseguró Hermione.

Draco pensó por un momento y, sin decir una palabra, escaló hasta el estante y bajó la copa. Los otros tres lo miraron sin poder creerlo.

—Lo explicaré… algún día —dijo, sin emoción.

Se apresuraron a salir de la bóveda, al tiempo que veían al duende liberarse de los últimos vestigios de su maldición.

—¡Ladrones! ¡Ladrones! ¡Ayuda, ladrones! —El duende se perdió entre la multitud de duendes que avanzaba hacia ellos, con dagas en mano.

Harry sabía que solo había una manera de salir.

El dragón atado soltó un rugido, y una llama voló por encima de los duendes. Todos escaparon. Apuntando con su varita hacia los grilletes que sujetaban a la bestia, Harry gritó:

—¡ _Relashio_!

Los grilletes se abrieron y Harry jaló a su grupo hacia el camino directamente frente a él.

—Harry… Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —gritó Draco.

—Suban, suban, vamos…

Demasiado sorprendidos para contradecirlo, Hermione, Ron y Draco subieron a la espalda del dragón. Harry enterró las rodillas y se colgó de las escamas, mientras el dragón extendía sus alas. Pudo escuchar los gritos de Hermione cuando el dragón derribó a los duendes y los hizo volar por los aires. Sus alas rozaban contra el techo mientras el animal se dirigía por instinto a la apertura del pasadizo.

El dragón abrió la boca y su fuego abrió el túnel. El techo fue demolido cuando el dragón luchó para salir a la libertad. Draco se abrazaba de la cintura de Harry con fuerza. Hermione utilizó encantamientos para hacer más grande el camino y, por fin, el dragón se liberó de las bóvedas de Gringotts.

Duendes y magos gritaron y corrieron para protegerse cuando los pisos y techos de mármol de los pasillos comenzaron a derrumbarse. El dragón siguió en su simple viaje. La libertad lo llamaba con tentadores aromas para su sensible nariz. La criatura forzó las puertas de metal para llegar al callejón Diagon donde, con un gustoso brote de fuerza, expandió sus alas y levantó el vuelo.

Subieron cada vez más alto. Londres se convirtió en un caleidoscopio de verde y gris. La fría brisa calmó a Harry y sus alterados nervios. De algún modo, habían conseguido lo imposible. Detrás de él, Ron seguía maldiciendo a voz en cuello, y Hermione parecía estar llorando de alivio. Solo Draco estaba callado. Harry se giró ligeramente para ver que su amigo ya no estaba agarrándose con fuerza a él, sino que tenía los brazos extendidos, como si fuera un ave al vuelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y le viento agitaba sus mechones rubios. El moreno suavizó la expresión, entendiendo todo. Era la primera vez que Draco volaba.

El dragón siguió subiendo hasta que pasaron las nubes. Siguieron volando por la campiña floreciente y los cielos azul claro.

—Cuando baje lo suficiente hacia el agua, tenemos que brincar —gritó Harry, para escucharse por encima del ruido que producían las alas.

Todos accedieron. Hermione lo hizo con pocas ganas pero, cuando llegó el momento, todos siguieron la indicación de Harry.

La caída fue más grande de lo que pensaban, por lo que los cuatro entraron con fuerza en el agua fría. Salieron, escupiendo y jadeando, para ver al dragón volar en busca de su santuario. Harry buscó a Draco, que estaba chapoteando a su lado.

Con mucho esfuerzo, lograron llegar hasta la orilla, al pasto resbaloso. Hermione y Ron se dejaron caer de rodillas, mientras Harry tropezaba con Draco. Los cansados ojos verdes se encontraron con el cálido gris y, por un momento, solo estaban ellos dos. Sin pensarlo… sin saber exactamente por qué, sus húmedos labios se buscaron los unos a los otros, y Draco Malfoy tuvo su primer beso.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:**

(1) La porcelana de Sevres es una de las principales fábricas de porcelana europea, localizada en Francia.

(2) ¿Alguien pidió un _rimming_ en esta historia?

* * *

 **Notas finales:** No sé si lo habrán notado, pero siempre en mis capítulos número 33 pasa algo bastante interesante… ¡Las y los amo!

 **Adigium21**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Notas del traductor:** Que dice Jillian que vean al final del capítulo sus notas…

* * *

Recordaría ese beso con claridad más tarde en su vida. Mientras Cho y Ginny habían hecho que su corazón saltaba, Draco había hecho que cada una de sus células explotara con algo que se parecía mucho a la magia.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Hermione sonriéndole, como si solo estuviera confirmando algo que sabía desde hacía tiempo. Ron parecía horrorizado, pero no dijo nada cuando Harry se giró hacia Draco, que estaba recostado en la tierra húmeda, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una mirada feliz en sus ojos, a pesar de estar empapado.

 _Oh, Draco._

Harry sacó su varita y secó a Draco con un encantamiento. El objeto de su nueva atracción era pequeño, flacucho y rubio. Llevaba un gran suéter azul que le pertenecía a Bill Weasley y unos pantalones que habían visto mejores días en el pasado. Su cabello era un poco desarreglado pero suave, y caía sobre sus ojos. _Y, oh, sus ojos_ … Podría perderse y encontrarse en esos orbes grises.

Pero lo que en verdad lo conmovía era su amabilidad. Draco había sido rechazado y humillado por tantos años pero nunca se había vuelto amargado. Mientras Harry había sentido resentimiento, Draco se había mantenido al margen y simplemente había continuado. Era paciente y dulce y Harry pensaba que lo amaba.

Si solo hubiera más tiempo para explorar la más intensa de las emociones, pero sabía que tenían que levantarse y continuar hacia delante. Hermione ya estaba aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente. Ron seguía congelado por el horror.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —dijo Hermione por fin, pero con una sonrisa—. Él lo sabrá, ¿no es así? Ya—Sabes—Quién sabrá que sabemos acerca de los Horrocruxes.

Harry se levantó y ayudó a Draco a ponerse de pie. El rubio se recargó contra él y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Ron se giró hacia Hermione.

—¿Quizá tendrán mucho miedo de contarle? —dijo, esperanzado—. Quizá lo ocultarán…

El cielo, el olor del agua del lago, el sonido de la voz de Ron y la sensación del cuerpo de Draco cerca de él se desvanecieron. Harry sintió que la cabeza se le partía por el dolor, como si lo atravesara una espada. De pronto estaba parado en un cuarto poco iluminado, y a sus pies, en el suelo arrodillada, una pequeña y temblorosa criatura.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Su voz se oía enojada y fría, pero el miedo brillaba dentro de él. Lo único que se había temido… Pero no podía ser verdad, no veía cómo…

El duende estaba temblando, incapaz de mirarlo a los rojos ojos.

—¡Dilo de nuevo! —gritó Voldemort—. ¡Dilo de nuevo!

El duende habló entrecortado, aterrorizado.

—Mi… Mi señor… Lo intentamos, en verdad intentamos detenerlos, pero irrumpieron en la bóveda de los Lestrange…

—¿Quién? ¿Quién irrumpió en la bóveda?

—Harry Potter y tres acompañantes… Se llevaron una pequeña copa dorada con ellos.

El Señor Tenebroso soltó un grito de furia animal. No podía ser. ¿Cómo es que el chico lo pudo saber?

El desafortunado duende gritó con terror cuando el Señor Tenebroso lo asesinó a sangre fría. Los mortífagos que estaban reunidos corrieron por sus vidas. Bellatrix y Theodore Nott arrojaron a otros mientras corrían hacia la puerta. La varita de Voldemort cayó una y otra vez, y los cuerpos comenzaron a apilarse.

En su mente, la visión de todo su cuidadosamente construido plan de seguridad pasó frente a sus ojos. El diario ya no estaba. La copa había sido robada. ¿Qué había del anillo, la diadema y el guardapelo? Nagini estaba a salvo, pero ella no era el único contenedor. También estaba el chico Malfoy. Tendría que ver todas sus posesiones.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se obligó a regresar al presente. Estaba recostado en las orillas del lago. Pudo ver la preocupada expresión de Draco frente a él. Harry lo miró por un momento antes de enfocarse en Hermione y Ron.

—Lo sabe. Va a buscar los Horrocruxes y el último está en Hogwarts. Irá allí al final, porque piensa que Snape lo mantendrá seguro por él. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes que él.

Se puso de pie, ignorando la mano que Draco le ofrecía. El rubio retrocedió, perplejo. Hacía apenas un momento, había estado besando a Harry, y ahora ni siquiera lo quería ver.

—No podemos ir así como así. No tenemos un plan, necesitamos… —reclamó Hermione.

—Necesitamos ponernos en camino —dijo Harry con firmeza—. ¿Te imaginas qué va a hacer una vez que se dé cuenta de que el anillo y el guardapelo ya no están? ¿Y si decide que necesita tener cerca el Horrocrux de Hogwarts?

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar? Los mortífagos están ahí.

—Vayamos a Hogsmeade y pensemos en una forma de entrar allá.

Comenzó a avanzar, seguido de Ron y Hermione. Draco estaba quieto y olvidado por el moreno. Con la cabeza gacha los siguió, preguntándose cómo se había arruinado todo en tan poco tiempo.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que la gente siga leyendo esto. Estamos en la recta final, así que sopórtenme un poco más. Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** No sé si lo mencioné, pero esta historia tiene 39 capítulos… O sea, vamos terminando ya…

 **Adigium21**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Notas de la autora:** Gracias por los comentarios. En verdad me inspiraron para subir esto más pronto. Es bueno saber que la gente lo está leyendo.

* * *

Lo que los saludó al poner pie en la villa de Hogsmeade fue desconcertante. El aire fue cortado por un grito que congeló su sangre, y Harry supo que habían sido capturados. La puerta de las Tres Escobas se abrieron de golpe y una docena de mortífagos salieron con prisa, listos para la violencia.

Los cuatro estaban escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, que aparentemente se había expandido para protegerlos. Seis mortífagos se apresuraron hacia donde estaban: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se hicieron para atrás lo más rápido que pudieron, hacia una de las calles laterales más cercanas. Esquivaron a los mortífagos por meros centímetros.

—Sepárense. Está aquí —proclamó en voz alta un mortífago encapuchado.

Bajo la capa, la respiración asustada de Draco se calmó cuando Harry puso una cálida mano en su hombro. El _squib_ se giró hacia él y el mago pudo oler la salinidad de sus secas lágrimas, bajo el tono del fino material. Había lastimado a Draco con su rechazo. Un oscuro arrepentimiento se posó en los hombros de Harry. Había olvidado los susceptible que el rubio podía ser, y la vulnerable posición en la que se encontraba. Se sintió avergonzado y comenzó a ansiar por una oportunidad para hacer que las cosas fueran menos confusas para Draco, pero ahora no era el momento.

—¡Sólo vámonos! —susurró Hermione—. ¡Desaparezcámonos ya!

Ron estuvo de acuerdo, pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder, un mortífago gritó.

—¡Sabemos que estás aquí, Potter, y no hay forma de que te puedas escapar! ¡Te encontraremos!

—Estaban listos para nosotros —susurró Harry—. Prepararon el hechizo que les indicó el momento en el que llegamos. Imagino que tienen algo para mantenernos atrapados aquí.

Estaban apretados tan juntos que Draco podía sentir el corazón de Harry latiendo fuerte y rápido, a través de su delgado suéter.

Trató de enfocarse en la sensación, pero pronto una sensación de cruda angustia se instaló en su propio corazón. El aire comenzó a sentirse pesado por la pena, y Draco quería hundirse en la tierra y nunca más levantarse. Pudo ver a su madre muriendo, siendo reemplazada por la imagen de la muerte de Dobby. Ambos dando el último respiro por él, por lo que él era. Era una herramienta, una farsa de un lunático que quería destruir el mundo. Y los recuerdos… todos malos, todos dolorosos. Nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Harry. Era malvado. Estaría mejor muerto.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro y toda la calidez había sido absorbida del aire.

—¡Dementores! —susurró Ron. En ese momento, un horrible espécimen estaba deslizándose hacia ellos, con sus hermanos detrás de él. Sus lentas y temblorosas respiraciones contaminaban el aire mientras probaban la pena de Draco.

Harry levantó su varita: no podía, no iba a dejar que alguno de ellos sufriera el beso del dementor, sin importar lo que pasara después.

Fue en Ron, Hermione y mayormente Draco, en quienes pensó cuando susurró:

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

El ciervo plateado brotó de su varita y cargó contra los dementores. Éstos se esparcieron y hubo un grito triunfante de alguien que estaba fuera de su vista.

—¡Es él, allá abajo! Allá abajo, vi su _patronus_ , ¡Era un ciervo!

Antes de que Harry pudiera decidir qué hacer, una voz grave a su izquierda llamó su atención.

—¡Potter, por aquí, rápido!

Harry obedeció sin vacilar, y los cuatro pasaron por la entrada apresuradamente.

—¡Vayan arriba, déjense la capa, y quédense callados! —murmuró la alta figura, pasando junto a ellos camino hacia la calle, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban en una de las habitaciones del Cabeza de Puerco. Miró a su alrededor, por la pequeña área llena de mesas viejas y machadas, y sillas desvencijadas. La chimenea de piedra le daba al espacio algo de calidez. Una gran y solitaria pintura de óleo, de una chica rubia, colgaba por encima.

Pudo escuchar a alguien gritando abajo, y se asomó para ver al cantinero del lugar convenciendo a los mortífagos reunidos que el _patronus_ que habían visto era su propia cabra, en lugar del famoso ciervo de Potter.

Unos minutos después, escucharon pasos ruidosos y pesados subiendo por las escaleras y entrando a la habitación que ocupaban. Harry dejó que la capa cayera cuando estuvo seguro de que era su salvador.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. No podemos agradecértelo lo suficiente. Nos salvaste la vida.

El cantinero gruñó cuando Harry se le acercó.

—Usted es Aberforth.

El hombre se quedó callado, pero se inclinó para avivar el fuego.

—Necesitamos entrar a Hogwarts. ¿Podría ayudarnos a hacer eso?

—No seas estúpido, niño —dijo Aberforth.

Draco se acercó a Harry y frunció el ceño al ver al hombre. Aberforth lo miró con curiosidad.

—Nunca te había visto por estos lugares. ¿Quién eres?

—Yo soy Draco —dijo, con más valor del que sentía.

—¿Draco, qué?

Alzando la Mirada hacia el intimidante hombre, con los azules y penetrantes ojos, el _squib_ se olvidó de sí mismo por un momento y dijo:

—Potter.

Harry se congeló. Hermione jadeó. "¿Qué?", gritó Ron.

Dándose cuenta de su error, Draco buscó a Harry con la mirada. Su expresión era pesarosa y penosa.

—Lo lamento. Es solo que, cuando me preguntaron mi apellido en el orfanato, no tenía uno para dar. Pensé… pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo, así que di el tuyo. Era como mantener una parte de ti conmigo.

Algo extraño se movió dentro del estómago del mago. Miró a Draco, que tenía la cabeza gacha por la terrible vergüenza. No tenía que pensar más.

Estaba enamorado. Y que Voldemort y sus planes se fueran al diablo.

Harry tomó a Draco entre sus brazos y lo acercó hacia él. Presionó sus labios contra los temblorosos del rubio. El cuarto se derritió a su alrededor, mientras Draco abría los labios y permitía que Harry entrara. El mago se envalentonó y su lengua recorrió por completo la cálida boca del rubio. Lamió su paladar y tocó la punta de su lengua con la suya. Draco gimió y cerró los ojos por la dicha.

Y luego, Ron hizo un ruido de arcadas.

Se separaron a regañadientes y encararon a su audiencia. Hermione sostenía a un verdoso Ron, mientras Aberforth los miraba con una expresión astuta en su rostro.

—Ahora entiendo por qué le agradabas tanto a mi hermano. Le recordabas a él mismo.

—¿Qué, quién y cómo? —escupió Ron, mientras Hermione buscaba en su bolsa de cuentitas por una poción calmante.

—Mi hermano Albus, por supuesto.

—El director Dumbledore. _Albus_. Ese Dumbledore.

—Bueno, sí. ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías? Todas sus túnicas tenían lentejuelas y sus botas tenían tacones, así como lentejuelas. Y esos raros patrones de tejido que se la pasaba coleccionando. ¿Están tratando de decirme que eso no les dio pistas?

—Pensábamos que era excéntrico —murmuró Ron, sumamente perturbado.

Aberforth gruñó.

—Sí. Tan excéntrico como un basilisco púrpura con manchas. ¿Cómo es que son tan tontos, niños?

El hombre no recibió respuesta. La chica rubia del retrato se había alejado hacia un largo túnel pintado detrás de ella. Todos la miraron mientras era tragada por la oscuridad.

—¿Eh… qué…? —comenzó a decir Ron, confundido de nuevo.

—Solo hay una forma de entrar a Hogwarts —dijo Aberforth—. Deben saber que han cubierto todos los otros pasadizos secretos por ambos lados, y algunos dementores están vigilando el perímetro.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño hacia la pintura.

Un pequeño punto blanco había reaparecido al final del túnel pintado y, ahora, la chica pintada estaba regresando hacia ellos, creciendo conforme se acercaba. Pero había alguien más con ella ahora, alguien más alto que ella, que estaba cojeando y que se veía emocionado. Su cabello era más largo de lo que Harry lo había visto en la vida, y se veía bastante maltrecho. Las dos figuras crecieron más, hasta que solo sus cabezas y hombros llenaban el retrato. Luego, el marco se abrió en la pared, como una pequeña puerta, y la entrada al túnel real fue revelada. De adentro, Neville Longbottom salió, dando un grito de gusto, brincó de la cornisa y gritó:

—¡Sabía que vendrían! ¡Lo sabía, Harry!

Impactados, Harry, Hermione y Ron hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Neville, qué… cómo fue que…!

—Oh, Neville, es muy bueno verte…

—Neville, ¿sabías que Dumbledore era gay?

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Los basiliscos son canon. No obstante, típicamente no son púrpuras o tienen manchas (tal vez).

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la tardanza que tuvo este capítulo… He tenido unos cuantos temas de la vida real, entre los que se encuentran un corazón roto y un nuevo trabajo… Pero aquí seguimos…

 **Adigium21**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Notas de la autora:** Disculpen la tardanza en la actualización. Estoy reescribiendo el capítulo final, así que no debería tardar en llegar.

* * *

—¿Qué, te perdiste el sombrero floreado en Navidad? Pensé que las botas de tacón alto lo revelaban —respondió Neville, divertido.

Ron parpadeó. Hermione asintió. Neville continuó.

—Y tienes que admitir que Fawkes es bastante ardiente —terminó solemnemente.

Ron torció los labios hacia arriba un poco. Harry rodó los ojos y el pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas. Hermione y Draco soltaron un respiro de alivio y se unieron a su risa.

Cuando por fin terminaron de reír, los magos notaron que Neville se veía como si hubiera peleado y perdido con un colacuerno húngaro.

—Neville, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —Neville hizo caso omiso de sus heridas, negando con la cabeza—. No les hagan caso. Lo que quiero saber es si es verdad que ustedes irrumpieron en Gringotts y escaparon montando un dragón. Terry Boot dice que lo hicieron.

—Es verdad —dijo Harry.

Neville palmeó su espalda con gusto.

—Lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué estaban haciendo? Debieron haber ido allá por una buena razón.

—Es complicado, Neville. Por cierto, permíteme presentarte a Draco.

—Hola, Draco —dijo Neville, extendiendo su mano—. Soy Neville Longbottom.

—Gusto en conocerte —dijo Draco suavemente, mientras tomaba la gran y cálida mano del Gryffindor con su propia, delgada y pálida.

—Draco es… él es alguien muy importante para mí —dijo Harry, mientras miraba al rubio con unos ojos que eran intensamente verdes.

Todos se quedaron callados. Draco se sonrojó profundamente y esquivó su mirada.

Neville se aclaró la garganta fuertemente, para tratar de dirigir la conversación al asunto entre manos. Ansiosamente, relató la situación en Hogwarts, desde el abuso de los mortífagos a la rebelión de los alumnos que se había propagado entre los que eran fieles a Dumbledore y Harry. El moreno escuchó atentamente y midió su siguiente movimiento. El último Horrocrux estaba en Hogwarts, invadida por los mortífagos, y necesitaban entrar.

XxXxXxXx

La primera impresión de Hogwarts para Draco fue de confusión, tapices de colores, mapas y muchos rostros. Se mantuvo detrás con timidez, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione eran abrazados por una multitud de aliados, y miró a su alrededor en la cavernosa habitación. Hogwarts. Él y Dobby habían soñado con Hogwarts. Para ellos, había sido un asombroso lugar lleno de posibilidades, donde las escaleras cambiaban de lugar y el techo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Era el castillo encantado en todos sus libros de cuentos. Cuando era pequeño, había pensado que podría ir allí, y lloró cuando Dobby le reveló con gentileza que, para él, nunca llegaría una carta. Aun así, se había mantenido cerca de la ventana el día que había cumplido once años. Sus ojos escanearon el nublado cielo hasta que se puso oscuro y tuvo que irse a la cama. Y, ahora, estaba ahí.

El tapiz al centro del cuarto tenía un león dorado adornado con escarlata. Reconoció el león de Gryffindor de una de las cartas de Harry. Draco buscó el tejón de Hufflepuff y el águila de Ravenclaw. Tenía la sensación de que no iba a encontrar la serpiente de Slytherin entre los amigos de Harry.

Por fin, el moreno quedó libre de la multitud y presentó a Draco con rapidez. Sabía que el rubio se sentiría un poco fuera de lugar. Los magos recibieron al _squib_ con calidez y Draco trató de tener todos los nombres en orden, pero después de un rato, los Corner, las Patil, los Boot y los Goldstein se mezclaron en una masa irreconocible de personas. Draco sacudía una mano tras otra cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio una ráfaga pelirroja arrojando a Harry hacia el suelo. Se giró rápidamente y vio que quien embistió a Harry era una chica alta con cabello rojo, que lo abrazaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Su confusión debió haberse reflejado en sus ojos, por lo que el chico que podría haberse llamado Seamus le dijo con calma:

—Es Ginny Weasley. La novia de Harry.

XxXxXxXx

Era tan estúpido. Había creído que alguien podría encontrar algo que amar en él. ¿Por qué no podía aprender que el amor no era algo a lo que alguien como él podría aspirar? Las únicas personas que en verdad lo amaban habían sido Dobby y su madre, y ambos se habían ido.

En cuanto a Harry… bueno, debía haber sentido pena por él, dado que lo había encontrado tan perdido y solo. Probablemente quería darle algo a lo que sostenerse, para que el duelo no lo consumiera pero ahora, enfrente de su verdadero amor, no podía continuar con su amabilidad.

Amabilidad. Lástima. Caridad. Parecía que había vivido de esas emociones toda su vida.

Draco se había disculpado y había ido al baño que la sala de los Menesteres había proveído para sus ocupantes. Se lavó el rostro y, ahora, estaba frente al espejo. Se aferró con fuerza la orilla del lavabo. Su agarre era fuerte en la fría porcelana y su mirada estaba fija en su reflejo.

Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que amenazaban con derrotarlo. Luchó para contenerlas porque tenía que ser fuerte. Por una vez en su vida, necesitaba ser fuerte. Había solo una cosa que tenía que hacer, antes de poder dejarlo ir por fin.

La puerta se abrió y Draco se giró para ver a Harry entrar lentamente. El rubio se giró hacia el espejo y miró cómo el mago se le acercaba.

—Quiero explicarte —comenzó a hablar, vacilante.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No. Está bien, te entiendo —dijo, girándose alejándose del espejo—. Entiendo perfectamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estos son momentos difíciles para ti. El señor tenebroso está amenazándote, a ti y a tus amigos, y luego con lo que pasó en la mansión y en Gringotts. Nadie espera que te encargues de mí, pero de todas formas lo intentaste. Lo entiendo.

—Creo que no lo entiendes…

—No quieres que me sienta mal. Quieres protegerme de la verdad. Está bien… —dijo, sonando sofocado—. Sé lo que soy, y lo que nunca podré ser.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Tuyo.

—Draco, no… —El Niño que Vivió lo tomó entre sus brazos y el rubio dejó salir su dolor e inseguridad. Cualquier atisbo de seguridad lo abandonó, y se puso a llorar como un pequeño. Harry limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras murmuraba palabras de consuelo. Esperó pacientemente a que el rubio se calmara y habló cuando solo escuchó algunos sollozos—. Por favor, no dudes de lo que siento por ti, porque es muy nuevo y maravilloso. Por mucho tiempo, creí que no volvería a verte, y tu ausencia fue algo insoportable. No sabía dónde estabas y, después de un tiempo, me convencí a mí mismo de que había encontrado la felicidad y de que podría seguir adelante. Después de un tiempo, se volvió un poco más fácil y me resigné a los recuerdos. Me permití encontrar nuevos lazos y uno de ellos fue Ginny Weasley.

Draco enterró el rostro en la camiseta de Harry.

—No… No es como si no me dejaras de importar por Ginny. Porque me importas… Bueno, es algo mucho más grande que eso, pero ahora no es el momento. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer antes de poder tener mi vida de vuelta, pero te prometo que tú estarás incluido.

Draco asintió, pero sabía en su interior que todo eso era imposible.

—Está bien, Harry —dijo, convenciendo al Gryffindor. Harry le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Después de unos momentos de comodidad compartidos, Draco se apartó para lavarse el rostro y arreglar su desaliñada apariencia. Harry esperó y, juntos, regresaron a la refriega.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny sabía que algo andaba mal cuando ni su hermano ni Hermione la miraban a los ojos. La más joven de los Weasley era también la más lista, por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo entender que tenía que ver con el amigo _squib_ de Harry.

Antes de que comenzara la trifulca, ella y Harry se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Había llegado a creer que, una vez que Harry terminara con la amenaza que era Voldemort, ella estaría a su lado. Pero ahora, las cosas no parecían tan certeras.

Mientras Harry le preguntaba a los Ravenclaws reunidos acerca de la diadema de Rowena, ella enfocó su atención en Draco. No había nada especial en el chico. Era delgado y se comportaba bastante humildemente. Llevaba ropa vieja de su hermano Bill, pero el suéter gris metálico hacía que la plata de sus ojos resaltara. Podía decir que su rostro era atractivo, si no fuera tan delgado que llegaba a lo afilado. Su cabello rubio, casi blanco, la molestaba. Pero lo que lo hacía tan mala opción para el próximo salvador del mundo mágico (de lo cual, ella no tenía duda en lo absoluto) era el hecho de que era un _squib_ , y no pertenecía entre magos del calibre de Harry.

Recordó la ocasión en la que había ido a la Madriguera para Navidad. Había sido cortés y un poco tímido. En ese momento, no la había alterado, a pesar de que se había molestado porque habían atrapado la snitch al mismo tiempo y habían compartido una mirada muy rara. Había sido muy joven, como para decirse a sí misma que no había sido nada, y que Harry sería suyo algún día. Ginny se imaginaba que ese eso sería pronto.

No. no iba a dejar que ese chico se llevara lo que ella se había ganado. Había sido lo suficientemente paciente durante el enamoramiento de Harry con Cho. Necesitaba alejarlo de Harry, y de eso estaba segura.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Les pido de la manera más atenta cero _bashing_ a Ginny. Los estaré vigilando…

 **Adigium21**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Notas de la autora:** Y aparece Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Todo cambió en pocas horas. Voldemort sabía que Harry estaba dentro de Hogwarts y qué era lo que estaba buscando. Encargó a los mortífagos invasores y a los alumnos de Slytherin que quedaban que buscaran al Niño que Vivió.

Sabiendo que había llegado el momento de entrar al combate, los alumnos salieron de la sala de los menesteres en pequeños grupos. Se distribuyeron a través del castillo para darle oportunidad a Harry de encontrar la pieza clave para derrotar a Voldemort. Harry estaba agradecido por su generosidad. Iban a alejar los ataques de él. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la diadema perdida,

Preguntarle a los fantasmas de Hogwarts por la ubicación de la diadema de Ravenclaw probó ser un ejercicio de extrema paciencia pero, al final, Harry supo dónde buscarla.

Con Draco a su lado, corrió a través de los corredores más ocultos del castillo, tratando de proteger al _squib_ de ser golpeado con una maldición perdida. Hizo que el rubio se pusiera su capa de invisibilidad. La Orden y el ED estaban respondiendo a los ataques. Deseaba unírseles pero, primero, necesitaba terminar con esto.

La sala de los menesteres se había cerrado de nuevo, después de que sus ocupantes habían salido hacia los pasillos del castillo. La pared que la ocultaba comenzaba a resquebrajarse y temblar. El polvo llenaba el aire, mientras el castillo trataba de evitar ser atravesado por las fuerzas de los mortífagos que se habían reunido afuera.

El moreno respiró profundamente y trató de aclarar su mente. Draco tocó su hombro y le sonrió para darle confianza. El mago asintió de vuelta.

—Necesito el lugar donde todo se oculta —solicitó Harry, y la puerta se materializó casi al instante. Se apresuró a entrar con Draco detrás de él.

—De acuerdo, estamos buscando un busto de piedra de un hombre viejo con una peluca y una diadema. Está sobre una alacena y, definitivamente, debe estar cerca de ahí… —dijo, indicando el lado izquierdo de la cavernosa sala.

Comenzaron a caminar por pasillo adjuntos: Harry podía escuchar los pasos de Draco, haciendo eco por las pilas de basura, de botellas, sombreros, cajas, sillas, libros, bates y miles de cosas que, en su momento, había valido la pena esconderlas.

Continuaron más y más profundamente por el laberinto, buscando objetos que pudiera reconocer de su viaje previo por el cuarto. Sus ojos verdes estaban alerta para captar el brillo de los diamantes o el destello bronce del oro viejo. Y entonces, la vio posada sobre un busto ladeado, encima de una vieja alacena. Estiró la mano para tomarla cuando una voz detrás de él dijo:

—Detente, Potter.

Detuvo la mano a la mitad del aire. Con una sensación de vacío, se giró.

Goyle, Crabbe y Nott estaban ante él. Los descomunales Slytherins tenían las varitas alzadas, mientras que Nott, más pequeño que ellos, estaba un poco alejado de la acción. Harry recordó que se había llevado la varita de Nott cuando Dobby le había tirado el candelabro encima.

Preocupado por Draco, Harry trató de distraerlos.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes tres no están con Voldemort? —preguntó.

—Supusimos que aparecer ante el Señor Tenebroso con Potter a punta de varita representaría una gran recompensa. —La voz de Crabbe era sorprendentemente chillona para alguien de ese tamaño.

—Un plan brillante —dijo Harry sarcásticamente, mientras se acercaba al busto—. ¿Cómo supieron entrar aquí?

—Usamos un encantamiento desilusionador. Te vimos entrar aquí solo. Supusimos que los tres podríamos con un Gryffindor solitario, aun cuando fuera Harry Potter.

Harry dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. No habían visto a Draco bajo la capa.

—Entonces, sé un buen prisionero y ven con nosotros, antes de que nos obligues a usar maldiciones más asquerosas —añadió Goyle. Crabbe se lamió los labios, con anticipación. Nott estaba sorprendentemente callado.

Harry se preparó. Si se iba con ellos, Draco quedaría atrapado ahí. Sin magia propia, no le sería posible controlar la sala.

—No.

—¿No vendrás por las buenas? Bueno. No tienes que estar vivo para complacer a Voldemort. ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Esperando ver el brillante verde de la más mortal de las maldiciones, se sorprendió a ver una torre de sillas altas de madera derrumbarse sobre el trío. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia el punto donde las sillas habían estado. Extendió la mano y sintió la delgado mano del rubio apretarla.

—Gracias —susurró, sabiendo que los Slytherins habían sido contenidos solo por un momento—. Necesito sacarte de aquí. —Tomó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor hacia la pila de muebles rotos. Escuchó a Crabbe dar un grito. Draco se presionó contra él nerviosamente. El corazón de _squib_ latía con intensidad.

—¿Y qué hay con la diadema? —preguntó ansiosamente.

Diablos, casi lo había olvidado. Harry regresó sobre sus pasos y quitó la diadema del feo busto de piedra. Contempló los sosos diamantes, sintiendo el poder contenido dentro de ellos.

—¡HARRY! —gritó Draco.

Un bramido ensordecedor detrás de él detuvo su corazón. Se giró para ver a Draco quitarse la capa y lanzarse hacia él.

—¿Te gusta caliente, basura? —gritó Crabbe, mientras las llamas que brotaban de su varita se dirigían a las pilas de basura regadas por la sala.

—¡ _Aguamenti_! —respondió Harry, pero el chorro de agua que brotó de su varita se evaporó en el aire. Crabbe rio y corrió hacia la salida. Los monstruos de fuego comenzaron a lamer los objetos altamente inflamables, intentando rodear a su presa. Harry sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo.

—¡Corre, Draco!

En lugar de buscar una salida, Draco corrió hacia la pila de sillas que estaba siendo consumida rápidamente por las incontrolables flamas. Levantó a Goyle, casi inconsciente, y lo empujó hacia Harry. El Niño que Vivió entendió que Nott todavía estaba atrapado bajo la madera.

—¡ _Ennervate_! —dijo Harry, y Goyle reaccionó a la magia—. Vete, antes de que este lugar comience a derrumbarse —le ordenó, y el chico corrió detrás de Crabbe.

—Draco, tenemos que irnos, antes de que la salida se selle. —El humo provocaba que le fuera difícil respirar y mucho más hablar.

—¡No! El amo Theodore necesita mi ayuda —dijo Draco, y se metió en la montaña de ardientes muebles, escapando de la mirada del moreno.

Harry buscó frenéticamente, buscando algo que lo pudiera ayudar. Llamó a una escoba hacia él y, con la facilidad por los años de Quidditch, la montó a medio aire, justo cuando Draco sacó a Nott, inerte, de los escombros. El moreno podría ver a una gran quimera de fuego tras ellos.

El humo negro engulló a Draco y Nott. El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza, mientras urgía a la escoba hacia la parte más infernal. Sus lentes le ayudaron un poco para contrarrestar la molestia del humo.

—¡Draco! —gritó ansiosamente, mientras trataba de encontrar un vistazo del familiar cabello rubio.

—¡DRACO! —El acre aire penetraba sus torturados pulmones, pero el moreno continuó. El mango de su escoba estaba quemado y la ondulante llamad de un basilisco, apenas formado, se enredó alrededor de su cola.

—¡DRACO! —Una mano huesuda agarró su pierna. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Harry alzó a Draco y a Nott fuera de las llamas. Una ardiente mantícora se lanzó hacia el trío, pero el mago mantuvo la escoba estable y atravesó la puerta, dejando el infierno detrás.

Harry respiró el precioso aire. Sus temblorosas manos buscaron al rubio chico, que estaba encogido a su lado. Con un esfuerzo, nacido de voluntad pura, se puso de rodillas y tomó la muñeca de Draco, llena de ampollas.

No tenía pulso.

 _Merlín, no._

Apenas podía contener su temblor, mientras ponía a Draco sobre su espalda y comenzaba a presionar su pecho, tratando de regresar la vida a su cuerpo. Su respiración se sentía tibia contra la boca del _squib_ , que se enfriaba rápidamente. Ya estaba perdiendo el poco color que tenía.

—Por favor… oh, por favor, vuelve…

No sirvió de nada. Los ojos sin vida se mantuvieron cerrados. Harry continuó presionando su figura, sin recibir respuesta. Su desesperación crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

XxXxXxXx

Draco despertó a una vista y un sonido inesperados. Estaba de pie, ante una estación de tren grande, bien iluminada y vacía. El brillante expreso de Hogwarts estaba deslizándose sobre las vías que lo regresarían a casa. Confundido, miró el tren que partía. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Harry a través de la densa cortina de humo. ¿Dónde estaba?

—En el tren, con la comadreja y la _sangre sucia_ —respondió una voz detrás de él.

Draco se giró para verse a sí mismo, más no en realidad. Las facciones eran similar. El "otro" tenía cabello rubio, pero estaba peinado para atrás, y no desordenado como el suyo. El rostro era pálido, pero sin las ojeras bajos los ojos o los pómulos hundidos. Probablemente, nunca se había perdido una comida. También andaba de una forma que Draco el _squib_ jamás habría intentado, ni en un millón de años. Este otro Draco exudaba arrogancia, que iba perfectamente con el uniforme de Hogwarts, hecho a la medida, que llevaba puesto.

Un uniforme que llevaba el escudo Slytherin.

Draco no sabía qué decir. Por instinto, supo que era él mismo. El mago que habría podido ser. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las ruidosas quejas del otro.

—… todos creen que Potter es tan listo y maravilloso, con su cicatriz y su escoba. Es horrendo que compartas las opiniones de ese idiota.

—¿Eh? —replicó el _squib_.

—¡Oh, pon atención! Ya es bastante difícil aceptar que tú… ugh… estás enamorado del cuatro ojos, salvador del mundo mágico, pero me rehúso a aceptar que también eres un imbécil. Yo soy muy astuto, por lo que tú también debes serlo.

—¿Qué? No entiendo…

El otro rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, tenemos que comenzar por el inicio. Pensé que te pondrías al corriente más rápido. Como sea. Yo soy tú…. Draco Abraxas Malfoy quitando la _squibidad_ (1). En otras palabras, soy un mago de talla mundial, que también es el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Soy brillante, ambicioso, hábil en todas las costumbres _sangre pura_. Un líder nato, excelente en pociones y aritmancia. Tú, por otro lado… bueno, limpias ventanas, ¿no?

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Draco Malfoy soltó un suspiro de forma muy dramática.

—Sería obvio para cualquiera menos tú, que estás muerto. No te asustes. No es permanente en esta versión. Digamos que estás en un estado indeterminado, hasta que aprendas lo que tienes que aprender.

—Y eso es…

—Cómo destruir a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

(1) Recordemos que se llama Draco Lucius Malfoy, pero decidí ser fiel a cómo lo escribió originalmente Jillian. También, _squibidad_ no existe, así que no lo usen nunca…

* * *

 **Adigium21**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Notas del traductor:** Dice Jillian que hay notas al final.

* * *

—Gracias a Merlín nunca lograste llegar a Hogwarts. Te habrías ido directo a Hufflepuff —declaró Malfoy en voz alta.

—Lo siento —replicó Draco _squib_ , unos decibeles más abajo para disgusto del otro rubio.

—Oh, detente. Deja de disculparte. Un Malfoy nunca va por la vida en un estado tan penoso. Entiendo que esta vida ha sido difícil para ti. Padre y Madre te rechazaron y, de no haber sido por Dumby…

Los ojos del _squib_ se pusieron vidriosos.

— _Dobby_ —susurró. Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Sí, eso. De no haber sido por el elfo, habrías muerto. Eso es muy bueno y todo, pero ahora es tiempo de olvidar todo lo que te enseñó.

—¿Qué? —replicó Draco.

—Nosotros… bueno, tú no eres un _squib_. No en realidad. Esto fue obra de ese bastardo, Voldemort. Tenía que tener su plan de escape y nos escogió como sacrificio. Arruinó nuestro potencial y te convirtió en el patético ser que eres.

—Gracias por eso —respondió Draco, sintiendo la molestia surgiendo. Malfoy suspiró fuertemente y se alejó del chico. Sus grises ojos se volvieron distantes, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera especialmente difícil.

—Pero no estás entendiendo el punto —comenzó a decir en voz baja—. No tiene que ser así. No hay necesidad, en lo absoluto, de pasar la vida con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndote como un desterrado y haciendo todo para complacer a las demás personas. Somos… _eres_ mucho mejor que eso. Mira, sobreviviste el ser tratado como un elfo, el tener que vivir con los asquerosos _muggles_ , y el ser torturado por la loca tía Bella. Cualquiera de esas cosas habría destruido a otro mago, pero eso te hizo más fuerte. Ahora, es tiempo de probar lo mucho que lo eres, y lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir los ojos.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos en cuanto la estación se puso incómodamente brillosa y templada. Con esfuerzos, parpadeó hasta abrir los grises ojos. Una luz blanca y clara había cubierto el espacio alrededor de Malfoy. Solo quedaba él, en un punto relativamente sombreado. Confundido, miró hacia el mago frente a él.

—Es tu magia —dijo Malfoy con simpleza.

Draco jadeó, sorprendido. La brillante y maravillosa fuerza que había anhelado por tanto tiempo. Se sentía tan suave contra su piel, provocándolo y tentándolo. Sus dedos trataron de agarrar el calor incorpóreo, pero no era algo que pudiera tocar. Era algo más.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Era verdad. Él era un mago y ahí estaba su magia. Si solo Harry pudiera verlo.

Draco extendió los brazos y dejó que la magia lo recorriera por completo. Sintió como si estuviera bajo el sol de verano. Finalmente, se sentía bien.

Malfoy había llegado a su lado, sonriendo con indulgencia al alegre chico. Sabía que estaba a punto de extinguir su felicidad con la fría verdad.

—Vale, ya es más que suficiente. Por más conmovedor que sea tu plebeyo entusiasmo, no estoy aquí para hacerte feliz. Estoy aquí para prepararte para lo que necesita pasar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Draco, tratando de contener su euforia y concentrarse en las palabras de Malfoy.

—El asunto es este. Aun cuando sientas que tu magia es propia, no es como debería ser. Si la estudias con cuidado, notarás que hay puntos que se sienten un poco fuera de control. Deberías ser capaz de manejarla a voluntad, pero es ligeramente volátil.

Draco caminó alrededor, tratando de sentir lo que Malfoy quería decir. Unos cuantos pasos más, encontró un punto frío, que parecía antipático.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Voldemort. Es lo que puso dentro de nosotros, una parte de él mismo.

Nervioso, Draco regresó a la calidez.

—¿Cómo me deshago de esto?

—No puedes. No es posible, no sin sacrificar tu propia magia una vez más. Pero, una vez que Voldemort muera, será más fácil de manejar.

Draco se quedó callado por unos momentos, mientras procesaba lo que Malfoy le estaba diciendo.

—Me dijo que, si lo derrotaban, invocaría lo que puso dentro de mí y renacería.

—Tratará de hacerlo —admitió Malfoy.

Un peso como plomo se acomodó en el corazón de Draco.

—¿Y qué lo detiene? Él _es_ el Señor Tenebroso.

El tono de Malfoy se suavizó considerablemente.

—Puedes luchar contra él, Draco. Te ha hecho creer que estás indefenso a su voluntad, pero eso no es verdad. No que ha pasado y las elecciones que has hecho te protegen.

El _squib_ no se calmó.

—Pero hay riesgo de que salga victorioso.

—Siempre hay riesgos. Hasta Harry Potter no es tan formidable como piensa serlo, pero si consigues mantener a Voldemort a raya, morirá.

—Eso no es por completo cierto, ¿verdad?

Había descubierto el engaño. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, frustrado.

—Está bien. La parte que está unida a tu magia sobrevivirá, y hay una posibilidad de que él lo trate de nuevo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, también significa que tienes la oportunidad de ser un mago más fuerte que Potter, incluso que Dumbledore. Después de todos esos años de miseria, tendrás mucho más poder que cualquier otra persona en Inglaterra, incluso quizá en Europa. Piensa en lo que eso podría significar.

Draco se apartó. El desaliento ensombrecía su semblante. La luz que lo había emocionado tanto, hacía unos momentos, se sentía artificial y amenazante al mismo tiempo.

—No lo haré.

—¿Qué? ¿Sobrevivir? Por Merlín, Draco, es _tu_ magia. No hay razón para no pelear por ella.

—Necesito regresar ahora.

—¿Y hacer qué?

—No lo sé aún. Lo que sea mejor.

Malfoy alzó las manos, en desesperación. Se notaba la decepción en el rostro. Maldito Dobby. Maldito Potter.

—Sabía que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo. Vete, entonces.

Y con eso, Draco regresó a estar consciente.

XxXxXxXx

Despertó encontrándose una cortina de cabello cobrizo y una esencia de perfume de vainilla.

Ginny Weasley.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a su forma tendida, con la varita en la mano y repasando los intricados movimientos que indicaban los encantamientos sanadores. Su piel ya no tenía ampollas y el cabello quemado había salido de nuevo, como su saludable rubio platinado. Estaba trabajando en limpiar sus pulmones de los residuos de humo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica se detuvo y retiró su varita.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó en voz baja.

El chico negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Ginny suspiró.

—Es una pregunta estúpida, lo sé. Me siento bastante mal, pero pronto pasará todo. No soy la señora Pomfrey, pero mi madre me enseñó todo su arsenal de hechizos curativos. Te dejaré como nuevo en poco tiempo —dijo la chica, y regresó a curarlo. Draco pasó saliva, tratando de calmar su garganta.

—¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Está bien?

Ginny frunció el ceño pero respondió con honestidad.

—Hasta ahora, está bien. Solo un poco sacudido por lo que les pasó a los dos en la Sala de los Menesteres. La orden, el ED y aquellos que querían ayudar se han reunido en el Gran Comedor. Parece que Voldemort está a punto de entrar al castillo, y Harry no se pudo quedar contigo tanto como quería. En vez de eso, me pidió que me quedara, lo que supongo que es una forma muy inteligente de mantenernos a ambos lejos del fuego.

—¿Y qué hay del amo Theodore?

—Conseguiste salvar al pequeño troll. Salió corriendo en cuanto pudo, y probablemente se unió al asedio de los mortífagos mientras hablamos. Harry dijo que había sido una de las cosas más valientes y estúpidas que alguien había hecho, lo que es bastante interesante considerando todas las cosas valientes y estúpidas que él ha hecho —comentó, sonriendo mientras recordaba las pericias del Niño que Vivió.

Draco reconoció su sonrisa.

—Él te quiere mucho.

—Yo también. Siempre lo he hecho.

Con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda de Ginny, Draco consiguió enderezarse hasta estar sentado. Sus miradas estaban al mismo nivel, y el chico podía ver la emoción detrás de los ojos color miel.

—No tienes que preocuparte de mí, en ningún modo. Ya me he rendido —dijo simplemente. Su corazón se apretó con cada palabra.

—¿Te has rendido con él?

—Por fin me he rendido conmigo mismo. Ya estoy harto de desear que las cosas sean diferentes. Mi destino fue trazado incluso antes de que yo naciera. Solo tengo que terminar con ello —dijo miserablemente, pero continuó con su dolorosa confesión—. Sí lo amo, ¿sabes? Él ha sido mi amigo, mi familia… mi corazón, pero no existe nada en el futuro para los dos.

Ginny quedó sin habla. Se había preparado para una pelea… no para eso. Lo miró mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo lo mismo.

Las piernas de Draco se sentían temblorosas, pero se mantuvo enderezado. La chica se acomodó la túnica, y el rubio alcanzó a ver la pequeña bolsa de cuentas que tenía pegada al cuerpo.

—¿Es esa la bolsa de Hermione? La que no tiene fondo…

—Sí. Me la dio para que la cuidara. ¿Tienes algo tuyo aquí dentro?

El chico asintió y Ginny le pasó la bolsa. Draco hurgó por un momento, entre los objetos que la chica había considerado útil conservar, hasta que sintió lo que estaba buscando.

Con las manos temblorosas, sacó la varita de espino con el núcleo de cabello de unicornio.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** El siguiente capítulo es el final, y luego el epílogo. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, mientras nos acercamos al final del viaje de Draco _squib_. Qué bueno que lo estén disfrutando.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Ven por qué les dije "No Ginny bashing"? La mujer es buena… El siguiente capítulo tiene más de 4,000 palabras, así que por favor ténganme mucha paciencia…

 **Adigium21**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Notas del traductor:** Dice Jillian que hay notas al final…

* * *

Dobby lo había criado bien.

Por lo tanto, a pesar de que estaba asustado, y a pesar de que estaba desesperadamente enamorado, Draco tomó la varita de su madre y avanzó. Tenía los hombros cuadrados y la cabeza en alto. Después de todo, él era un mago. Hogwarts debió haber sido su hogar.

Mientras andaba por los pasillos de la dañada escuela, también recorrió los corredores de su afligida memoria. Su vida había estado marcada por la miseria, pero también había cosas buenas. En Dobby y los otros elfos, había encontrado cuidadores que lo habían atendido con el afecto que sus padres le habían negado. En Harry, había encontrado una amistad valiosa que había madurado en algo que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, y que su vientre ardiera con deseo. Al final de su vida, su madre se había preocupado lo suficiente por él como para sacrificarse. Pero ahora, estaba listo para entregar todo lo que él era, para mantener al mundo (y a Harry) a salvo.

Oh, Merlín… Lo que daría porque las cosas fueran diferentes, pero las circunstancias le habían otorgado una terrible misión. Solo él podía asegurarse de que el Señor Tenebroso no regresara nunca…

Sus resueltos pasos los dirigieron al comedor, indemne. Parecía ser ajeno a la violencia que lo rodeaba. Los hechizos lo pasaban, e incluso el miedo que debía haber sentido era un concepto abstracto que ya había perdido hacía tanto.

Por fin, logró llegar. Vio a Harry de pie frente a un encolerizado Voldemort. La voz del chico se notaba calmada y con una madurez mayor a sus diecisiete años. El corazón del rubio dejó de latir un segundo, mientras se escondía detrás de una columna cercana. Tenía que ser preciso; de otro modo, no funcionaría.

—¡Dumbledore está muerto! —siseó Voldemort—. Su cuerpo se descompone en la tumba de marfil, en los terrenos de este castillo. ¡Yo lo he visto, Potter, y no regresará!

Los magos a su alrededor retrocedieron, al oír el cruel comentario.

—Sí, Dumbledore está muerto —dijo Harry con calma—, pero tú no fuiste quien provocó su muerte. Él escogió su propia manera de morir. Dime, en qué plano existencial, podría un idiota como Theodore Nott ganarle al más grande mago de todos los tiempos. Simplemente caíste en el camino que Dumbledore había planeado para ti hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué tipo de sueño infantil es este? —La voz de Voldemort revelaba un ligero toque de incertidumbre.

—Dumbledore ya estaba muriendo cuando Nott lo acabó.

—Aunque eso fuera verdad, yo tengo la varita. Yo soy el amo de su poder.

—Puede que tengas la varita, pero no su poder. Theodore le quitó la varita a Dumbledore y yo lo desarmé en la mansión Malfoy. Yo soy el verdadero amo de la varita de saúco.

—¡Eso no importa! —chilló Voldemort—. No importa porque, a diferencia de tu Dumbledore, yo no puedo ser asesinado. Siempre existiré y no hay nada que un niño como tú pueda hacer.

—¿Hablas de Draco? —preguntó Harry, y Voldemort se congeló—. Sé lo que le hiciste. Cómo lo convertiste en tu receptor para que siempre tuvieras una oportunidad de regresar. Pero no lo permitiré.

—¿Y cómo planeas conseguir eso? El ritual que lo une a mí es más viejo que él.

Draco pudo ver la sombra de duda en los verdes ojos de Harry. Su elección era clara y Draco estuvo más que seguro de la necesidad de sus acciones. Apretó la varita de su madre, tratando de sacar valor de ella.

—Lo conseguiré. NUNCA lo tendrás —prometió Harry, y Voldemort se rio ante sus palabras.

—¿Te atreves…?

—Sí, me atrevo, porque lo amo… Lo amo y él es más fuerte de lo que crees. Él es tan fuerte como Dumbledore, y como él, te derrotará.

Sus palabras retumbaron en la cavernosa sala. Hubo un jadeo colectivo, ante la sorprendente declaración del moreno. Ginny Weasley se mantuvo quieta, justo en la entrada. Casi dejó caer la varita por la sorpresa.

Un brillo rojo apareció en el techo encantado encima de ellos, cuando un borde del brillante sol apareció sobre la marquesina de la ventana más cercana. La luz golpeó los rostros de Harry y su enemigo al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Voldemort se volvió una mancha ardiente. Harry escuchó el grito de ira, mientras gritaba su última esperanza al cielo.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Era el momento. Draco salió de detrás de la columna y avanzó hacia el par. Vio las llamas doradas que brotaron entre ellos, en el centro del círculo que habían formado, marcando el punto donde sus hechizos se encontraron. Con resolución, saltó hacia el eje de las maldiciones. El hechizo de Harry lo atravesó sin hacerle nada, pero el de Voldemort hizo contacto directo. La verde luz de la maldición asesina abrumó dolorosamente todos sus sentidos y lo hicieron caer al suelo. No había esperado que el dolor fuera tan malo. La magia de Voldemort se sentía como la mordida de una serpiente venenosa, corroyendo cada célula a su paso. Draco vio a Harry caer de rodillas enfrente de él. El cuerpo que una vez fue Voldemort estaba olvidado, debido a la preocupación por el chico que moría.

—¡Draco! ¡Oh, por Merlín, Draco! ¡Alguien que nos ayude!

Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, Draco negó con la cabeza. No había nada que alguien pudiera hacer ahora. El destino había tomado su curso y había retirado del mundo al Señor Tenebroso y a su potencial receptor.

Mientras el veneno recorría su cuerpo, Draco escuchaba la voz de Harry cada vez más baja. Sus cansados pulmones trataban de tomar aire, incluso cuando su corazón latía más lentamente. Pudo sentir los brazos del moreno a su alrededor, levantándolo del suelo. Las articulaciones y los músculos del rubio se tensaron.

La magia negra abrumaba su sistema. Sentía como si un fango helado recorriera sus venas, infectando cada órgano que recorría. Por fin, sus pulmones se rindieron y su pálida tez se volvió de un pálido gris, por la falta de oxígeno. Su corazón se detuvo. Draco rodó los grises ojos y los cerró.

—¡DRACO! —fue lo último que escuchó.

XxXxXxXx

Cuando su corazón murió, su mente tuvo unos momentos más antes de irse. Estaba listo y en paz. Voldemort se había ido para siempre. La maldición había destruido la parte de sí mismo que había plantado en Draco.

La chispa de su magia también se había ido. Y eso estaba bien. Moriría cual _squib_ , justo como había vivido.

XxXxXxXx

—¡A un lado, Potter!

Harry alzó la mirada destrozada hacia el odiado profesor. Severus Snape estaba ante él. Sus ropas arrugadas y usadas, y su cabello desarreglado, le daban el aspecto de un cuervo agravado. Confundido, abrazó a Draco con más fuerza. Snape gruñó con impaciencia.

—Inútil Gryffindor. ¿Estás acaso tan listo para dejarlo ir? Todavía no está muerto.

—¿Qué?

—Todavía no está muerto, pero lo estará si no me lo pasas y prefieres comenzar tu duelo prematuro.

Harry alzó a Draco, hacia los brazos de Snape.

—¿Está seguro? —susurró con gravedad.

—Un alto a la muerte, Potter… ¿Qué nunca escuchas? —y con eso, se desapareció a los confines de su laboratorio de pociones.

Fue como si una nube de incertidumbre se hubiera alzado sobre los que estaban reunidos en el salón. Vítores por la muerte de Voldemort junto con llantos de alivio. Aquellos que habían perdido a sus seres queridos lloraban por el dolor. Harry vio que los Weasley estaban rodeando a su hermano caído. Fred estaba muerto. Sabía que en algún lugar del castillo, encontraría los cuerpos de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin. Los iba a llorar, pero ahora necesitaba estar con Draco. Buscó a Hermione y la encontró abrazando a Ron, que estaba llorando. La chica le hizo un gesto y el moreno se dirigió a los calabozos de Slytherin.

Aunque no había caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts por más de un año, su cerebro no tuvo problema en encontrar el camino a los dominios de Snape. El lúgubre salón era tan poco atrayente como lo recordaba. Los frascos llenos de sustancias nocivas cubrían cada repisa posible y las largas mesas de los alumnos seguían acomodadas para evitar que los calderos llenos de ingredientes no se afectaran entre ellos.

Atravesó con rapidez el salón hasta llegar al laboratorio privado de Snape. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que entró sin tocar. Snape había puesto a Draco sobre su escritorio y le estaba dando una sustancia lechosa usando un gotero. Una nube de vapores curativos rodeaba al par.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Harry con gentileza. Snape continuó su tarea sin ofrecerle una respuesta. El Gryffindor tuvo suficiente sentido común para reconocer que no debía interferir con el proceso del maestro. Se conformó con sostener la mano sin vida de Draco, mirando mientras Severus Snape trataba de lograr lo imposible.

XxXxXxXx

Cada pocos minutos, Snape interrumpía su trabajo para realizar un escaneo complejo del cuerpo de Draco, usando su varita. Harry contenía la respiración, sabiendo que el maestro estaba buscando señales de vida. Luego, negaba con la cabeza y continuaba aplicando los emplastos en sus sienes y pecho, o le daba alguna otra preparación. Los tortuosos minutos se convirtieron en desesperantes horas, y Harry se ponía más abatido. Hermione entró por un momento para darle un abrazo y reportarle que los mortífagos sobrevivientes estaban siendo reunidos. La chica tendría que irse al ministerio a presentar su declaración al consejo provisional que se había establecido. Esperaba poder retrasar el momento en el que tuvieran que llamar a Harry. El chico hizo un gesto y le deseó buena suerte. Esperaba que Ron lo perdonara por no estar ahí para llorarle a su hermano. Hermione le había dicho que el pelirrojo entendía.

Entonces, miró a Draco y esperó. Era casi medianoche cuando Snape cesó sus esfuerzos.

Harry lo miró fijamente, temiendo lo peor. No podía expresar sus miedos, por lo que Snape lo hizo por él.

—No hay más que yo pueda hacer. Ahora depende de él. Su cuerpo está en estasis, pero si su corazón no comienza a latir en la próxima hora, ya habrá cruzado del otro lado. Ahora, los dejaré a solas.

Mientras salía de la sala, su mano se posó ligeramente en el hombro de Harry. El chico lo miró brevemente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sé fuerte, Potter, por su bien.

Harry asintió sin decir nada y se giró hacia Draco una vez más. Esos momentos podrían ser los últimos que tuviera con él. Con una temblorosa mano, pasó sus dedos por los mechones rubios. A pesar de que su cabello estaba desordenado, se sentía la suavidad de un bebé en las raíces. Su mano recorrió la frente y tocó la punta de la nariz. Se veía bien, puntiaguda y bastante Malfoy. Los labios delgados y secos fueron lo siguiente. No pudo evitar darle un tranquilo beso, esperando su despertar, pero su príncipe no lo hizo. Sus labios sabían dulce y ligeramente a medicina, por la poción que había recibido. La triste mirada de Harry recorrió el resto del cuerpo de Draco.

La dureza de su vida lo había vuelto menudo y de forma pequeña. Sus clavículas parecían de pájaro y sus hombros eran huesudos. En algún punto, Snape le había quitado el viejo suéter que se había puesto, dejándolo con una playera blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla que alguno de los Weasley había dejado. Hermione le había regalado un par de sus zapatos deportivos negros. Draco había estado agradecido por todo lo que le habían dado. Su dulzura y humildad le habían dolido a Harry. Se aseguraría de que, a partir de ese momento, Draco no tendría que desear algo o tener que depender de caridad para sus necesidades básicas.

Eso era, claro, si vivía.

Con todas sus opciones agotadas, Harry cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el rubio. Su frente tocó la fría de Draco.

—Por favor, vuelve —susurró.

XxXxXxXx

Sentía los párpados pesados e imposibles de abrir, pero el inconfundible aroma de los ingredientes de pociones le indicó que estaba en el laboratorio de alguien. Trató de hablar pero su garganta estaba seca y dolida. Había algo pesado sobre el pecho.

Draco movió ligeramente la cabeza pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió levantar la mano para empujar lo que presionaba su esternón, pero estaba demasiado débil. Su mano se rindió a la mitad del camino y se enterró en los gruesos mechones de su compañero durmiente.

Conocía ese cabello. Draco sintió a su corazón latir con emoción y, con renovados esfuerzos, trató de abrir los ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry se movió y se despertó, a tiempo para ver la vida iluminando los orbes grises. Una gran sonrisa se posó en el rostro del moreno y tuvo que contenerse para no llorar.

—Harry —dijo Draco. Su voz era un murmullo rasposo, pero Harry lo entendió a la perfección.

Harry asintió y se rindió a las lágrimas. Con amor, mezclado con alivio, buscó los labios de Draco y se perdió en su suave calor. En ese momento, entendió lo que tenía y supo que nunca más se arriesgaría a perderlo.

XxXxXxXx

Días después, cuando Draco se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el enderezarse no provocara que se desmayara (y después de haber sido llamado un "idiota sin cerebro con tendencias Gryffindor" por Snape), se volvió aparente que necesitaría recuperarse en San Mungo. El maestro de pociones contactó a la parte de daños causados por hechizos del hospital, para alertarles de la llegada de Draco. Como su sistema comprometido no podía soportar magia, una camilla lo llevaría a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde tendría que tomar el tren a King's Cross. Arthur había arreglado que un auto, del tipo que no vuela, para recogerlo y llevarlo al hospital.

Después de mucha consideración, Snape dejó a Draco, a regañadientes, al cuidado de Harry. No podía soportar el expreso de Hogwarts, por lo que usaría la red Flú para llegar directamente. Por tanto, Harry y un muy arropado Draco se encontraron sentados en su compartimiento privado. El mago había pedido que una de las bancas fuera transformada en una cama, en la cual acomodó a su compañero. Draco suspiró y se relajó sobre las suaves almohadas.

—¿Estás cómodo? ¿Puedo traerte algo? —preguntó Harry, mirando afuera en busca del usual carrito de golosinas.

—No, gracias. Todo lo que necesito está aquí —replicó con falsa modestia, y se giró para ver el paisaje por la ventana. Harry se lamió los labios y sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros, pero no respondió.

Los momentos que siguieron fueron silenciosos. Harry movía las manos, incómodo. Un miedo sólido comenzó a formarse en el estómago de Draco. Ya había sobrepasado sus límites.

Fue como si Draco se encogiera ante la mirada del moreno. Bajó la mirada y se acurrucó contra sí, para protegerse. La felicidad se desvaneció de su semblante y pareció ponerse más pálido. Eso lo reconocía. Este era el Draco que, en su momento, había decidido que no merecía la amistad de Harry.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, rodeó con los brazos al rubio y lo acercó a su pecho.

—¿Por qué te sientes así? —preguntó, mientras encontraba la desinteresada mirada gris con su propia.

Draco apartó la mirada con pena. Era demasiado doloroso para admitirlo.

—Por favor, dime —insistió Harry.

Le tomó un rato, pero consiguió encontrar su voz.

—Creo que acabo de darme cuenta de que, cuando este viaje en tren termine, probablemente no te volveré a ver.

Harry estaba impactado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada ha cambiado, Harry. Tú eres el héroe del mundo mágico y yo sigo siendo un _squib_. No se supone que nuestros caminos deban cruzarse de nuevo. Debes tomar tu lugar entre tu gente, y yo tendré que abrirme paso en el mundo _muggle_ … Pero, Harry, nunca te olvidaré. —Sus labios temblaron por la emoción—. Entiendo lo que significa ser mago ahora. Esos pocos momentos que sentía mi magia, todo estuvo bien, aun con la mancha de Voldemort. Sentí como si perteneciera a Hogwarts, pero ahora todo es igual. No pertenezco a ningún lugar.

—¡No! ¡Tu lugar es a mi lado! —gritó el mago. Estaba perdiéndolo de nuevo.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Tu lugar es al lado de Ginny Weasley. Ella te ama, su familia te ama y ella es una buena opción para ti. Sé que ahora piensas que yo también lo sería, pero eso es por todo lo que ha pasado. Tarde o temprano, entenderás que nunca podrías ser feliz con alguien como yo. No tengo magia. No tengo familia, y no tengo un sickle a mi nombre. Simplemente, no funcionaría —dijo, con dolorosa rotundidad.

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza en su pecho, y el chico se dejó caer en el asiento. Aun después de todo lo que había pasado, Draco no podía ver su propio valor. Diecisiete años de ser tratado como si no valiera nada nublarían su juicio por siempre. Harry tendría que pelear con las inseguridades de Draco por los años venideros. Pero estaba dispuesto a arrojarse a la refriega.

—¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que los demás pueden? Tuviste la oportunidad de conservar tu magia, y hasta controlar lo que Voldemort dejó atrás, pero no lo hiciste. Debió haber sido tentador, especialmente después de sentir tus propios poderes, pero renunciaste a ellos para salvarnos a todos. Hasta renunciaste a tu vida, y eso es lo más generoso que alguien podría haber hecho. Estoy enamorado de ti pero temo que nunca pueda merecerte.

Draco apartó la mirada.

—No digas eso —susurró, consciente de sí mismo.

Harry ansiaba besarlo y acercar su cuerpo hacia él. Ansiaba recorrer con su lengua la dulce y pálida extensión de su piel. Tomarlo entre sus brazos y sentirlo en su boca, pero Snape les había advertido encarecidamente que no debía hacer nada de eso, por lo que se conformó con tomarlo de la mano y acercar su extremidad a sus labios. Draco lo miró, parpadeando, encantado por la acción. El cabello del moreno rodeaba su rostro. Sus labios eran húmedos y suaves, comparados con la dura piel del rubio. Fue entonces cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo con su tradicional chirrido. Harry dejó que la mano cayera, con reticencia, pero le sonrió con calidez.

—Cuando estés mejor, te mostraré lo mucho que en verdad vales para mí —dijo, y ayudó al confundido Draco a ponerse de pie.

Salieron del tren y se encontraron con una multitud vitoreando. De inmediato, Draco se fue para atrás y se escondió detrás de Harry.

—De hecho, están aquí para ti.

Y así era. Cientos de magos y brujas agitaron sus varitas, hacienda que unas chispas multicolores invadieran la estación del tren, en un arreglo de luz cristalizada. Niños pequeños, con túnicas en colores pastel, saltaran arriba y abajo, en un esfuerzo para ver al salvador del mundo mágico. El recién instaurado ministro Shacklebolt, junto con lo que parecía ser cada miembro del ministerio, aplaudían con entusiasmo. Draco podía ver a los individuos que quedaban de la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore, rodeando la plataforma. Molly Weasley tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Hermione y Ron se veían contentos.

Una pancarta azul y dorada estaba suspendida mágicamente sobre la multitud. Decía "Gracias" y "Draco" alternadamente, con una letra cursiva grande. Parvadas de lechuzas mensajeras volaban en círculos, celebrando, junto con un brillante fénix. Éste complacía a la multitud con su melodioso canto.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar el _squib_.

Harry negó con la cabeza con sorpresa, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco. Vio que el chico se había puesto más pálido y se mordía el labio con ansiedad.

—Están aquí para agradecerte por darle al mundo una segunda oportunidad —dijo con calma, pero el rubio no cedía—. Solo saluda —le aconsejó Harry.

Y así lo hizo, causando una ola de vítores y aplausos. La multitud del ministerio se acercó al par. Shacklebolt ofreció sus gracias oficiales y le informó a la audiencia que Draco sería premiado, en lo subsecuente, con la Orden de Merlín, primera clase. Los Weasley los envolvieron en abrazos y Hermione le dio un beso al rubio en la mejilla, para obvio descontento del moreno. Ginny Weasley se mantuvo apartada; al ver lo fuerte que estaba agarrando Harry a su amado, se conmovió. Ginny era una verdadera romántica. Para cuando le ofreció la mano a Draco, su corazón ya se había resignado y su sonrisa era sincera. El rubio le regresó el gesto.

Ya era tarde cuando Draco se encontró por fin en el ala de recuperación de San Mungo. Acomodado en un alegre cuarto, con todo y una cama para las visitas, por fin pudo respirar y dejarse ir. El mago que amaba estaba durmiendo a su lado y Harry siempre volvía las cosas mejor.

Pero podría estás más cerca.

La poción que le había dado la _medibruja_ le daba sueño y lo desinhibía sorpresivamente. Con una actitud resuelta, tan diferente a su usual timidez, se levantó de su cama y se metió a la de Harry. El moreno se sorprendió pero se calmó cuando reconoció al intruso.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó, conociendo ya la respuesta.

Draco sonrió.

—No pude resistirme. Te ves tan atrayente con tus lentes torcidos y tu cabello en puntas por todos lados.

—Solo alguien que saltara en medio de un Avada Kedavra encontraría atractiva mi desorden. La mayoría dirían que necesito desesperadamente un cambio de _look_ , o al menos un peine.

—Ninguna de las dos. Me gustas tal y como eres.

—Es bueno saberlo. Tú también me gustas. Es más, me atrevería a decir que en verdad te amo.

—Igual… Ahora, hazte a un lado. Tengo esta necesidad de estar en tus brazos.

Harry rio pero se movió para hacerle espacio.

—Qué demandante. Veo que tengo que conocerlo de nuevo, señor Malfoy. Dado que ese es tu apellido ahora, ¿sabes? Shacklebolt va a ponerlo en el registro del ministerio y todo eso.

—Lo sé. Aunque, me gusta Potter… Es bastante sexy —le aseguró Draco, a modo de broma.

—Entonces, quédatelo. Es todo tuyo si así lo deseas, pero aun creo que Malfoy debe ir en algún lugar de tu nombre.

El _squib_ lo pensó por un momento.

—¿Qué tal "Draco Potter Malfoy"? Dobby nunca me dio un segundo nombre.

—Creo que es perfecto. Como tú.

Draco respondió enterrando la nariz en el cuello de Harry y depositando una docena de besos en su camino. Harry estiró el cuello para alentarlo a continuar. Con valor, la mano de Draco recorrió el torso del otro chico y se acomodó en un punto especialmente sensible. Harry contuvo el aliento pero le instó a que siguiera. El rubio lo tocó experimentando, deleitándose con su respuesta. Sería maravilloso explorar esa parte de su relación, en los meses y años siguientes. Siempre habría algo que descubrir y algo que aprender y atesorar. Después de una vida entera de no pertenecer en ningún lugar, ahora encontraba a alguien con quien estar.

XxXxXxXx

 _Unas semanas después._

—No hay mejor momento que el presente —dijo Harry, mientras descendía sobre su nueva Nimbus por los dilapidados jardines. Draco estaba agarrado con fuerza de la cintura de su novio. Siempre había soñado con volar, pero hacerlo con el antiguo buscador estrella de Gryffindor era un reto para cualquiera con un corazón palpitante y un poco de sentido común.

Draco se hundió en el pasto ante él y consideró besarlo con agradecimiento. Como todo buen Gryffindor, Harry se mantuvo completamente ajeno al encuentro cercano con la muerte de Draco. Desmontó de la escoba y caminó hacia las puertas de la mansión Malfoy.

—Venga, Draco. ¿Qué te entretiene?

Las temblorosas piernas de Draco lo mantenían pegado al suelo. Con unas cuantas inhalaciones, consiguió hacer que la sangre circulara a sus extremidades y se puso de pie. Fulminó con su gris mirada al moreno, que por fin entendió su problema.

—Vaya… ¿tan malo estuve?

Draco no se dignó a responder. Simplemente, caminó esquivando a su bruto amante. Harry pasó saliva y se preguntó qué había pasado con su dulce y discreto Draco. Últimamente, se había vuelto un poco altanero. Seguía siendo amoroso, pero con un toque de petulancia.

Hermione dijo que por fin estaba aprendiendo a quererse a sí mismo. Ron solo rio por lo bajo.

La mansión Malfoy se alzaba orgullosa y firme. Draco el _squib_ se detuvo ante las impenetrables puertas y cerró los ojos. Harry se mantuvo detrás de él y esperó, conteniendo la respiración.

Al principio, nada pasó. Luego, las pesadas puertas de hierro se despertaron y abrieron lentamente, para su amo legítimo. Una luz descendió sobre la antigua casa y los terrenos cobraron vida, junto con la casa misma. Harry dejó salir el aire que tenía. _Gracias a Merlín_.

El rubio se veía impactado. Se había preparado para una posible falla, pero la realidad era que la mansión en la que había nacido lo había reconocido como parte de ella.

Él era un Malfoy.

Pertenecía a ese lugar.

Ickis, Oblina y Krummy corrieron a recibirlo. El chico abrazó a los fieles elfos y pensó en Dobby, y cómo siempre había creído en él.

—Dobby—. Este momento también era su triunfo.

Los distintivos pasos de Harry a su lado hicieron que el rubio estirara la mano para tocarlo. El moreno estaba sonriendo y, al verlo, el corazón de Draco latió con más fuerza.

—Te amo —dijo, y jaló al mago hacia sus brazos. Los elfos vitorearon cuando el grandioso Harry Potter besó al igualmente grandioso Draco Potter Malfoy, con todo el fervor de dos personas que se han encontrado al final de un largo y arduo viaje.

Por fin se separaron, y entraron de la mano a la mansión.

—Bienvenido a casa, amo Draco.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales de la autora:**

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y comentaron en ella. Pensé escribir un epílogo pero creo que la última escena con Harry y Draco, de vuelta donde todo comenzó, queda mejor. Espero que les haya gustado esta versión tan diferente de Draco (aunque puede tener algunos trazos de Malfoy canon). Cuando escribí esto, me debatí si debía hacer que Draco salvara su magia de algún modo, pero está tan bien sin ella, y creo que el hecho de que se cargó a Voldemort sin ella es bastante satisfactorio.

 **Notas finales del traductor:**

No puedo decir más que Gracias por seguirme en esta historia. Veamos qué nuevos proyectos se nos pegan.

Como siempre, gracias también por sus comentarios y sus palabras de aliento. Sepan que las llevo en el corazón aunque yo apeste para responder, porque pues el niño es flojo…

 **Adigium21**

 **05/06/2018**


End file.
